A Smart Son of the Sea
by Hadrian Targaryen
Summary: What if Percy was Smarter and more observant than he was in the cannon? What if he found out who he is and learned to control his powers?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the associated characters. all rights belong to Rick Riordan

Prologue

Seven year old Percy Jackson knew he was different. He may not be the smartest student in the class, but he was smart in his own way and he was very observant in nature. The first sign of his difference he got was an incident involving his stepfather Gabe Ugliyano or as he called him smelly Gabe, due to the vile stench the man emitted. His mother Sally Jackson married the man when he was four and Gabe was abusive towards Percy and his mother just a few months after the wedding. One day when he was six something extraordinary happened. Percy saw Gabe hitting his mother and it brought forth an uncontrollable rage in his young mind. Suddenly the plumbing exploded and a piece of the pipe hit the man on his head. Gabe was knocked out and his mother was saved for the moment. From his mother's expression Percy knew that his mother understood what happened but she never mentioned anything towards him. When he asked she said it was just an ordinary accident and not to think about it. But deep down Percy knew that he was different. May be he was a wizard like Harry Potter in the movie and that was his first accidental magic. Whatever it is he was determined to find out…..

The next clue that he was different was that the extraordinary thinks he saw. The one eyed driver in the school bus who he shot with a civil war cannon , the lady with snake legs he saw in the street while he was traveling in a bus with his mother or the faces in the waves that he saw when he was in Montauk beach. When he pointed the snake lady to his mother she just said that he was imagining things but her paled face told him he wasn't. When he thought about it later he came to a conclusion. Both the monsters he saw was from the Greek stories his mother told him, namely a Cyclops and a dracaenae. So Greek myths has something to do with him.

The final clue that helped him figure out his difference was the one he got was today in his school trip to the aquarium. When he was near the shark tank he heard a voice in his head " _The son of the sea god_ " " _My lord it is an honor to meet you."_ Startled by the voice Percy looked at the sharks and asked "Did you just talked to me in my head?. " He got a reply in the form of a collective " _Yes my lord_ " Startled by that Percy accidently pulled a liver and his entire class had to take a swim. By the time he reached home Percy started hating the word 'lord' from all the time all these fishes called him that .

When he reached home Percy sat down in his room and thought. That was when he made the connection of his earlier conclusion with what he heard today from the sharks. Son of the sea god and Greek myth his mother also told him that his father was lost in the sea. Holy shit! He was a demigod son of Poseidon like that Theseus dude in the stories. That's why the water exploded and he is able to talk to fishes. The faces he seen in the waves must be some mermaid or something looking at the son of their lord. That must be why his mother lying to him about it. She must be afraid of him leaving her for his father. 'No, god or not I won't leave my mother for a father that abandoned us' he thought.

'Now what do I do with my life? I have the blood of a god in me. I am not an average human. I should be better than my peers whether it be in academics or sports. I shouldn't let my ADHD or dyslexia drag me down. I have to work hard to become the best from now on.' He decided. 'Then there is my powers as a demigod. I have to find them and master them so that if any monster attack me like in the legends. And I can't ask my mom since she is not comfortable with the demigod stuff'

Unknown to Percy his demigod aura increased at that moment but it was still weak compared to that of an adult demigod and Gabe's stench covered his aura. So while he still stayed home the monsters attracted to him was minimal.

****Time Gap****

From what his teacher told Percy when she come to know about his ADHD and dyslexia there are ways to conquer them if he worked hard. For ADHD he has to practice meditation. It won't take away the problem but he will be able to control it. For dyslexia only way is to read a lot. The more he read the more he will be able to understand from what he read. 'First I have to deal with ADHD and dyslexia then I will have to get better at everything I do as I go. S I will have to get books on Greek stuff and Meditation and study them.' He thought.

The next day Percy went to the school library and got the one book on meditation and another book called Iliad. The second book contained a lot of information on Greek mythology. He also got a book to learn the language of Greek.' 'What demigod am I, if I don't even know Greek' he thought.

The techniques in the meditation book was really hard but Percy was determined to master them. It took him the rest of the four months of school year to reach a level where he could control his ADHD to an acceptable level. During that time he read as many books as he can. First it was extremely difficult to read and it took him a lot of time to complete his first book. But by each book he read his reading speed and control over dyslexia increased. Now he is not at a normal level but he is hopeful that if he continue his practice he will reach a normal level by next academic year. He also found out that he picked up Greek language in an astonishing rate. 'Must be due to my heritage' he thought.

Percy also researched about his father Poseidon and his legendary half-brothers Theseus and Orion. His father is one of the six children of the titan king named Kronos and he along with his brothers Zeus and Hades over through their father. Poseidon became the lord of the sea where Zeus got sky and Hades got underworld. His father is not only the king of the sea but also the earth shaker and storm bringer. He is married to a lady named Amphitrite and has an immortal son named Triton. This information made Percy a little uneasy. His father is also the one who created horses and has a great rivalry with Athena, the wisdom goddess. His brother Theseus was a very smart man and earned the acceptance of Athena despite his father's feud with her. He also had control over water and killed a beast named Minotaur. He was a soldier and an exceptional swordsman and leader from the looks of it. His brother Orion on the other hand was a hunter and had great skill with a bow. Legends says that he even got the man hating goddess Artemis to like him before getting killed for being a rapist, by the said goddess. Even though Percy admired the skill of Orion he did not want to be like him because Orion's character reminded him of Gabe. He wanted to be more like Theseus, a smart man and a leader.

From his research on demigods Percy found that they have a connection to their immortal parent's domain and will be able to control it to a minor degree. 'So I will have control over water, earthquake and storms' he thought. He also found out that demigods have an aura around them that attracts the monsters. ' I will have to control it if I am to live with my mom or I will endanger her' Percy thought to himself. Demigod are also good at fighting but since he did not have the opportunity he decided to leave it for later.

After a month of meditation Percy was able to feel a connection toward the sea, earth and the sky from him. It was like a lake of power inside his body which was being filled by three rivers from each of his father's domain. He also noticed that the power lake is giving him a physical advantage. The lake is overflowing in him and the power is projected to outside of him. 'This must be the demigod aura I read about' Percy understood. He tried to reduce the leaking power and was partially successful in the effort. First the progress was sluggish beat it became easy once he tried to control the rivers of power into his body. In the last three months he was able to reduce his aura by half. He is now able to decrease the size of the rivers on demand but not completely stop them. So even though he reduced the aura it is still there. Unknown to Percy this decrease in aura combined with the stench of Gabe was able to conceal him completely from the senses of the monsters.

Percy also had the sense to practice his powers he inherited from Poseidon. In his first few days itself he learned that he was able to control water. He practiced controlling a glass of water in his bedroom away from the eye of his mother. With each day his finesse in water control increased. He also started to control more and more amount of water as time passed. Now he was able to control liters of water but he stopped doing more in his room so that his mother does not find out his extracurricular activities. Now he practiced more in his bathroom time. Percy found out that controlling water takes energy from his power lake and it takes time to recover the energy from the rivers. Also not having a full lake helped controlling the aura. He noticed that using his power more is making the power lake larger. 'It must be like a muscle. The more I use the stronger it get.' The daily use of his water powers together with meditation helped Percy sense the sources of water. He also found out that his connection to earth and sky are lesser than the connection to sea. But he did not try to practice them due to the fear of causing an accident by his powers.

At the end of the school year Percy was politely asked to find a new school for the next year. Even though his grades and behavior improved, the school authorities were wary of the trouble maker reputation he earned by the war cannon incident and the shark tank incident. ' Hmm this might be a good chance. In the next school I don't have a bad name with the teachers and I can do the best work in both academic and other areas. I will have a better reputation there.' Percy decided.

****Time gap****

In his biology class Percy has learned that human body contained a lot of water. He decided to use the two months of holidays to use the body fluids to sense other persons around him. Each day he practiced more meditation and tried to sense all the water around him. After three weeks he was able to sense people in his home. He decide to use the rest of the holidays to increase the range of his sensing. He also increased the amount of water he could control. Now he could lift up an entire bathtub full of water and make shapes out it and bent it to his will. From his experiments in the bathtub he also found out that is able to breath underwater. Sometimes he would go to the lake a few kilometers away and learned to swim from there. It was as easy as breathing for him. When no one was looking he dived underwater and explored the lake. Thankfully there was no water monsters in that small lake. Percy also made sure to read as many books from the nearby public library as possible. When his mom heard about his attempt overcome dyslexia she was so proud of him and encouraged him wholeheartedly.

On his birthday His mother took Percy to Montauk beach. This was where his mother met his father, she told him. 'Hmm this looks like a place where Poseidon would hangout' Percy thought. He also felt that being near the beach increased his strength and also found that the sea helped him calm down. After a week of vacation they returned back to their home. The holydays were soon over and Percy was looking forward to the new school year in his new school. 'This was his chance to become the best and he was not going to lose it. This time he will show everyone that he is the best' he thought.


	2. Ch1 New School, New Friends, New life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. This awesome man named Rick Riordan do. So all rights goes to him.

 **Ch.1** **New School, New Friends, New life**

His admittance into St. Josephs Elementary School was a great blessing in Percy's life. Unlike his previous school St. Josephs gave much more importance to sports and games. Percy saw this as way to improve his physical skills. His admittance into the school reserve swimming team was not surprising considering his heritage. He finished the induction match leaving his fellow competitors a great distance behind. Percy was also very careful not show his full talent in water lest he attract attention for inhuman swimming abilities.

From his experience Percy found out that the power lake in him is supporting him in his physical activities. He noted that the power in him is diverted his muscles to replenish his energy. Coming to contact with water also seemed to enhance his strength and replenish the energy faster. That lead to Percy consciously channeling his power to his muscles during any kind of physical exercise and he found out that he can outstrip his peers easily in terms of sports. He also took note to keep his performance to a reasonable level.

Since Percy was now able to manage his ADHD and dyslexia his academic performance also improved. He was not the topper in the class or anything. But Percy made sure that he was always in the top ten. Percy loved learning geography and history. He also signed up for a program to learn Greek. His reading and writing skills is good in Greek, but in order to speak the language he needed a tutor. He also found out that dyslexia did not affect his ability to read Greek. 'Must be due to my heritage' He thought. From his research on his godly family Percy learned that they were also the gods that the romans worshiped but with different names. 'May be I should learn Latin as well. It can be a project for next year. I don't have time for everything now.' He decided.

At first there were a lot of students that were jealous of his accomplishments within few weeks of his arrival in the new school. But soon Percy gained favor of his teachers for being a smart and athletic student. Though his sarcastic nature caused some problems with the authority. After a few weeks other students started to get attracted toward Percy due to his popularity. Since he was kind to his friends and helped them in their studies his group of friends grew as the school year progressed. Percy's loyal nature also brought him a lot of support among his friends. Even though there was a lot of friends in his circle he did not have a best friend or anything. And he decided to keep it that way in case his heritage caught up with him to cause any trouble.

All in all the school life in St. Josephs was much more enjoyable to Percy than his previous schools.

**** Scene Break****

Percy's first friend from the mythological world was the naiad from the lake he went to learn swimming. After observing Percy for a few weeks the naiad named Alice decided to meet the son of the sea god in her waters. She approached him during one of his underwater exploration and introduced herself. Percy was apprehensive at first when a lady approached him under water but decided that she would be a wealth of information. He still remembered their first meeting.

 ** _Flashback_**

Percy was exploring the depths of the lake as usual but suddenly stopped when a woman of about twenty years approached him. She was very beautiful and looked to be at ease under the water. Her cloths were made of the plants he found in the bottom of the lake. She asked him in his head

"Who are you demigod and why are in my lake?"

"Your lake?" He mentally projected back.

"Yes my lake. I am the Nymph of this lake. This lake is under my protection, so try not to upset the waters and the aquatic life like you humans always do." She replied.

"Sorry my lady. My name is Percy Jackson and I am a son of Poseidon. I only discovered my heritage recently and I thought coming to a large body of water would help me realize my inherited powers. I have no intention of disturbing you or your friends in the lake." He assured the naiad lest she attacked him.

"Good. Then I don't have to chase you out of my lake. A son of Poseidon you said? I would advise you to keep that information secret as long as possible. Your uncles would love to kill you for being a child of their brother. Your father and uncles take sibling rivalry to an extreme. Also try not create large water movements, it create problems for the aquatic life. Call me Alice by the way." She told him.

"Of course Alice. Your lake your rules." Percy assured.

"Do come more often. Life become boring when visitors are so few and I get lonely in the lake. If you behave I may even help you train your powers as long as you do not create large disturbance in the water." Alice replied.

'Jackpot! A trainer for my powers. I don't have to do guess work blindly about them anymore. And I can get detailed information about the mythological world from her too.' Percy thought to himself. And he replied "Of course Alice. Thank you".

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

From then on Alice adopted him as her sweet little brother and he made sure to visit her as much as possible without raising suspicion from his mother. After the school year started Percy was able to visit Alice only in the weekends. Percy and Alice discussed a lot about his possible powers during his visits. Alice also gave Percy detailed description about the Olympian gods and their characteristics in their talks. He also came to know about a camp that demigods can go where they are safe from monsters. Percy decided not to think much about the camp for the moment since he is free from the monsters for now. Percy was prohibited from using his Storm powers mainly the ones like hurricane summoning, and his earth shaker powers so that he does not lose control and create a catastrophe. She taught him how to control the temperature of the water. He is now able to warm up the water and cool down it, but he is far from creating ice or boiling the water. For that he will need to grow more powerful and learn more control. That will come with age and practice, Alice assured Percy.

They also had casual chats were they explained each other their life prior to their meeting. Alice being immortal had a lot to say about but since naiad cannot leave their water source, she had only limited experience in socializing with others. Percy was her first chance of having a sibling. All her other friend were dryads around the lake, and none of them had any connection to water. There is also the added benefit of Poseidon's cleansing magic. A sand dollar would give a water body instant cleansing. But having a son of Poseidon regularly gave her a gradual cleansing due to the inherent magic of Poseidon. So she treasured her relationship with Percy. It was also entertaining to Percy. For him Alice was an older sister who taught him everything and spoiled him. When Percy told her about smelly Gabe she suddenly exclaimed.

"That is why your aura is masked. I was wondering why for a powerful son of Poseidon your aura is so week."

"What do you mean by Gabe masking my aura?" Percy asked.

"Some mortals have a very pungent aura around them that repels monsters. In your case the stench from this Gabe person is masking your demigod scent that attracts monster to you." Alice explained to a shell shocked Percy.

'Could it be possible that, mom married that pig in order to hide me from monsters?' Percy thought. He voiced his doubt to Alice.

"It is possible. Some mortal women are known to do things like that to protect their half-blood children."

Hearing this Percy's love for this mother doubled. 'She is suffering all that abuse from that vile man to protect me. I will do everything in my power to make her happy even if it is the last thing I do. I will make my mother proud of me.'

Percy then explained his own attempts at masking his aura to Alice and asked if it is possible for him to mask his aura completely so that monsters do not recognize him at all.

"Some skilled half-bloods are able to do that but it takes a lot of time to master the technique."

From then own Percy attempted to mask his aura with renewed vigor. 'It is the least I can do for my mom. She won't have to suffer him anymore to protect me if I mask it myself. After I mask my aura completely I must have a heart to heart with my mom.' He thought.

Around Christmas holidays Alice agreed that his own aura masking is enough to hide from monsters. He decided to talk to his mother and come clean with all his extracurricular activities at the start of the holidays.

****Scene Break****

The school term has come to an end. In this term unlike the previous others there were no complaints that Percy had to take home from the teachers. All his teachers liked him since he was a good student both inside and outside the class. The school coach has asked him to join the school swimming team next year. He is not competing this year only because of his age. Sally Jackson was proud of her son when she got his report card. 'What caused this change? From trouble maker to model student in few months?' She wondered.

When Percy reached home with his report card for the holidays his mother embraced him and told him. "I am extremely proud of you Percy. You have changed from a model student from a trouble maker in few months. We should do something to celebrate this. Perhaps a trip to our cabin in Montauk?"

Percy blushed at his mother's praise. Not seeing Gabe home he decided it was the right time to have a heartfelt conversation with his mom. So he asked her. "Mom can I talk to you about something important now?"

"What is it Percy? Do you have any problem at school?" she asked.

"Mom please answer me truthfully. Did you marry Gabe to hide my demigod scent?"

Sally couldn't be surprised more by his question. "H… How? How did you figure that out?" She asked him with worry, thinking that something serious happened to make Percy ask this. 'Did his father paid him a visit? Will I have to send my son to that camp this early? ' she worried.

Percy replied. "Mom I am your son. I inherited your brain, you know? It wasn't that hard to put together once I got all the clues." Then he explained everything that happened in the past ten months. To say Sally was shocked is an understatement. Then she became ecstatic once Percy told her how he managed to mask his aura. 'My son doesn't have to put up with Gabe anymore.' She thought gladly.

"That is great news Percy. We will have to find a new apartment as soon as possible for us to move out." Sally said to him.

"Mom can we move near to the lake? Then I can see Alice more." He begged his mother.

"Of course son. From what you have told me she is a good influence on you. But you have to promise that you will keep up the good work in the school and not waste all the time talking with your friend"

"Of course mom."

Sally managed to find a new home by the end of the holidays. It was at a decent distance from both her work and Percy's school and closer to the naiad Percy was attached to. Since Gabe didn't do any work and freeloaded on Sally's hard work income wasn't a problem to the mother and son. Sally threatened Gabe with police case about domestic abuse and it helped the divorce process move faster. That way, by the end of the holidays they were free of Gabe. Later when sally came to know that Gabe got involved in some drug business for money and got captured and thrown into prison. She took vindictive pleasure in that news. 'That bastard got what he deserved for what he did to Percy and me.' She thought.

Since Sally knew about the great prophecy she decided that Percy should learn fighting. Alice also agreed that masked aura or not, there will come a time when Percy will have to fight some monsters. Since there was no one to train him in Greek styled fighting (Alice never bothered to learn to fight since she was a very peaceful nymph), Percy joined an eastern martial arts class few miles away from home. He was supposed to go to the class twice in a week and he was able to go there on his bicycle. They soon found out that martial arts came naturally to Percy. Percy also learned to channel his energy from his demigod power to his muscles when he practiced the Katas privately. This provided Percy an advantage in fighting since his speed and strength increased when the energy is added to the muscles. When he added martial arts to his schedule along with the training in the powers, His schedule become very busy. But Percy was determined to become the best. With great hard work he managed to keep up the good school work along with all the training.

****Scene break****

The school year resumed and Percy kept himself busy with all his training and studies from school. Two months after the term started Percy met the first demigod other than him. He was on his way home after his martial arts class when he heard the growling. He looked to the alley were he heard the sound and saw an older girl fending off three demon dogs with her shield and spear. 'That must be the hellhounds I read about.' He thought. The girl was around thirteen and wore some dark themed cloths. With her spiky hair and sky blue eyes she pulled off the punk look perfectly. Her spear was crackling with electricity. And the shield had the terrifying image of Medusa. 'If I have to guess, she is a daughter of Zeus.' Percy thought. She was handling herself easily and it didn't look like she needed any help. Once she finished all three of them (They turned to dust when she stabbed them with her spear) he approached her and asked. "How did those dogs turned into dust when you stabbed them?" Percy never had to fight a monster yet so he did not know that they turned to dust. Alice had only said that to kill monsters he needed something called celestial bronze weapon.

The girl looked at him and then snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Nothing happened here, and you are going home without looking back." She said.

Percy felt confusion washing over him but he suddenly snapped out of it. "Please, I am also a demigod as well. You are the first demigod I came across and any information you can give me will help me in the future."

The girl scrutinized him for few moments and then said. "Those dogs are hellhounds. We need weapons made up of celestial Bronze to kill them. When killed they turn into dust and return back to Tartarus. I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus by the way."

"I am Percy Jackson, but I don't know who my father is. All my mother told me is that he was a Greek god. And what was that finger snapping thing you tried to do to me?" Percy decided to keep his father's name hidden since Alice warned him about his uncles.

"Oh, that was mist manipulation. Mist is magical veil that covers world and keeps everything magical hidden from the mortals. I thought you were a mortal and tried to make you forget that you saw me fighting. It didn't work since you are a demigod and you seem to have good will power."

"Is it really hard to learn?"

"No but it will take a lot of time to perfect it."

"If you teach me how to do that I will teach you how to conceal your demigod scent." Percy offered to Thalia.

Thalia was apprehensive but still explained the basics of Mist manipulation to Percy. In return Percy explained the meditation and concealing aura technique to her. Thalia was disappointed that it would take months to master the technique to reach a useful level but still decided to practice. It was one of the best knowledge for a demigod to have after all.

"Where are you going anyway?" Percy asked Thalia.

"I ran away from home due to some complications. I met two other demigods and we were hoping to reach camp Half-blood. It is a safe place for demigods. We split up in order to throw the monsters of our trail. I am supposed to meet them at Brooklyn tomorrow. What about you?"

"I live around here with my mom"

"Then it is better I leave soon Percy. I don't want to attract many monsters to your neighborhood. We will meet when you come to the camp then"

"Yeah that's better. I have my scent masked but I still don't want to take any chances. Please keep meeting me a secret Thalia. I want a few more years of freedom before getting involved in the mythological world."

"OK kid. See you later at the camp."

"Bye Thalia. Best of luck."

With athat they parted ways. That was when Percy looked at his watch and remembered that he is one hour late. 'Gods, mom must be freaking out. I better get going then. I have to do a lot of explaining to avoid getting grounded.'

Percy explained to his mother about the meeting. Luckily he wasn't grounded. 'That Mist manipulation sounds interesting but I will have to wait till the holidays to start learning that. If I include that to my schedule now I will die from overworking.' Percy decided.

****Scene Break****

The rest of the term passed quickly and Percy spend his time training and doing school work. Sally made sure that Percy had a lot of fun too. She didn't want her son to be a machine after all. Percy did well in martial arts and was progressing very fast by mastering the Katas very fast. His school work was good in both academic and physical education. His mother was extremely proud of him when his class teacher called and told her that Percy was one of their best student in his year group. And for Percy he considered the proud smile on his mother's face as the best gift he got. As the term came to an end the Jacksons made a lot of plans for the vacation. Since Gabe was absent from their lives now they had much more freedom to enjoy the life. Life was looking good for the Jacksons.

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. pls comment any modifications that i need to make. This is my first fanfic. So all your opinions are valuable.**


	3. Ch2 An Exciting Summer

**Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan has managed to write about Percy before me. So all rights belong to him.

 **Ch. 2 An** **Exciting Summer**

After the busy year he had Percy was looking forward to the summer. He was determined to do the best in school and was ready to work hard for it. But that really doesn't mean he enjoyed doing it. So the relaxation summer promised was endearing to him. But he also decided to not waste all the time by goofing around. 'May be I should start learning that Mist technique and my normal training in demigod powers and martial arts. That will take around 5 hours a day. The rest I can relax and enjoy.' He thought.

During the school term he wasn't able to visit Alice every day because of school work. He promised his mother to do well in class after all and visiting Alice everyday would be time consuming. But during holidays he had no such worries. He was able to visit his sister figure every day. In the first day of holiday itself he told her about his run in with Thalia and voiced his desire to learn mist manipulation to her and asked her if she knew enough to teach him.

"Of course I know how to manipulate Mist. How else do you think I keep away the mortals who want dump waste in my lake. I also do it when I save someone from drowning, after all it would not do good if mortals remember a nymph saving them. I am very proficient in the art of manipulating mist."

"Can you teach me?"

"I can but it will take time. It is a gradual process. It comes naturally to immortals but you demigod are capable of learning it. Some witches like Circe and Medea are good example. You won't be as good as a child of Hecate but you can still learn enough to confuse mortals and get things done without getting noticed by them." She explained.

"When can we start?" A very eager Percy asked.

"We are starting now. In order to manipulate Mist first you should understand how it works and be able to see through Mist illusions. Otherwise you will be very limited like that girl you mentioned."

She then proceeded to create several Mist illusions and instructed Percy how to see through them. By the end of their lesson Percy was able to identify a Mist illusion but not at a level to see through them. When Percy was about to leave she told him.

"You know Percy, you should get a celestial bronze weapon. Your aura masking and martial arts are all good, but if a monster manage spot you, you are helpless without a weapon."

"I know that. But I don't know where I can get one. Going to the camp now is not an option since Zeus would blast me. May be once my powers are enough to kill a monster we can kill one and take the weapon from them. A lone dracaenae would not pose much of a threat if I can create an ice spear and they always carry some weapon on them. By the next winter I will be able to create solid ice I believe."

At present maximum he can manage is creating some snowflakes.

"That idea has merit. And be careful not to get spotted till then."

"Ok Alice. See you later."

**** Scene Break****

Percy's martial arts training was going really well. Ha has taken to karate very easily. With his demigod instincts and superhuman reflexes he progressed in his training very well. He has already acquired a green belt. As he progressed each belt, the more difficult it became since he had to learn more and more moves with each belt. But Percy was determined to reach black belt before he turned eleven. His martial arts trainer was a master of Kendo as well. Percy wanted to start learning Kendo once he reached black belt in Karate. He hoped that combining eastern and western martial arts will give him an advantage over other demigods.

Percy had already learned to use the water in the body of people around him to sense them months ago. Now the constant use of the skill allowed Percy to reach a level where he can use this power subconsciously. This made it impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. Percy theorized that by this sensing ability he will be able to identify monsters since their immortal blood will be very different from that of any mortal organism. He also started to use this power during his martial arts training to avoid blind spots in his form. Even though he was able to sense the water in the body of others easily, He was unable to control the water in the body of a living organism. Percy tried to test that on a stray dog but found out the water in its body is refusing to follow his command. 'Must be some safeguard created by Poseidon to prevent his children from abusing such a power.' Percy theorized.

Percy also made a lot of progress in his training in mist manipulation. Now he is able to sea through Mist illusions if he concentrate. He is also capable of creating small diversions or make someone confused like Thalia did. He was far from being able to create illusions or mass memory altering like Alice is able to do, it would take years to reach that level anyway. Percy was satisfied with his progress since he will be able to make a quick escape from mortals in a tight situation now.

Percy did not spent all his free time obsessed with training. He hanged out with his friends from school regularly. He also spent a lot of time playing with the kids from the neighborhood in the local park. He also managed to go to few movies with his friends. When he watched the movie 'The clash of titans', it was really hard for him to hold the laughter seeing how different the movie is from the history. Now that his birthday is approaching Percy wondered what his mother was planning. She always had this secret smile on her face for the last week like she is planning some big surprise. Percy hoped it was something really exciting.

****Scene Break****

Sally Jackson wanted to do something special for her son this summer. He became her pride and joy in the last year. Not that she wasn't proud of him before but his change in the last year has blown away her mind. She couldn't really describe the joy she felt when that teacher called and told her about his accomplishment, the pride she felt was on a different level itself. 'If I knew that realizing his heritage would have made this kind of change in him, I would have told him about it myself. Now I have to plan something special for this summer. Our usual visit to Montauk wouldn't do.' Since she doesn't have to support Gabe's drinking any more, money was not a problem. Her job his enough to support both the Jacksons. Then there is the money Poseidon left her for Percy. 'I hadn't touched it yet but maybe I should use it to arrange a nice vacation for Percy. Since he is able to mask his aura and Zeus is unaware of his existence a plane trip wouldn't be a problem. Yes that would do….. And it will be a wonderful experience for Percy.' Sally decided. And with that plans were made for their vacation.

Just a week before Percy's birthday (August 18) sally finalized all her plans and arrangements. When Percy came back home that day from his friend she decided to inform him of her plans.

"Percy, come here. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it mom?"

"Well your birthday is coming and you have made me really proud last year, so I decided a vacation trip is in order for your reward."

"Really, where are we going?"

"Well I decided that you should see your family roots"

"Does that mean that we are going to…?"

"Yes son we are going to Greece. We will leave on fourteenth and it's a ten day trip. So start packing your bag."

"YES! Thank you so much mom"

"When we fly there you will have to be careful. You have to mask your aura for the entire flight or your uncle will come to learn about you. And there will be a lot of monsters in Greece so you will have to be careful for the whole journey. Also be careful don't say the name of any immortal deity or monsters there since it will easily attract them to your presence. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom. I will be careful"

"Good, then go start packing"

****Scene Break****

The Jacksons were tense for the entire trip to Greece. But Percy's aura masking worked like a charm and they can say that Zeus never got a wind of his existence. Percy was very excited about visiting the important places in the legends of his paternal family. Then there is the nice beaches of Greece. He knew that this is not chance that many half-bloods get in their lifetime. It was very difficult for a demigod to travel to the ancient lands through the mare nostrum, not to mention the high number of monsters roaming the land.

Their first stop in Greece was the capital city Athens. The city of Athens was the heart of the ancient Greek empire. Percy also remembered that the competition for the patronage the same city caused the great rivalry between his father and Lady Athena. Percy always believed there is something more to that story because, 'There no way that someone as awesome as Poseidon, who created awesome creatures like horses would limit his gift to just a salt spring.' Anyway back to Athens, the main tourist attraction is the acropolis of the ancient empire. It was in ruins but even in that sate it was awe inspiring. He could only imagine how great it would have looked in the ancient times with all its glory. The architecture was a sight to behold. Percy was sure that Lady Athena commissioned some of her children for its creation. Otherwise it would simply not possible to create such wonders like the Parthenon. The acropolis museum simply took his breath away. The exhibits found from the acropolis were displayed here. The statues of different gods as well as different artifacts was very interesting to see. The see through glass floors of the museum allowed the tourists to see the dig site below their feet. The ancient agora of Athens was also an interesting site to see. The National archaeological museum was a place where The Jacksons spent a lot of time. This museum contained a hell lot of ancient Greek art and archaeology, with sculpture, metalwork, vases and jewelry. Percy was amazed to find a celestial bronze sword among the exhibits. He wanted to steal that sword but the tight security prevented him from doing it. He was not confident that his developing mist manipulation techniques was enough to cover up the theft. So it was a disappointed Percy that left the museum. The Jacksons also visited many ancient temples that were dedicated to the gods. All in all the starting place of their vacation left a large imprint on their mind.

Their next destination was the Temple of Poseidon at Sounion. It was located seventy kilometers away from Athens and was located at the southernmost tip of the Attica peninsula in Greece. It was a popular site tourists favored after Athens since the sunset over the Aegean Sea, as viewed from the ruins of the temple is an amazing sight. This cliff was where Aegeus, king of Athens, leapt to his death off the cliff, thus giving his name to the Aegean Sea. He was the second father of Theseus(poseidon pocessed Aegeus during Theseus' birth). Theseus was supposed to hoist a white sail on his ship if he win his fight against the Minotaur. But on his way back Theseus forgot about the sail, and Aegeus seeing a black sail on the ship came to the conclusion that his son had died. In his grief Aegeus killed himself by jumping of the cliff. That was a really sad part of theseus' life from what Percy read. Even if it is in ruin the temple was a magnificent site. Also standing near his father's temple felt very rejuvenating for Percy. That means even though the gods have left the ancient lands their magic still lingers here. That was when he felt something pulling him towards a specific area in the temple. Since the number of people was lesser here he confidently used his mist manipulation skills to go where the magic pulled himwithout anyone noticing. There he saw a celestial bronze sword placed on a pedestal. The pedestal itself was covered in a very fine mist illusion that made the mortals avoid it. The sword was leaf shaped and was three feet in length. Even after two millennia from the time he guessed it was placed here the sword was in pristine condition. Percy found note that was written in ancient Greek near the sword. It read

' _To my son who finds this blade,_

 _I am leaving this blade in my temple here, as I move towards the new empire of Rome. I have added magical protections so that only a worthy son of mine can find it. This was the sword used by your brother Theseus to slay the Minotaur. But my son you should rename this sword as your own and create your own history with it. The sword will turn into a bracelet on your hand when you take it from the pedestal. The turn it back in to the sword pull the charm on the bracelet. If you drop the blade it will return to its bracelet form. Best wishes in your adventures to come son._

 _Your father'_

Percy picked up the sword and like the letter mentioned it was turned in to a bracelet. He pulled the sword shaped charm on and the three feet long blade sprang to life. The sword felt perfectly balanced in his hands. 'Tsunami' he name it, then the sword glowed once and the letters τσουνάμι was etched on the blade. "Thank you father I will wield this blade with pride" Percy said.

In his palace at Atlantis Poseidon felt the magic alerting him that someone has picked up the sword that he left in his temple at Sounion. Percy is his only demigod son at the moment. That means Percy is in the ancient lands now and took that sword for himself. He felt very proud of his son. 'He will become a great hero and make me proud of him. After all how can someone conceived and raised by his Sally not be great? I should watch him more from now on since he is aware of his heritage.' The rest of the day Queen Amphitrite and triton wondered why Poseidon was sporting a smug grin.

When Percy told his mother about the sword he found in the temple she was very glad that her son now has a very fine blade to defend himself in case of monsters. The aura masking is good and all but it never stops a mother from worrying about her child. For the rest of the trip the Jacksons dedicated the first week for exploring the ancient ruins. There was not enough time for them to visit each and every one of the historical sites but they made sure not to miss important ones like Sparta, Delphi, Olympia etc. Visiting all these ruins was a surreal experience for Percy. He wowed to comeback someday and visit the places he missed. They spend last three days of the trip by relaxing on the wonderful beach of Elafonisi, Crete. The return flight also went smoothly for the Jacksons. Overall they were very satisfied by their vacation.

****Scene Break****

In the last week of the summer holidays Percy visited Alice every day. She was glad that Percy acquired a sword for himself and showed him some basic moves but she couldn't do further since she was no master swordswoman. Percy decided that simple basic moves are enough for now and he can learn more from his martial arts class and the camp when he get there in the future. The new school year is arriving and Percy was looking forward to the term. 'More exciting summers may come in the future, this one will always be one of the best for me.' Percy thought as he relaxed into the realm of Morpheus in the last day of the holidays.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the comments.**


	4. Ch3 My Young Padawan

**Disclaimer:** I am going to say this for the last time. I do not Own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick Riordan

 **Ch.3 My Young Padawan**

The first week of the new school term passed relatively normal for Percy. But he was surprised when he was called to the office of his new class teacher Mrs. Thomson in the last hour on Friday. When he reached her office he could see his class teacher from previous year Mr. Adams talking with her. He cleared his throght to get their attention and asked "Excuse me Ma'am but I was told to come here."

Mrs. Thomson turned to him and spoke. "Ah Mr. Jackson we called you here because we need your help in a special matter."

"And what would that be ma'am?"

"Mr. Jackson from your files we learned that you had both ADHD and dyslexia. Is that information right?"

"Yes ma'am. I had trouble with those problem. But a teacher from my previous school told me how to overcome them and I practiced those methods for a long time to overcome them."

"That is the reason we called you here. You see a new student has transferred to my class from another school. She also has the same difficulties you had. We wanted you to help her overcome these problems as you did once." Mr. Adams informed him.

Percy thought it over and asked him.

"Sir, you do understand that, I can only show her how to do it but the main work should come from her, right?" Percy asked him.

"We know Mr. Jackson but we thought that being in the company of someone who had gone through the same problems, but had overcome them would give her more inspiration to do the work." The teacher told him.

"We don't need you to do it for free. If you manage to help her I will consider it for extra credit in your progress report." Mrs. Thomson told him.

Percy considered their words. 'There is a really good chance that this student is a demigod considering the fact that she has both ADHD and dyslexia. If she is, helping her will give me a possible ally in the future. Also there is the fact that I can use a training partner. It would also be good if I have a friend around my age who understand what I am going through. And If not simply helping her would give him extra credit. But first I have to meet this girl and determine whether she is a half-blood or not.' He thought.

"I understand sir. And I agree to help this student. What is her name and when can I meet her?"

"Her name is Piper Mclean. I will arrange for you to meet her after the class today."

****Scene Break****

For Piper Mclean her life till now was not good. She never knew her mother. Her father Tristan Mclean who is a famous movie actor didn't have enough time to spend with her. The servants took care of her most of the time. It was her father's secretary Jane that look after her needs. Jane hated the fact that she had to look after Piper. Jane always interfered Piper's time with her father and sometimes even created lies about Piper to make her look bad in front of her father. When she was five Piper noticed that her father gave her more attention when something troubling happened. That was when she started creating trouble intentionally. It was Jane who had to deal with most of the problems she create, and Jane hated her even more for that. Add her ADHD and dyslexia to the mix, Pipers life was hell.

Because of her trouble making Piper has been kicked out of the last three schools she have been to. How does she create trouble you may ask? For Piper it was easy. She stole things. Not actually steal per say, she just convinced the people to give expensive things to her. She don't know how that happens but when she ask someone very nicely to give her something they just did. But after a while they would remember and then blame her for stealing.

Then there is the impossible things she see. Piper has seen many weird creatures around the town when she was travelling but no one seemed to believe her about them. They kept saying that she was hallucinating.

Now she is in this new school and they are arranging someone older to babysit her. They are telling her that this older student would help her deal with her ADHD and dyslexia. Piper found it hard to believe. 'I think they are making this guy babysit me to make sure I don't cause any trouble. May be I should ask him nicely to leave me alone. That might work.' She thought.

She went to her class teacher Mr. Adams' classroom after the class hours where he will introduce Piper to her babysitter. When she reached the door she heard someone talking inside and she assumed it was the babysitter. She knocked the door.

"Come in." She heard Mr. Adams.

She entered the office and she was surprised by her supposed to be babysitter. It was the Mr. popular Percy Jackson. She has heard about the guy from her classmates. He transferred to this school last year and is top at everything, academic and sports. Then Mr. Adams Spoke.

"Ms. Mclean this is the person who offered to help you. His name is Percy Jackson and he was diagnosed ADHD and Dyslexia, but he overcame it by hard work. He will help you do the same."

Then he turned to Percy and said

"Mr. Jackson, this is the girl I talked about. Her name is Piper Mclean. I hope you can help her."

"Of course sir. May I talk to her in private?" Percy asked the teacher.

"You may. You can use this classroom for your talk. I will come back in half an hour" he said before leaving the two of them in the classroom.

Piper turned to Percy and said. "Please leave me alone. I don't want a babysitter."

****Scene Break****

Percy reached Mr. Adams class room just a few minutes after his classes were finished. The teachers said that they will introduce him to the student he was supposed to help when he get there. He entered the class and only saw Mr. Adams there.

"Ah Mr. Jackson, Please take a seat. Ms. Mclean will be here soon"

"It is alright sir"

That was when he heard the knocking and a girl entered after she got confirmation from Mr. Adams. Percy analyzed the girl in front of him. She appeared to be a very beautiful girl of Native American descent, with dark tanned skin and chocolate brown hair which was cut unevenly, and had thin strand braided to the side. She also had beautiful eyes which seemed to change colors like a kaleidoscope. She also had the aura of power that is associated with divine descent. 'A demigod most likely.' Percy concluded.

After a short introduction Mr. Adams left them in the classroom, giving them thirty minutes get acquainted. Then the girl spoke.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want a babysitter."

Percy felt a great urge to do just what she said. But years of meditation practice helped him snap out of it easily. 'A daughter of Aphrodite for sure.'

"Whoa. That is a powerful charm speak you got there. It just confirms my suspicions."

"What suspicions? That I am a trouble maker and should be kicked out of school?"

"No. Not at all. You are just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me guess something about you Piper. One, you know only one of your parents. Two, you have both ADHD and dyslexia. Three, you have a weird power that you cannot explain. Four, you see weird looking monsters now and then. Am I right so far?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I went through the same thing. I will explain everything but not here. But know this, I am here to help you with your problems and not as a babysitter."

"Sorry about calling you that. When can explain everything to me?"

"Patience my young Padawan. Are you free tomorrow?"

He had just gone through a star wars movie marathon in the last week of holidays, and wanted to annoy someone by calling them his Padwan like the Jedi masters do. And Piper provided an excellent opportunity for that.

"Yes. And don't call me Padawan."

"Whatever you say my young Padawan. Come to this address tomorrow at three in the afternoon."

Percy wrote down the address of Alice's lake thinking she didn't believe he could show her the nymph to convince her.

"OK"

"See you tomorrow then."

****Scene Break****

Percy informed his mother and Alice about the other half-blood he found and they were supportive of his intention to help her. But they warned him to be conscious about monsters since Piper still have an unmasked aura. But Percy was confident that as long as it is not a very tough monster he could handle it. The meeting time approached and Percy stood in an easily visible spot near the lake. Then he saw Piper getting dropped there in a limo and approached her.

"Don't cause any of your usual troubles. I don't have time for all that. And call for the driver when you are finished." He heard a women warning Piper before getting into limo and leaving.

"Hi" Piper greeted him.

"Hi. Let us find a secluded spot, then I will explain everything to you"

"Ok"

They moved to a corner where no one can see them. Then Percy Spoke.

"So Piper, I told you I would explain everything to you. First let me ask you, what do you know about Greek mythology?"

"I have good knowledge about them. I did research on them for one of my father's movie. But what does it have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with what we are going through. Think about it. Can't you find every weird monster you saw in Greek mythology?"

"Are you saying that all those things are real and we are some kind of special humans that can see them?"

"Partially correct my young Padawan. But we are something more. What did the Greek gods do in the ancient times when they visited the mortal world?"

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"Demigods Piper. The gods used to hook up with mortals and have children with them. Then they would leave the mortal parent to raise the child alone. The children grow up being attacked by the monsters and later become the heroes of legend or perish by monsters. Both of us are children of gods."

"Are you saying my mother was an Olympian goddess? This must be some kind of joke. Did you called me here to tell me all these nonsense. What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Then explain all the weird things you saw. Explain your power to charm speak."

"There has to be some other explanation. And what is this 'charm speak'?"

"Your ability to convince people to do things just by speaking to them. This ability allows you to control other people by your words. If you don't accept anything else explain this."

Saying that Percy willed a gallon of water to rise from the lake and come to them. Then he created different shapes in the water by bending it to his will. He then proceeded to boil the water and then cooled it down to snow. Piper's jaw was touching the ground when Percy finished his demonstration. She then asked faintly.

"What? How?"

"My father is Poseidon the lord of the sea. It allows me to tap in to his domains and control water. Just like you inherited your charm speak from your mother."

"Who is my mother then?"

Piper asked accepting the idea in the end after a long contemplation.

"My Guess is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, she is the one with charm speak ability."

"Can you teach me more about all these stuff?" She asked.

"I can my young Padawan. Please sit down, a long theory lesson is in order."

Then Percy proceeded to explain about the truths of mythological world. Then he explained her the demigod aura and the need to mask it through meditation. He also explained to her how she got ADHD and dyslexia and how to overcome them. Piper was ecstatic about getting rid of ADHD and dyslexia. She also wanted to develop her demigod powers. She was also terrified of the prospect of monster attack. Percy then proceeded to give instruction on meditation and aura masking. Percy also warned her about not saying the names of any monsters or deity because it would attract their attention. He then gave her two books.

"The first book is about meditation techniques. It will help you with ADHD and Aura masking. That is the first important thing you need to learn. Otherwise it will not be safe for you to be out in the open. The other book is called Iliad, it gives detailed knowledge on Greek mythology. I know how hard it is to read books with dyslexia, but believe me the more you read the easier it becomes. Now I believe it is time for us to part. If you have any doubt you can ask me"

"Ok. Thank you for helping me with this."

She then called the driver using her cellphone.

"Oh I forgot something. Try not use your phone until you mask your aura. There is something about monsters tracking us through phone I have been told. Better you don't take any risk until you are more experienced"

"OK"

The driver came after 30 minutes and they said their good byes for the day.

**** Scene Break****

The next few months were really hectic for Piper. She didn't want to believe Percy at first. But what he said explained so much. After their conversation she started noticing more monsters. She was constantly worried about monster attack. So her first priority was learning meditation and masking her aura. Unlike Percy she had a good instructor on aura masking technique. So with just a month of meditation she has found her aura and started concealing it. Her aura was not as strong as Percy's. Percy also had the disadvantage of being the son of the sea. The restlessness of sea clearly reflected on Percy's aura. That was why it was harder for him to control his aura than anyone else. But for Piper she had no such difficulties she managed to mask her aura completely in four months. Only after Alice said it was sufficient, she eased in her practice. Percy had introduced Alice to her a few days after the first meeting. They also became fast friends and Alice took Piper under her wing as a little sister.

The continuous meditation also helped piper keep her ADHD under control. That was something her teachers commented on. Percy got a lot of praise for helping a troubled student. But Piper has not overcome her dyslexia yet. Unlike aura masking she was not in hurry for that. She still wanted to overcome that problem but she decide to do it in long term. Her charm speaking powers is also improving. It was Alice that helped her with that. Alice didn't have the ability but she has seen it in action many times in her long life. Percy volunteered to be the test subject saying he wanted to learn to resist charm speaking and being her test subject gave him that opportunity. She also had an unwilling test subject, Jane. She would make Jane do embarrassing things in the public. This was Pipers form of revenge for all Jane has put her through.

During the first few weeks of her training with Percy, they were attacked two times. Once by a dracaenae and once by a hell hound. Percy dispatched both of them easily with his sword. Though the dracaenae put up a fight she was no match for Percy. And piper got the Knife the dracaenae was carrying in case she was attacked when she is alone. She was very grateful for have a weapon for her own since she felt very helpless when Percy fought the monsters alone. She also wanted to learn self-defense but Percy advised to take it easy for now. He was of the opinion that she would get exhausted with all other training and school work. And he was right, but that doesn't mean Piper has to like it. Just before holidays Percy showed Piper how to channel her divine energy into muscles to improve her physical performance and told her to practice it every day with the few basic Katas he showed her and promise to teach her more self-defense in the next term. 'Now I just have to find a way to stop that smart ass from calling me Padawan.' She thought.

Piper's attention seeking also stopped since she has the love and care of a new family. She saw Sally as her surrogate mother and Percy and Alice as siblings, and they returned her feelings. She still have issues with her father not having time for her, but she stopped intentionally causing trouble in order to get his attention.

**** Scene Break****

It has been four months since his first meeting with piper. They have grown close over that period of time and Percy came to care for her as a little sister. He still called her Padwan Since it annoyed the hell out of her. And the Christmas holidays are approaching. When Piper showed continuous improvement in academics and social matters the teachers praised him. Percy gracefully accepted the praise but told them that it was Piper who did the actual work, he had only shown her the way. They have both also improved in their demigod powers.

Percy can now create solid ice using his powers. But doing so drained him easily. But Percy was determined to increase his endurance by practice. At present two or three ice spears are his maximum limit. Percy added sword lessons to his own training. He practiced the move Alice showed him and tried to make them as easy as breathing to do. He also watched some videos and tried to emulate the move seen in them. None of these are enough to substitute an actual trainer or sparring partner. But for now that is the most available to him. 'After the holidays I should start teaching Piper self-defense. She can be a sparring partner once she has learned enough.' He thought.

Percy also learned to resist charm speak with the help of Piper. He volunteered to be her test subject while she was practicing it and tried to snap out of her command as fast as possible. Now he can easily shrug off even the most powerful charm speak by Piper. He knew Piper was not on the level of powerful empousa, but Piper's powers are still growing and he hoped to reach level where an empousa has no effect on him, with her help.

His Karate class is going good and last week he was awarded a blue belt. He still wanted to reach black belt before he turn eleven. His martial arts lesson really helped him in his fight against that dracaenae and hell hound he had to fight. When he fought them instead of blindly waving his sword around, He managed to dodge their attack and do counter attack that finished them off. He wanted to reach black belt soon and start learning kendo.

On the school related matters he still kept up with his good performance. He was inducted to the swimming team for his age group and will be participating in interschool competitions in the coming term after the holidays. In this school term Percy decide to learn Latin and research more about Rome. It was easy for him to learn Latin but it didn't come as naturally as Greek. When he learned more about Rome he came to the conclusion that they were copycats. Seriously almost all things they have are copied from Greeks but in a more militaristic manner. About the roman version of gods Percy could say that some improved but some degraded. For example Mars would be preferred over Ares by anyone, on the other hand Athena was seriously downgraded when she became Minerva. Percy didn't like the way Romans viewed His father. He considered Neptune a downgraded version of Poseidon. He also decided to learn roman style fighting later in life since he believed learning different styles and amalgamating them will give him a better advantage.

****Scene Break****

During the Christmas holidays The Jacksons visited Montauk beech for a week. But this time Piper accompanied them. Tristan Mclean was away on a shooting trip and he was happy to let Piper stay with the young man who helped his daughter. Jane tried to cause problems but Piper managed to 'convince' her not to. During this visit Percy managed to learn surfing. Just like swimming it came naturally to him. But Piper was very bad at it.

During the holidays Piper managed to learn to channel her divine power into muscles with help from Percy. Percy and Alice also helped Piper to learn how to sea through the mist illusion. She will learn how to manipulate the Mist next summer.

They managed to convince Tristan Mclean to let Piper learn martial arts with Percy. Their argument that people may try to kidnap Piper asking for ransom won him over. He is now eager to send piper to martial arts class. She will be starting them during the next term.

Percy and Sally convinced Piper to try out for the school music club. She is descended from Cherokee artists and her mother is Aphrodite. Her heritage from both sides of the family tree gave her a beautiful singing voice. But Piper was very shy to do it on a stage. They hoped that she would come out of her shell by trying out for the music club.

Overall the Holidays were very peaceful and enjoyable to the Jacksons and Piper. Piper wished for more time like this. She was becoming a part of the Jacksons family.

****Scene break****

The new school term was very busy for Percy. Along with all his usual training he had to attend the training sessions for the interschool tournament. Percy was sure he could win without any special training, he was a son of Poseidon after all but he cannot give that excuse to the coach. Hence the compulsory training sessions. The school wanted him to participate in other games too. But Percy declined citing it would harm his academic performance.

His academic performance still remained at the top. Percy also slowly gained proficiency in Latin. He also tutored Piper in ancient Greek. She also showed interest in learning Latin next year.

Pipers training was coming along excellently. She now had really good control over her charm speaking. She started attending martial arts class at the same academy Percy goes to. The trainer says she has good aptitude for fighting. She is not on the same level as Percy but, she was much better than normal humans. At the insistence of Percy and Sally she joined the Music club. She didn't like the attention at first, but after a few meetings she came to enjoy it. Piper was gradually overcoming her dyslexia too. With her ADHD firmly under control and better handle of dyslexia she is doing better in classwork. She also noticed that her father is spending as much time with her as possible. She thinks that the talk Sally had with her father when they met after the holidays has something to do with it, but she never asked.

Percy won the swimming tournament easily. He actually broke the tournament record for his age group. His coach was brimming with pride when Percy was awarded the gold medal. Percy also noticed a man in Khaki Bermuda shorts and Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it, and smug smile on his face waving at him. After a few seconds he couldn't find that man any more.

Percy's Powers over water increased in the last term. He can now create about a dozen ice spears. Another thing Percy became very good at was Mist manipulation. Percy kept up with the training Alice gave him last summer and improved upon it. He can now easily confuse any mortal and create diversions if needed. But Percy understood that it was his limit. He couldn't go any further as a demigod without the blessing of Hecate.

The school year ended just like last year, with Percy getting praised for both his academic and extracurricular activities. He also got a lot of praise for the improvement Piper showed. Percy hoped that his mother would give him a similar gift to last year. And if so, he hoped Piper could come.

 **Authors not:**

 **Hey guys... Thats it with the third chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. Please tell me if there is any improvements required.**


	5. Ch4 A Gift From Dad

**Ch.4 A Gift From Dad**

Percy wanted to have a relaxed and rewarding summer like last year. But all that hope was extinguished when a man in his early twenties showed up in his doorstep just One week into the summer holidays. The man had blue skin and he showed his shark like teeth when he smiled. He had bright green eyes like a neon bulb. Percy assumed he was a monster and reached for his bracelet to activate his sword. But the man was faster and as soon as Tsunami sprang to life, it was knocked away from his hands and he had trident pointed at his neck. Percy contemplated his options for escape and taking down his attacker but the man just smiled and lowered the trident then said.

"You have good instincts Perseus Jackson, but you have little experience. That is what I am here to correct. By the time I leave I will make a warrior out of you"

"What do you mean and who the hell are you."

"My name is Bill and I am a mer-hero in Lord Poseidon's army. I can proudly say I am one of the best. That is why your father has sent me here to train you for the next six weeks. He also told me to give you this."

Then the now named Merman Bill gave him a gift wrapped box. Percy opened the box still keeping an eye on Bill. He found a charm that looked like a shield and letter inside the box. He unfolded the letter it was written in ancient Greek and it read

 _Percy,_

 _First let me say I deeply regret not being there for you. I wanted to raise you myself but if my brothers come to know about you they will find a way to kill you. Anonymity was the best protection I could give you. Also when a demigod come to know about their heritage, their aura becomes stronger. So keeping you in the dark was also necessary for your protection. We gods are also prohibited from directly interfering in our children's life. But since you are aware of your heritage now, there is nothing preventing me from helping you secretly and indirectly._

 _The magic I placed on the sword you now wield alerted me about you acquiring it. That implied of your knowledge off our world. After that incident I kept an eye on for the rest of your vacation and school year. I have to say that you made me really proud by your achievements. Being able to conceal your aura at your age is no small feat and I applaud for being able to create an ice spear. And that competition, you showed them who the boss is. But I found that your weapon skills are not improving due to the lack of someone to train you. That is why I am sending Bill to you. He is a very capable mer-hero and will teach you in the art of western swordsmanship._

 _The charm is a gift from me. It a shield created by the Cyclops in my forges. You can reveal its true form by tapping it two times. You can add it tour bracelet and the magic I placed on it will make sure it will return every time you lose it. Wield it proudly son and best of luck_

 _Father_

Percy attached the charm to his bracelet that has returned to his hands and then tapped it twice. A magnificent Greek style shield sprang to life. It was made up of celestial bronze and was around two feet in diameter. The edges was sharpened in order to use it as a weapon. There was green trident carved in the center. All in all it was a work of art. Then he was brought out of the reverie by his mother's voice.

"Who is that Percy?" Sally Jackson asked after seeing Bill.

"He is a mer-hero named Bill. Apparently dad has been watching me for the past year and send him to train me in swordfight"

"That is right ma'am. I was ordered to train Perseus for the next six weeks." Bill supplied.

"If you are a mer-hero how are walking on the land? I thought mer-people had fish tails" Percy asked.

"When we travel on land our tails turn into legs." Bill explained for them.

"Will you be staying here?" Sally asked bill.

"If I have to. Even though we are capable of staying on the land we prefer to be in the water. So if there is a lake or river nearby I would prefer to stay there."

"We can ask Alice about housing him. This is a really good chance for you to learn Percy. We shouldn't waste such an opportunity."

"I think she will agree."

"Excuse me ma'am, but who is this Alice?" Bill asked.

"Alice is the naiad of a lake nearby. She is a friend of ours. We were planning to ask her to house you."

"I would appreciate that ma'am."

"By the way Bill how did you find our home?"

"I didn't. Lord Poseidon teleported me here."

"Ah, that clears it. I was afraid that there was some problem with my aura masking and you tracked me using it."

"I am unable to sense your aura Perseus. Your masking is perfect. Do not worry."

"Well then let us go and ask Alice about your accommodation shall we?"

"Of course."

****Scene Break****

Alice it seemed has no problem with housing a handsome mer-hero as she put it. It looked like Alice had crush on Bill. Bill also liked the clean waters of the lake and graciously accepted her hospitality. After Bill has settled all his things in the lake, Percy and Bill looked around the neighborhood for suitable place for training. After a few hours of walking around they determined that the abandoned warehouse a few kilometers away from Percy's house would be a suitable place. In order to avoid mortals walking up on their training, together they added a hell lot of mist illusions around the ware house. Bill was impressed with Percy's Mist manipulation talent and congratulated him for learning such valuable talent at a young age.

Then Bill said.

"Everything is in order now Perseus. Your training will start tomorrow. You will be here by seven in the morning and will be here till the evening. I have to impart years of training into your head in six weeks. I will make you a warrior worthy of your father."

Percy wanted to argue about the timing but the tone Bill used left no room for arguing. So he meekly nodded and agreed.

"Then scram. I have to make some plans for your training. Your father only informed me about the training just one hour before I left Atlantis. And Perseus?"

"Yes?"

"Prepare for hell."

With that Percy was dismissed. He walked home with trepidations about the next day.

****Scene Break****

The next six weeks, as Bill promised were pure hell. The first day Percy reached the training ground fifteen minutes late. The resulting punishment was two hundred push-ups and Percy was never late again. In the first morning of training they established that Percy was adequate in hand to hand combat and combat using his powers. Then came the test for weapon skills and Percy was trounced to the ground again and again by Bill.

"Your hand to hand combat and magical combat are adequate. You also have good endurance. You are channeling your divine energy to your muscles I presume?" Bill asked him during the lunch break.

Seeing Percy node he continued.

"But your weapon skills leave a lot to be desired. So from now on I will be training you on combat using Spear and sword. I am not eligible to teach you archery for that you will have to go to that demigod camp."

Percy nodded in agreement. Then he asked. "Hey Bill, where did you get your training from?"

"We have training camp for mer-heroes in Atlantis. The camp is called Camp Fish-blood. I know it not very imaginative, but it was named as such millennia ago by the two ichthyocentaur brothers who started it. They are named Afros and Bythos. Afros taught me poetry & cooking and Bythos taught me fighting. All the mer-heroes go there to get their training and they supply the armies of your father. Even your Immortal Half-brother Triton went there in his youth."

"Whoa! That is new to me. Will I be able to go there as well?"

"With Special permission from your father, you might be able to. But my recommendation is that you should go to camp Half-blood. There is a lot of difference between fighting on the land and water. Also I heard that Chiron is a wonderful trainer."

"You are right. Also my Step mother and Brother may take offence to my presence in Atlantis."

"That's a possibility." Then he added. "Get ready let us resume your training. I only have very short time to shape you into a warrior."

That was followed by few hours of intense training in sword fighting. Percy had a long way to improve and Bill was determined to make that happen. A battered and bruised Percy collapsed in to his bath tub after a short supper by eight in the evening. He decided to sleep underwater hoping that it would heel his bruises. He also remembered to direct all the divine energy coming to him towards his muscles in order to take the soreness away. Barely two minutes passed before Percy was asleep.

The following days Percy was put through hell. Every day morning Bill would train him on sword fighting and in the afternoon on spear fighting. Bill was a hard task master. He was of the opinion learning by doing. They would spar all the time and Bill would correct any mistakes Percy had on his technique and give him tips and tricks on new techniques too. But if Percy commits a mistake twice he would be punished by extra Push-ups. After the first two weeks Percy's number of mistakes decreased considerably. They have determined that Percy was a natural in sword fighting but he was just OK with a spear. Even though he was going through hell Percy was determined to soak up as much training from Bill as possible in the limited time they have. So he never complained about the hardships Bill put him through and obeyed every command Bill game him like it came from the creator itself. As a result he was improved leap and bounds in their training.

After the first two weeks of training in basic Sword and spear techniques, they entered into more difficult and unique techniques. This time bill taught Percy how to incorporate his water powers in his fighting. He learned how to offset his opponent using his water manipulation all the while wielding a sword or spear. Now he can create an ice bar to trip his opponent while sparring or create an ice spear and use it as a side attack. He also found out that there was a hell lot of ways to distract your opponent using water manipulation during a fight. He also learned to use the water in your opponent's body to sense attacks from blind spots. This technique would be extremely useful when fighting multiple enemy's and you cannot keep an eye on all of them. To teach him this technique Bill had him use a blindfold during the spar.

The last two weeks were purely dedicated to sword fighting because they decided that mastery of one weapon is better than adequate knowledge in many weapons when fighting a skilled opponent. So in the last two weeks Percy learned much more about sword fighting. Percy showed an aptitude in dual wielding of swords rather than a sword and shield. So Bill tutored him using two wooden practice swords. In the last week Percy was also made to fight Bill under water to prepare him for such a situation. By the end of the training Percy was able to hold himself against Bill for about twenty minutes in a spar. He has not reached a level where he can defeat Bill but now Percy can give him a good fight rather than an easy victory in their spars.

The training finished two weeks before Percy's birthday. When they finished the training the decided not to remove the Mist illusions placed on the abandoned warehouse. Percy decided that he could use this building to train Piper. Bill agreed with the sentiment and warned Percy to train regularly lest his skills degrade. Percy agreed and was determined to master sword fight and surpass his trainer one day.

During his stay in the lake Bill became very close to Alice and there were tears in both of their eyes when Bill was about to go back to Atlantis. He kissed her and told her that he would come back to visit her and promised to Iris message her regularly. Bill also gave Percy a bag of Drachmas and told him to call once in a while. They had formed a brotherly relationship during the training. And before he left Bill left a warning for Percy.

"Perseus I put a lot of time and effort to shape you in to a warrior. I will visit Alice now and then and if I find you have neglected your training, I will pound you to the ground till you never get up."

Percy gulped and nodded. "Thank you Bill for everything. And please convey my gratitude to my father. And one more thing before you leave."

"What is it?"

"Alice is a sister to me and if you hurt her there will be no place in the world where you can hide from me. Understand?"

"Clearly"

"We are good then."

****Scene Break****

Piper was feeling conflicted emotions. On the one hand she was extremely happy to spend this vacation with her father. But when she heard from Percy that he learning to fight from a mer-hero his father sent, she felt very disappointed to not be there and join the training. 'I will have to get Percy to teach me everything he learned.' She planned. She was keeping up with her Katas even during the vacation. She was also jealous of Percy that he was getting attention from Poseidon. She hoped that if she became a talented hero, her mother would pay her some attention.

Just before the holidays started Piper with the advice from Jacksons decided to tell her father about the mythological world. He didn't believe her at first but when she showed him her ability to charm speak and superhuman physical abilities he believed her. Then her father felt very guilty about leaving his daughter to face all the supernatural problems alone. In order to make it up to her he decided to have an eight week vacation with his daughter alone. He wanted to have some father- daughter bonding time. So he canceled all his appointments for the holidays and asked Piper where she would like to go for vacation. She remembered about the Jacksons visit to Greece and told her father that was the place she wanted to go. Tristan Mclean liked the idea and booked the journey.

Their visiting time was much longer than that of Jacksons' and Piper intended to milk this opportunity as much as possible. Greece was as amazing as Percy said and even more. Since she had a lot of time she visited a lot more places that are important in mythology than the Jacksons did. She also noticed something the Jacksons missed. Some of the temples that are listed as ruins are actually just mist illusions. Some gods didn't want their precious temples destroyed. So they protected it and covered it up with mist. When Piper entered one such temple that belonged to her mother she felt familiarity wash over her but nothing else happened. She knew that her mother has felt her presence and believed that her mother will visit her soon. Tristan Mclean on the other hand was completely amazed and felt nearly overwhelmed. But he happily went along for the sake of his daughter.

The last two weeks of her vacation was spent relaxing on a beach resort her father arranged in Rhodes islands. She was looking forward to going back and learn to actually fight using a sword.

****Scene Break****

Sally Jackson considered where she would take her son for a vacation. 'He has been training so hard in this summer. He deserves a vacation. A vacation like last summer will help him relax. But where should I take him. She contemplated and reached an answer. 'Well Percy's paternal family is also the gods of Rome. And he has been learning Latin too. Since he visited Greece last summer it is only fair that he visit Rome this time. Yes that will do. Now where was the number of that travel agent?' And thus Sally planned another interesting vacation.

****Scene Break****

The day Percy's training with Bill was over Sally brock the news to him.

"Percy, you have been working very hard for the last six weeks. So I thought a vacation like last lime would help you relax."

"Really? Where are we going this time?"

"Since you have been learning Latin and researching about Rome I thought you would like to go there." Sally told him and handed the plane tickets to him.

Percy hugged his mother and said "Thank you so much mum."

"Just like last time be careful on the plane and the ancient lands."

"Ok mom. I will be careful."

"Well then start packing and don't leave everything for the last moment."

**** Scene Break****

Even though they were aware of the fact that Zeus cannot detect Percy's aura the Jacksons were tense during the plane trip across the Atlantic Ocean. They reached the city of Rome on fourteenth of august and started exploring the city next day. 'The copycats got class.' Percy had to admit it after seeing the Coliseum. The Colosseum or Coliseum also known as the Flavian Amphitheatre is the largest Amphitheatre ever built and is situated at the middle of the Roman city. The Coliseum could hold, it is estimated, between 50,000 and 80,000 spectators, having an average audience of some 65,000. It was used for gladiatorial contests and public spectacles such as mock sea battles, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas based on Classical mythology. It is partially ruined state because of earthquakes. Percy could only imagine it in its all glory at the time of its creation. The fact that it is still standing is a credit to Roman architecture.

The next place to visit was the Roman forum. It is a rectangular plaza surrounded by the ruins of several important ancient government buildings at the center of the city of Rome. Citizens of the ancient city referred to this space, originally a marketplace, as the Forum Magnum, or simply the Forum. It was for centuries the center of Roman public life: the site of triumphal processions and elections; the venue for public speeches, criminal trials, and gladiatorial matches; and the nucleus of commercial affairs. Here statues and monuments commemorated the city's great men. Seeing the forum he understood an important fact about the Romans. They loved discipline. The orderly arrangement of buildings itself screamed that fact.

You cannot many temples for the gods in Rome today since most of them were converted into churches during the ages. No wonder the gods abandoned Rome and moved with the heart of the west. But Percy still visited many churches since the artworks in some of them were the best in the entire world. The works of many legendary painters and sculptors were displayed all along the city. Percy enjoyed the history told by them.

Percy visited many museums and could some artifacts from the old empire there. But Percy was disappointed that he did not get to vie any ancient temples. The National Roman Museum housed many of the sculptures from the ancient times and some of them are really enthralling in their beauty. There was another thing that bugged Percy. When the Romans accepted and worshiped the gods they added many new gods like Bellona and Mithras. Since they did not have any Greek counterpart Percy was confused about what happened to them after the fall of Rome. He had never heard of any of their demigods too. 'Is it possible that there is another camp for the children of these gods, and gods keep them away from their Greek children due to the enmity between Greeks and Romans? It is also possible that when Jupiter reverted back to Zeus, he threw them in to Tartarus due to his paranoia.'

They spend their last three days in Santa Marinella beach. It was one of the most beautiful beaches in Rome. After all the hard work during this summer just relaxing for three days in this pretty beach felt heavenly to Percy.

The Jacksons returned back to New York a week before the end of the holidays. As soon as they retuned Piper demanded Percy to train her in sword fighting. When they reached the ware house they found three dacaenae in there. That was when Percy remembered Bill's warning that leaving a building simply covered in Mist will attract monsters to it. After the training he went through they were not a problem for Percy and he took on two of them at once. Since Piper didn't want feel useless like last time she also fought and killed one of them. She basically ordered the dracaenae to stand still and stabbed it with her knife when it obeyed. They took the spoils of that war (two spears and a sword) home with them. The rest of the week passed without any problems and they were looking forward to what this school year would bring.

 **AN:**

 **That's the 4th chapter. Plese read and review**


	6. Ch5 Archery Troubles

**Ch.5 Archery Troubles**

One month in to the new school year Percy was awarded brown belt in his Karate class. He really worked hard to reach this level. He wanted to reach black belt very badly and start learning kendo. He decided to work extra hard this year to reach his goal. Piper who was now training with him was awarded an orange belt two weeks ago. She is also working hard to improve her martial arts skills. Percy was asked to represent in a state level championship for his age group that was going to happen in the Christmas holidays. Percy told his trainer that he would think about it and he needed to ask permission from his mother. His trainer assured him that it was perfectly safe competition and Percy would do well in Kata and Kumite single rounds. He said it was good both for the reputation of the dojo and Percy could use the certificate in future. Percy was warming up to the idea.

Percy and Piper trained in sword fighting every weekend. Piper claimed the sword they got from the dacaenae group and demanded Percy to teach her since she wasn't there for Bill's training. Percy agreed and used the wooden swords Bill lest behind to train her. Percy didn't want to risk injury since unlike him, Piper cannot heal with water. They didn't have a steady supply of Ambrosia or Nectar like the camp either. The small amount Bill left him were saved for any case emergency. Their training place was once again attacked by the monsters and this time it was a single hell hound. Percy dispatched it easily. Piper showed an aptitude in sword fighting, not a natural like Percy, but he thought that she can master sword fighting if she work hard. Her attempt in learning spear fight ended when it became obvious that she is as much a danger to herself as to others with a spear. They agreed to never speak of that disastrous attempt.

Percy was also practicing dual wielding a sword every day. He really wanted to be a master of dual wielding. At present he only had one sword but he intended to get another soon. He decided to use his shield only when fighting an opponent with ranged weapon like a bow and arrow. He wanted to surprise Bill the next time he see him. Percy also practiced with a spear but the lack of a sparring partner was hindering the effort. So he decided to just keep up with the forms and spar when Bill is here.

Piper's Skill with sword was different from Percy's. She preferred the classical sword and shield method than Percy's dual wielding. She didn't have a shield so Percy lend her his shield during the practice. Percy also decide to help Piper train with her Knife. He theorized that her lithe frame would be helpful in slipping past the opponent's defense and stab them. This technique required a lot more agility and speed than other weapons so Percy advised Piper to practice channeling her magic to muscles to increase her speed. He also advised her to learn dancing since that would help her greatly with agility.

Percy and piper also wanted to learn archery. But they had neither the trainer nor the equipment required. So they decided to wait till the Christmas holidays and by a professional bow using their combined pocket money. They were reluctant to ask their parents since they are spending a lot of money for their training. They decided to learn archery from guide books and tutorial videos from internet.

****Scene Break****

Piper laid on her bed and started thinking about her life since she met Percy. She had come a long way from that little girl who caused trouble to get her father's attention to what she is now. Percy had become a brother to her and Sally became her surrogate mother. She is now aware of her heritage, she became closer to her father and Jane is not much of a nuisance now. She is even becoming a good student in school with her ADHD is firmly under control and dyslexia not being much of a problem. She had also learned Ancient Greek from Percy. All the training they are going through is also helping Piper keep a good figure. She joined the music club last year at the insistence of the Jacksons, but later it became an integral part of her life. Last week at the insistence of Percy she joined a dance class. Dancing also came naturally to her like singing, perks of being a daughter of Aphrodite. All in all she changed from a shy little girl to an outgoing strong girl. 'Meeting Percy was the best thing happened in my life.' With that thought she drifted into Morpheus' realm.

When Piper woke up she was on the top of Eiffel tower and in front of her was the most beautiful women she has ever seen. She was wearing a red satin dress, with hair curled in a cascade of ringlets, perfect makeup, dazzling eyes that change color every second like a kaleidoscope. 'Well this could only be one person.' She thought.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yes dear. I am your mother."

"How am I here?"

"You dear are sleeping, and I brought you here in a dream to talk."

"But why Paris?"

"Don't you know dear? This is the city of love."

'Ah of course she would bring me here of all places.'

"Is that where I got the ability to understand and speak French?" Piper had come across some French tourists during her vacation and was able to understand them. At that time she didn't understand how that was possible.

"Of course dear. French is the language of love. All my children are fluent in it."

"So what would you like to talk mom?"

"You see Piper I actually try to leave my children unaware of their heritage till they are at least 13."

"But why? Wouldn't it be better if we learn how to fight before monsters get to us?

"Ah, there is the problem. Usually my children at your age have very faint aura and monsters tend to leave them alone. Informing them would increase their aura much more and they will have to go to that camp."

"But I attracted monster before I knew."

"You see dear you were conceived on a valentine's day, a day I am most powerful. So you are more powerful than usual. I was also very angry with something Artemis said that day. That is why my battle instinct is also present in you. Usually my children are not ADHD but you are. So you will be a better warrior than your brothers and sisters."

"I am glad I met Percy. Otherwise I would have been in trouble."

"As am I. I should congratulate you on that though, he is perfect boyfriend material. Handsome, smart and loyal."

"Mom! He is like a brother to me."

"So? We Greeks are famous for marrying siblings."

"Mom….. Please, please drop it." A scarlet colored Piper begged.

"Ok dear if you really don't want to talk about it. But don't think you escaped the subject."

"I am only nine mom. I will think about a boyfriend much later."

"Whatever. I have a gift for you."

Saying that Aphrodite handed Piper a necklace with a heart shaped locket. "If you pull the locket it will turn into a bow." Piper did as she was told and a pink colored bow materialized in her hand and a quiver with a dozen arrows materialized on her shoulder.

"If you drop the bow it will turn back into its necklace form. I had my husband make it specifically for you, that cripple has some usages like that. Your brother Eros makes his bow a great weapon. Hopefully you will too. And use that money you are saving to by some beauty products and some jewellery. Also tell your boyfriend not to bother trying his hand at archery. After Orion incident Apollo cursed the children of Poseidon. Even if they have the natural talent they will be unable to learn to use that potential."

"Thank you mom. And Percy is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say dear. Now it time for you to go back to sleep.

"Good by mom."

And Pipers world went black.

**** Scene Break****

When Piper told him about her encounter with Lady Aphrodite Percy was very happy for Piper. Then she showed him her new bow and told him about Apollo's curse. Percy didn't believe her at first but after few disastrous attempts he gave up.

"Are you saying that I cannot use a bow even if I have the talent?"

"Yes"

"And this is because Apollo cursed my ability to learn archery because he had an issue with a brother of mine three millennia ago?" He really wanted to kick Apollo where it hurts now.

"Yep. Sucks to be you." She teased him.

'Now she is gloating' he thought. "Damn it. Now I have to find something else for ranged combat."

"Maybe you should try throwing knifes."

"That's a good idea. I will look into it."

They found that Piper had some talent with her bow and she practiced with it a lot from then on. At the same time Percy started to learn to use throwing knifes. But he was determined to find a way around Apollo's curse. 'I am not limiting myself to closed combat because of an immature god.' Percy thought.

On the other note Percy accepted his martial arts trainer's request and decided to participate in the karate tournament. At first Sally didn't want Percy to go, but his argument that it would be an excellent training opportunity for real life battle won her over. Because of the tournament His trainer increased Percy's training and he had a lot less free time now. But since he is doing more work now, he hoped to reach black belt easily by the end of the year.

**** Scene Break****

By the time Christmas arrived Percy was much more confident in his fighting abilities. Not only in hand to hand combat but also in sword fighting. Bill visited two times and both times he commented that Percy was improving. The last time Percy nearly defeated bill. Bill also helped piper during his visits. Her swordsmanship was also improving at a good rate. After she started to learn dancing her movements become much more graceful. She learned to dance around the opponent and strike very fast through their defense. Each day Piper was becoming more of a warrior.

In the matter of ranged combat Piper became good with her bow. She can shoot bull's eye six out of ten times now. And she loved to rub it in his face now and then. For Percy he became really good with a throwing knife. He can also hit a bull's eye six out of ten times with them.

Their training area was attacked half a dozen time. Mostly it was small monsters like darcaenae, hellhound or harpies. But one time it was a rouge Cyclops. That was the toughest battle they had and it took their combined effort to send it to Tartarus. Piper distracted it with her charm speak and shot it with her bow while Percy slashed its legs and sent ice spears at it. In the end when the Cyclops kneeled over from injuries Percy jumped high and stabbed it in chest with Tsunami deeply. The Cyclops turned to dust at that. The only injury he suffered was a sprained left hand when he blocked a swipe by its club with his shield. That was healed with a piece of ambrosia from their stash. Sometimes they would get a high quality weapon made up of celestial bronze from the monsters. They assumed that the monster got it from some poor demigod they killed. One time they got a dagger made up of gold and Percy kept it for himself. Bill said it was made up of a rare metal called Imperial gold and it was very deadly to monsters like celestial bronze. When they had enough metal they gave it to Bill and asked him if he could have the Cyclops create a shield out of it for piper. He agreed and took it with him. Now Piper is waiting for his next arrival.

The karate tournament was tough. Percy was good, but some of these kids, they have been training since they could walk. Still he got the third price for Kata. Kumite on the other hand he won. Not that his opponents weren't good there, they were equally good as in Kata. But Percy had the superior speed and strength of a demigod and was able to overpower his opponents with them. His trainer was very proud and congratulated him for achieving this with just two and a half years of training and told him that he can reach black belt by the end of the year if he continued the same progress. Other participants also congratulated him for the achievement.

The Jacksons also went to their favorite cabin in Montauk for a few days at the end of the holidays. Piper was also invited but she was on her own vacation with her father. During that time Bill visited Alice but knowing the Jacksons were not home left Pipers new shield with Alice. Piper was very glad to have that shield when Alice handed it over to her. It was in a bracelet form similar to Percy's and had the image of a dove at the center when expanded. She wore that bracelet all the time now.

****Scene Break****

The new term was going without any problems for Percy and Piper. They trained whenever they can in both physical and magical combat. Percy was experimenting with his storm bringer powers now. The best he can do now is make the sky cloudy if he concentrate hard. But Percy hoped to create storms and maybe even gain a minor control over lightning, using his storm powers. Another power Percy found out is, his ability to control atmospheric moisture. After the last few months of practice he can increase or decrease moisture in a specific place. At one glance it would seem like a lame power but later when he thought about it he understood the range of his power. Breathing becomes very difficult if the moisture level increase or decrease from a certain range. With his power Percy could make his enemies breathing harder and tire them out easily. Also even if there is no water around the fight scene, he could summon them from the atmosphere to use as a distraction for his enemies.

Piper has also advanced in her powers. Her charm speaking is now more potent and less draining for her. She also developed the ability to see emotions of other people. There was no use for this power in battle but it helped her to be more aware of her surroundings. To know who likes you genuinely or who is pretending, to know who has a grudge against you, to know if you can trust someone, Pipers power helped her in all that.

About armed combat, the both of them improved tremendously over the last few months. Piper became a good marksman and Percy could throw knifes with deadly accuracy. Percy is now a whirlwind with two swords. His only problem is that the second sword he use is a spoil of war from a monster and it is not well balanced. Piper became very good with her sword and shield. Unlike Percy's her sword is better balanced, but still not a perfect match. Like Percy predicted Piper became deadly with a knife, dancing around her enemy and slipping past their defense. Percy also spent a lot of time practicing fighting with a spear. Now whenever Bill visited Percy asked him to train him with a spear. Using a shield and spear is good when your opponent's weapon have longer reach.

Fighting the monsters that wandered into their training ground also helped them improve their combat skills and team work. The training area was attacked a dozen times in the last year. They stored all the celestial bronze weapons hoping to get better weapons made for them by sending them to the Cyclops forges through Bill.

On school related matter Percy kept his good performance in academics and broke his own record from last year in swimming competition. Piper by now has overcame her dyslexia improved a lot in academics. Also her membership in music and dance clubs gave her a lot of popularity. Piper and Percy were two of the most popular students in their school and they attracted a lot of friends. But with Pipers powers they kept away from possible backstabbers.

**** Scene Break****

Just before the summer holidays Percy told piper that he has something surprising to show her. And then he proceed to take a bow they obtained as a spoil and shot an arrow straight towards a target in front of him. The arrow hit very close to the bull's eye. Piper was amazed.

"How? I thought you had Apollo's curse."

"I still have but I found a way around it."

"How?"

"Well I remember you telling me that even if I had the talent, I wouldn't be able to learn. So I assumed his curse affected the ability to learn, rather than the actual potential to learn. So only way around it is learning it outside Apollo's influence. Then I remembered that we another goddess for archery, Apollo's twin Artemis. So after we got this bow as a spoil I decided to test my theory by practicing during the night when the influence of Artemis is much more than that of Apollo. It paid off and I found out that Apollo's curse didn't affect me during the night time. After that it was only matter of coming here after sunset and practicing. Since I actually had some potential I was able to learn. So who is the boss now?" Percy's smug grin was insufferable.

 **AN:**

 **thanks for all the review guys.**


	7. Ch6 Greek Is Not Alone

**Ch.6 Greek Is Not Alone**

'I will never get used to air travel.' Percy thought after he walked through the exit terminal of Phoenix Sky Harbor International airport with his mother. Percy always felt unnatural when he was on a plane, like he didn't belong there. 'And it was right, as a son of Poseidon he didn't belong in the sky. He only did it because it was a fast way to travel. As to why he was here, it was related to the Karate tournament he participated. As a gift for getting the first place Percy was awarded a ticket to an international Karate tournament that happened here. It provided gallery seat form him along with stay for the entire month the tournament was happening. Since it was a tournament for adults Percy hoped it would be a good show. The only problem was that he has to stay alone in Phoenix for the entire month. His mother didn't want to let him go alone, but after a lot of begging and groveling she agreed to drop him off at the hotel he was staying. After helping Percy settle in his room Sally boarded the return flight.

Percy was awarded Black belt at the beginning of the summer. And his trainer also agreed to train him in eastern sword styles. He will start them during the next school year. Percy wanted to incorporate eastern styles into his western one. He hoped with that, he might be able to defeat Bill in one of their spars. Percy knew even if is now a black belt he still has a lot to learn. He also hoped to see the real extent some masters of Karate can go in the tournament. He wished Piper was here with him but she decided to go with her father for one of his new movie shooting.

Once his mother left Percy decided to explore the surrounding area. Since he lived in New York for his entire life Percy never had a chance to visit other American towns. So he wanted see if this city is much different from New York. He also wanted to see how being away from Olympus affected the monster population of the city. Percy extended his water sense to see if there is any monsters nearby and found that there is a group of five, by the feel of it dracaenae, a block away. He could feel their presence surrounding a human presence. 'Five monsters have surrounded a human. Most probably a demigod. It is a difficult odd even for a trained demigod. And I should go see if that demigod needs any help. Percy took off running in that direction. He found an older girl surrounded by five dracaenae in an alleyway. She had a shield and an imperial gold sword in her hands and by the look of it she was having trouble. Percy decided to help her. He took out Tsunami and called out

"You know, five on one is not fair?"

Two of the dracaenae turned and faced him. One had a sword and the other had a dagger, both made up of imperial gold. Percy ran forward, ducked under the slash of the one with the sword and slashed tsunami in a wide arc. The sword caught her in the neck and she turned in to dust. 'One down, one more to go' he thought.

"You will pay for that demigod." The second one hissed.

Percy blocked her stab with his sword and punched her in the gut with his left hand. The monster lost her balance and stumbled back. Percy used that moment to stab her in the chest. The monster had no chance but to return to Tartarus.

Percy looked to see how the girl was doing and found that he had already dispatched two of the monsters and was fighting the third. Percy waited for her to finish it off and picked up the spoils from the two he killed. A Roman gladius and a dagger. 'Not bad' he thought. He observed the girl finishing the last dracaenae and found that she was using a different fighting style. He recognized it from the videos he had seen. 'Roman fighting style! Could it be possible that she is a Roman demigod? I have to be careful with my words around her.' As he watched she finished the last dracaenae and looked at him. They analyzed each other. She had long black hair and forest green eyes. She was around the age of fourteen or fifteen. She had a tanned skin tone. She had an athletic figure. 'Most likely due to years of training.' Percy assumed. Then she spoke.

"Thanks for the help. I was caught off guard by that group. They all had good weapons and was skilled. I assume that they hunted many lone demigods and took their weapons. By the way I am Gwendolyn Davis daughter of Ceres."

'Ceres? That is the Roman form of Demeter. I thought she returned to her Greek form after the fall of Rome. May be gods still hang out in their Roman form once in a while. I have to get as much information from her as possible.' Percy thought.

"You are welcome. I am Percy Jackson. I don't know who my father is, but my mother was aware that he was a god." Percy replied carefully.

"I was unaware that a demigod was living nearby. And I have never seen you in the legion or camp. Someone of your skill level would have been obviously known around the camp. "

"That is because I am actually from New York. I am only here for a month to watch the Karate championship. And what is this camp you mention?"

"Oh I see. Camp Jupiter is a safe haven for demigods. You know how all the demigods have an aura and monsters find them by sensing that. Camp Jupiter is protected by magical barriers and is safe from monsters. We can live normal life there after the mandatory service to the legion which is the army of the camp. I have been in the legion for four years."

'So the copycats have their own camp. But theirs seems to be more developed since they have facilities for the demigods to continue their lives normally inside the borders. I should be very careful not to speak anything Greek to her. It might cause a war between the two camps.'

"Oh! Since I learned to conceal my aura years ago I don't think that I need to go to this camp to live a normal life."

"Really? I didn't know that was possible. And I guess you are right if you can conceal your aura, camp is unnecessary for you. And where did you learn to fight?"

"Well I became friends with a naiad and her boyfriend is a mer-hero. She asked him to help me and he taught me how to fight last summer and I practiced by myself ever since. I am also black belt in Karate."

"Lucky for you to find a trainer like that. But I have never seen a sword like the one you use. What metal is it? And where did you get it."

"Bill, my trainer said the metal was called celestial bronze and I stole it from a museum in Greece during my vacation. I guess this kind of sword was used by the Greek heroes of olden times. It is an older design but it kills the monsters all the same."

"Good for you. And I guess now you have got a proper Roman gladius as spoils."

"I guess. Do you live around here?"

"I actually live in the camp. But my father lives here. I came to visit him for the summer."

"I see. I will be here for an entire month. Do you want to meet up and hang out together? I live in a hotel two blocks from here."

"I don't see why not? A company of a demigod is always good. I have question though, is it possible for anyone mask their aura?"

"Anyone can learn this technique. But it is a hard and tedious work. If you want I can teach it to you in the coming month."

"I would like to learn a valuable skill like that. It would be really helpful when I have to go outside the camp. What would you like in return?"

"From what I have seen your fighting style is different from what I was taught. Can you teach me how to fight like a Roman?"

"We can train on the backyard of my house. I can show you the basic for the next month. Form then on you will have to practice and develop your skills on your own."

"It is deal then. If you give me your home address I can come by tomorrow."

They shook hands and Gwendolyn gave him her address. And told him to come by around 10 in the morning.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

And with that they parted their ways.

**** Scene Break****

The following month was very busy for Percy. He spent every days that didn't have a match with Gwen as she told him to call her. She was an experienced swordswoman of fifth cohort and taught Percy how to fight like a roman in those days. In return Percy taught her the meditation technique and aura masking. Gwen was very impressed of Percy's skill with a sword even though Percy was using an unorthodox (for her) style. They were evenly matched in their spars. Gwen tried to copy Percy's technique but found out that a gladius is not suited for such a style. A gladius was balanced for stabbing and trying to slash with it unbalanced the fighter. They used the backyard of Gwen's house as a training area. Percy used his skills in Mist manipulation to hide their training from mortals but they dispelled the illusion each day lest they attract monsters to her mortal family.

****Flash back****

Percy remembered going to sleep in his bed but now he found himself standing at Santa Monica beach. The name of the beach just came to his mind naturally. He was wondering why he was there but suddenly a voice attracted his attention.

"Hello son"

Percy noticed a man in Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt. He had a cap decorated with fishing lures which says 'Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat'. This must be his father. He is the same man who waved at me during the last years swimming tournament.

"Father, it is a surprise to see you."

"I wanted to keep my distance from you to avoid my little brother becoming aware of your existence. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What desperate time father?"

"Well even though I keep my distance, I check up on you once in a while. And today I found you practicing with a Roman. Care to explain?"

"Well father, I had my doubts about their existence since I researched about Rome to understand my roots better. You know, the roman gods who didn't have a Greek version cannot just disappear. So I thought of the possibility of a Roman camp and meeting Gwen just confirmed it. I thought you guys kept both sides away to avoid a fight. So I didn't mention any of my doubts to Piper. And I was careful not to mention anything about Greeks to Gwen."

Poseidon sighed at his answer.

"Good. You are one of my smartest son ever. Usually when the two sides meet we just use the mist to erase their memories. The American civil war was a result of conflict between the two groups you know? But since your aura was masked the gods didn't come to know about you two meeting. I don't want to wipe your memories and even if I did you would figure out it later from what you have said. So I want you to swear on river Styx not to tell any demigod about the existence of the other group."

Between losing his memories and an oath it was easy choice to make.

"I swear on river Styx not tell any Greek demigod about the existence of Roman demigods and vice versa without the Permission of an Olympian god."

"Good now that's out of the way let us talk about other pleasant things. You my son made me so proud of all the things that you accomplished in your short life. I am sure you will surpass all your brothers before you. The way you have masked your aura, the way you have developed your powers, the way you have outsmarted Apollo's curse, your weapon skills in everything you have done after you discovered your heritage you made me extremely proud. "

"Thank you Dad"

"My son, a hero's life is not an easy one. I really regret leaving you with this life. But one thing I am sure is that if anyone can handle it, it is you. I really want to see the face of that owl head when she realize you are smarter than her brats. "

"What is the real story there dad? I know you intentionally lost that match."

Poseidon sighed.

"Of course you would figure that out too. You see Athena was raised by your brother Triton and she was my favorite niece at the time. Then the Pallas incident happened and Triton banished her. But I was still fond of her. So I let her win like a cool uncle would do. But her pride was too much to understand it and started rubbing it on my face like some great achievement. After a while I got tired of her gloating and you know the rest."

"I see."

"I have a gift for you Percy. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but since I am already here I can give it to you in person."

With that Poseidon handed Percy a pen. Percy uncapped it and a celestial bronze Xiphos similar to Tsunami sprang to life. It had a name written on it, "ἀνακλυσμός". Percy felt the sword was very balanced in his hands. "Riptide" he translated the name to English.

"Bill told me you were very good at dual wielding. This sword will perfectly match your other sword for that. It has long and tragic history. It was created by a nymph, a daughter of old sea goddess Pleione. But she trusted an unworthy hero with it and he later abandoned her. After that this sword has passed through many hands but what belongs to sea will always return to sea. I think it is high time that a worthy hero wield it."

Percy blushed at the praise.

"Thank you dad"

"I have to go now Percy, if I don't my little brother will find out about you and throw one of his temper tantrum."

"Ok dad, wait who was that hero?"

"Why Heracles of course."

With that Poseidon disappeared and left Percy with a shattered image of his once favorite hero. Percy slowly drifted back to deep sleep after that.

**** End of Flashback ****

After the visit from his father Percy has been extra careful not to reveal anything regarding Greeks to Gwen. He also learned as much as he could about Rome from her. From what he has found they have managed to create a miniature version of Roman Empire in America with all the politics and power plays. Percy wanted to visit New Rome but he was afraid of Lupa finding out about his origins and killed for being a spy.

Gwen was a good Student. She managed find her aura through meditation in two weeks and started to retract it to her body. After that Percy showed her how to channel the divine energy effectively toward their muscles in order to increase their physical strength and speed. She was getting good at both techniques by the time they had to part their ways.

In the time of one month Percy improved his weapon skills very much. Sparing with a partner who used a different style was good for his skills. He also managed to incorporate roman style into his own very subtly. Gwen commented he was one of the best swordsman she had ever seen and asked him to join the fifth cohort if he decided to join the legion. She hoped to regain the honor of her cohort and presence capable warriors like Percy would be useful for that goal. Gwen has also improved in her blade work. Sparring with Percy helped her to identify the flows in her technique and correct them.

Gwen went with Percy to watch the finals of the championship. Both the demigods were amazed at the speed and skills those fighters displayed. Percy was sure that even with his demigod speed and strength he wouldn't be a match for even the quarterfinalists. Percy understood how much further he had to go to reach their level and determined to do it one day in his life. 'If these mortals can reach so far, then so can I" Percy thought. All in all the tournament finals were an eye opener for both the demigods. Soon came the day Percy has to depart but in one month both demigods struck a good friendship and decided to keep in touch.

****Scene Break****

After returning from his trip Percy went back to his normal training. He was careful not to show Piper of his new improved Fighting style. In order to do that he decided to gradually add the new moves to their spars and say he saw the moves from videos and tried it out since it looked impressive. He sparred with Piper regularly and since his new sword Riptide was very balanced, Percy's dual wielding was much more impressive. Percy gifted the new imperial gold knife to Piper and pushed her towards the dual knife style the hunters commonly used. Piper felt more natural dual wielding knifes and decided to learn more of this fighting style.

This summer the Mcleans decided to join the Jacksons on their vacation. They decided that a proper vacation rather than the educational ones like Greece and Rome is in order. This time they decided to visit India since it known to be a very beautiful country.

The beauty of India didn't disappoint them. They spent a lot of time in Kerala a state known as gods own country for its beauty. Percy really enjoyed trekking at a place called Munnar. It was a hill station with a lot of resorts and they also enjoyed the Folk arts showed there like something called Mohiniyattam. Then they moved to Goa a place where the best beaches of India are located. While in the beach Percy noticed something else. He didn't feel home in these waters like he was used to. He could still control them but only with much more difficulty. To test the theory he had in mind he found an isolated place and tried to practice archery with Pipers bow. He didn't have any troubles even in the middle of the day. Apollo's curse didn't have any effect on him now. That was when Percy come to the startling conclusion. These lands does not belong to his paternal family, not only that these lands belonged to some other gods.

From then on Percy and Piper always held their aura under tight wraps. They weren't sure how these foreign gods would react to their presence. They also abstained from using any divine magic. From then on the vacation was tense for both the demigods but they kept it hidden so that their parents could have a good time. Both of them exhaled with relief once they landed back in America.

"From now on we should check the mythology of the country before we go there for vacation." Percy said and Piper nodded in agreement.


	8. Ch7 the Hunters

**Ch.7 the Hunters**

Percy parried the slash aimed at his neck and ducked under the sword of his opponent. Then he moved to the side of his opponent twisting his body and moved past their guard. This surprised his opponent but they managed to suddenly turn and meet his strike with their sword. But a classic disarming move removed their sword from his opponent's hand. And now Percy had his second sword pointing at the unprotected neck while his first one blocked his opponent's shield hand so that they cannot defend themselves. A clear victory.

"Yes! I have done it in the end. I have beaten the great mer-hero Bill in a spar." Percy cheered his first victory against Bill.

"Good work Perseus. Learning all those different forms and incorporating them to your fighting style has truly made you unpredictable." Bill said.

It had been two months into the new term and bill was visiting Alice. Percy asked to spar with him to check out his new method of fighting after he combined his Greek and Roman techniques as well as the few eastern moves he learned. Percy had been learning Kendo for the past two months from his martial arts trainer. Learning eastern fighting style has improved his mastery over sword in a great deal. Unlike western styles where you use speed and strength to overwhelm your opponent and make them lose their balance, eastern fighting style was more fluidic. Here you used your opponents own strength against them. You use your fluidity to slip under their guard and strike the blow. But combining the two, you get a deadly combination. You use your strength, speed and fluidity all together to completely overwhelm your opponent. That is what Percy has been trying to do for the past two months. He was not a master of this technique yet. But he was still a force to be reckoned with now. His form is now mainly comprised of Greek style with some Roman and western thrown in. But in future Percy hoped to master all three styles separately and combine them in the best possible ways. He also hoped to be able to change his fighting forms in the middle of a fight to confuse the hell out of his opponents. But that will take at least two more years.

"Thank you Bill. This is the first time I was able to combine them flawlessly. But I know you only fell because my move surprised you and you will be prepared for similar moves in the future. But I hope to do much better in the future by combining all of them and creating my own personal style." Percy replied.

"Good. Keep up the good work and you will be an unparalleled warrior in no time."

"So Bill, I wanted to ask you about a problem we encountered during our vacation last summer."

"What is it Percy?"

And then Percy explained about what happened in India to Bill. He had already asked Alice about it but she didn't have much knowledge about other pantheons. But Percy hoped Bill, as warrior must have learned about them as possible allies or enemies.

"I should have guessed that you would find out about this. For your question, yes it was the influence of Indian Parthenon that you felt. Most of the mythological pantheon around the world exists or existed at one point of time. Many of them have faded due to the lack of worship and sacrifices for them. Consider the Aztec for example, they even asked for human sacrifices and people did it willingly during their reign. But later people had forgone about them except in some museums. This added to the fact that we invaded their land caused them to fade. We even had a battle with them which they lost very badly before we settled in America."

"So which countries should I be worried about taking a vacation?"

"You should worry about going to most of the Asian lands. While the flame of the west was in Britain our gods helped the mortals conquer their land. They hold a massive grudge against us for that."

"That sucks. I wanted to visit the shaolin temple."

"That is nearly impossible since that is a place where their demigods regularly hang out. And the Chinese pantheon has very high influence in there."

"Will my aura masking work there?"

"In the outskirts, yes. But near the center of their stronghold they will detect an intruder easily."

"How?"

"They can identify the different divine magic flowing to you."

"Oh!"

"But that doesn't prevent you from learning their fighting styles and using them to better yourself. Just watch out for yourself when in their sphere of influence."

"Why don't the gods warn demigods about this?"

"Zeus doesn't want any bitter demigods trying to follow other gods."

"Is there any allies among them?"

"We don't have any quarrels with the Egyptians but they had withdrawn from thisdimension. Also Norse used to be our allies before they went incommunicado."

"All mythologies are true. What are you going to tell me next? That harry potter is real too?" Percy joked.

"Of course they are real too. Hecate went and blessed a bunch of mortals in the medieval times and they became the modern day wizards. Actually J.K.R is Hermione's pen name."

"Really?"

"No you dunderhead. Did you really think that Zeus would allow such powerful mortals to exist? J.K.R is just a mortal with good imagination" Said Bill giving a really good impression of Snape.

"Wow. You can actually joke."

"I will show you joking in our next Spar."

"Hey I was just joking. No need to take it so hard."

"I wasn't. Prepare now we don't have time for more chitchat."

They continued to a grueling training with spear.

****Scene Break****

By the time the Christmas arrived Percy and Piper learned many new things. They continued their training as usual for the entire term. They also did some research on other numerous pantheons and their culture. They also trained a lot with their powers. Percy is able to summon a small rain now. And his stamina to use water attacks increased. Piper's charm speak is now at the level of a junior empousa. And Percy continued to train with her to increase his immunity to charm speak.

On the other side their weapon skills increased to very high level. Percy started learning Kendo at the beginning of the semester. Even though he received black belt he still continued train in Karate, but at a lesser pace. By incorporating both eastern and roman techniques to his own Percy has developed a very dangerous sword technique. He also transferred his skills to Piper. She was also well on her way to master a sword. But she can do better with her two Knifes. Both were very fluidic in their movements and used a much more efficient way to fight. It allowed them to conserve energy and outlast their opponent easily. Bill attested to the fact that it was very hard to defend against their sword technique.

The both of them became really good with a bow during the last term. Both continued their practice and are able to hit even a moving target with enough accuracy. Percy also got really improved with a throwing knife. Since Percy didn't have a personalized bow he asked bill to have the Cyclops create a new one using the metal from the imperial gold gladius he obtained from monsters. He paid them with a lot of celestial bronze to work with from the weapons of the monsters they had slain. The bow they have constructed for him was a beautiful one. It was delivered through Hermes express in a few days. The bow turned into a necklace with a round locket that had a trident design. When activated the necklace turns back to the beautiful golden bow and a quiver with two dozen arrows materializes on his back. They also had a new sword built for Piper from an imperial gold Spatha they obtained and a Xiphos they obtained from the monsters. The result was truly a work of art. The new Xiphos Piper got was made up of Imperial gold on one side and celestial bronze on the other side. The different sides were fused using a beautiful design in the middle. It also turned to a ring which turned back to its true form when the jewel on it was twisted. The Cyclops were happy to create new weapons for them as long as the demigods supplied them with the extra divine metals they obtained from monsters.

****Scene Break****

During those Christmas holidays Percy and Piper encountered the most dangerous monsters they had faced so far. It was a group of four empousai. They had been practicing in their warehouse as usual but suddenly the door opened and four girls in cheerleader costumes came in. They were beautiful in appearance but when Percy concentrated on seeing through the Mist he saw them in their actual appearance. They had flaming red hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. "Empousai" Percy said with wariness. Two of them seemed to be more powerful than the other two. One of the empousai smiled at him and said.

"You are correct young half blood. We are empousai the servants of Hecate. I am Kelli and this is my friend Kara. We are both senior empousai. These are our trainees Tammy and Ally." Then she turned to the others and said. "See I told you that coming to this Mist covered area was a good idea."

Percy was having a difficult time concentrating in their presence. He focused on his meditation and centered himself. With much more clarity of mind he looked at them.

"You were correct Kelly. We now have two half-bloods to feast upon. May be we should make this a training session for our Trainees?" Kara said.

"Of course. Tammy, you first. Take the male one."

"Thank you." Tammy said. Then she faced Percy and said. "You are so handsome. We would make a good couple. Please give me a kiss." Her voice was laced with charm speak. Percy felt an urge to kiss her but he snapped out of it. Tammy's charm speak had more power than Piper's but not impossible to snap out of it. But Percy still acted as if he is under her control. Piper understood about the charm speak and tried her own.

"Percy she is charm speaking you snap out of it."

Kara suddenly said. "She is a child of Aphrodite. She won't be manipulated by charm speak. Ally, you keep her busy while Tammy deals with the male."

With that Ally attacked Piper. She was a good fighter. And kept Piper occupied long enough for tammy to work. Piper knew they were in trouble. She was sure she could defeat Ally but not in enough time to help Percy.

Tammy came closer to Percy and leaned in for the kill. Suddenly Percy smirked and slashed her with riptide. Tammy had no chance to avoid the unexpected strike and turned to dust.

"Hi I am Percy Jackson and it is easy to kill monsters when they believe you are weak and helpless." He said with a smirk.

Kelly hissed. "You will pay for killing my trainee Jackson." She was going to pounce on him but Kara stopped her.

"Wait Kelli. He is a powerful and trained demigod. Let us do this together and take no risks."

"As you say. But he is not escaping after killing my trainee." Kelly replied to her friend. Then they both focused their attention on him and said.

"Please drop your weapon Perseus. We really want to kiss you. Please don't move, we will make you feel sooo… gooood."

Percy's knees buckled. If Tammy was powerful Kelly and Kara was on a totally different level. Each of them was at least twice as powerful as Piper. His mind began to get clouded while he desperately tried to snap out of the compulsion. They were very close to him when three arrows struck Kara and she turned to dust. That was enough for Percy to snap out of the charm speak and he drove riptide straight to Kelli's heart. She also turned to dust with a wail.

Percy looked where Piper stood and she had just finished the one called Ally. That means someone else shot those arrows. He looked at the arrows and found them to be silver rather than celestial bronze or imperial gold. Just then three girls entered the warehouse. They were in silver parka hoods and carried a silver bow. When Percy concentrated on their appearance he found that all three of them had a silvery aura around them. 'This must be the hunters of Lady Artemis. I must tread very carefully or they will turn me into a pincushion.'

"Thank you for your help ladies. I owe a life debt to you. If you require any service from me in the future don't hesitate to call." Percy spoke carefully.

"We will not need any help from you boy. But we acknowledge the debt." The one seemed to be the leader replied. Now Piper has joined him at his side. And looked curiously at them.

"I assume you three are hunters of Lady Artemis. May we know the names of our saviors?" Piper asked.

"Thou assume correct young maiden. I am Zoe Nightshade. These are Victoria and Diana. We were tracking that group of empousai as per our mistress's instruction. They have killed a lot of demigods in the past few months. We observed thy fight. Thou did well even though thy friend nearly got overwhelmed by the two senior empousai. I hate to say it but thou got better control than most men boy." The leader now identified Zoe Nightshade said. She was tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful. Her dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess

"Thank you Miss Nightshade. It was because of Pipers help I was able to resist them that much."

"A humble male hero that gives credit to a female. That is something new."

"Hey, that is a very sexist view. There are good honorable men too."

"Give example for at least one honorable male hero boy, and if thou say Heracles I will neuter you."

"Hey, I don't like Heracles too. But for a good Hero I think Hector would suffice."

"Hmm he might have been a better male. But my argument stands most men are vile pigs who take advantage of innocent girls."

Percy decided it was better not to argue lest turned into a pincushion. Zoe then turned to Piper and said.

"We would love to have a capable maiden like thee in our ranks. Would thou like us to discuss the option with thee privately?"

Piper turned to Percy and asked.

"What do you think Perce? Do you think I should join them?"

"It is your decision Pipes. I will support any decision you make. But the one you should worried about is your mother. And of all the Olympians she is the one that terrifies me most."

Piper paled when she thought about it. But one of the hunters, Victoria asked. "Why is that and why are that afraid of her boy?"

"Piper is one of the most powerful daughter of Lady Aphrodite and one of her favorite. I don't think she would take kindly to her joining a group that rejects love. As to why I am afraid of her, All other gods could do is just kill you, albeit painfully. But she can make you her willing slave on a whim. And I prefer the first option over that any day."

"May be thou are not as stupid as thee look boy." Zoe acknowledged.

"I am sorry Zoe but I don't think I will be joining you anytime soon." Piper told her.

"Are thee on your way to the camp now?" Zoe asked them.

"No we both live with our mortal parents. We learned to conceal our divine aura long ago. So monsters do not attack us outside. This is our training area where we train ourselves in both armed and unarmed combat. But the Mist we covered this area attracts monsters. But this is the first time they gave us such trouble." Piper replied.

"If thou are capable of hiding thyself, why do thy train so hard?" Atalanta spoke for the first time.

"We don't like to leave our chances to just one trick. We both will go to the camp one day. And we both want to be the best." This time Percy replied.

"Thou got a good head on thy shoulders boy. Try not become like the other pigs. We must be leaving. Piper, if thou reconsider IM me."

"Wait I have something to ask you?"

"What boy?"

"Are you willing to train a girl even if they don't join you?"

"What are you asking Perce? Piper asked him.

"Look Pipes, I can train you in sword fighting better than most people. But knifes and archery are not my forte. But the hunters on the other hand are masters of both of them. You couldn't attend training with Bill or Kendo. So I think it is only fair that you receive more training in your favored weapons than what I can give you. I will be going for the tournament in the next week and you will be bored out of your mind in your home. You can use the remaining three weeks of holiday to learn as much as you can from them."

"The boy's idea is good. We are willing to train thee Piper."

"I have to ask dad's permission."

"Then go with them and ask your dad. I don't think he will say no." Then he turned to Zoe and said. "Again thanks for the help. If you ever need an extra hand you can call me."

With that they left him alone in the warehouse. Percy also noticed that Zoe eyeing Riptide like she knew it before their leaving. 'She must have come across the one of the previous wielders.' Percy thought.

****Scene Break****

The rest of the holidays passed very quickly for Percy. He participated the same inter school karate tournament that he participated last year. But unlike last year he came second in the Kata round and managed to defend his championship in Kumite round. But the fighting was easier this time around. Since it was his last year in this age group he believed that the fight will become difficult in the next year's tournament if he decide to participate. Percy' trainer was very proud of his student. Because of his victory in two consecutive years Percy gained a lot of reputation for their academy. He also hoped to convince Piper to participate next year.

Percy had also remained in contact with Gwen over the semester. He came to know that she had managed to mask her aura completely and is teaching her fellow legionaries how to do it now. Not many of them had the patience or mental discipline to do it, but some still managed to learned it. The image of fifth cohort improved a lot because of Gwen's action and a son of Jupiter named Jason Grace joining their cohort. They had also elected Gwen to be their centurion in the last elections. When Percy heard about their shortage for good weapons, he agreed to give them some of what he acquire from monsters in the coming years.

Percy hoped that Piper was having a good time with the hunters and learning a lot from them. He hoped they would correct any flaws in her archery and later learn from Piper. He just wondered about the reaction of Lady Aphrodite in case Piper decide to join them.

****Scene Break****

Piper was having a blast with the hunters. She got to meet Lady Artemis, an Olympian she admired a lot for her independent personality. On the first day they had a campfire and during that Piper told them about her life. Every one even Lady Artemis was impressed with her story. They also had to admit in the end that they were impressed with Percy, but they did it grudgingly. They were happy that Piper got someone very loyal like Percy to help her. They all had a laugh when they heard how Percy outwitted Apollo and his curse. Almost all hunters were harassed by Apollo in the past and they really enjoyed him being outsmarted like that.

Later Lady Artemis called Piper to her tend and told her

"Piper, you are really a strong maiden and I would love to have you among my hunters. But your mother will consider that as a great insult, and both you and my hunters suffer for it. So I decided to do something. We will train you in the ways of a hunter in the next three weeks but I will not bless you like my hunters since you are not joining. You can have a normal life after that, but if you suffer disappointment in love later in your life, you are always welcome in the hunt provided that you are still a maiden."

"Thank you my lady. I really appreciate your kind offer. I want to experience love in my life. But it is good to know that I will have a home if I don't like the other life."

"I will also keep the secret of your friend's heritage. My first instinct would have been to report him to my father, but your friend seemed like an honorable boy. It will also create a civil war between the gods if my father kills him and we don't want that now. And I know that running from a prophecy is foolish. But you have to promise to keep him grounded from getting a big head."

"Of course my lady. No one wants a big headed Percy."

"He also gave me the chance to gloat at Apollo. My mere influence is stronger than his curse. Ha take that Apollo."

They laughed a lot at that. With that Piper returned to her tent.

Piper enjoyed the rest of the three weeks with them. They corrected some flows she had in her fighting, both in ranged and close quarters combat. Lady Artemis and the hunters were good teachers. Piper could say that her archery skills improved more in those in three weeks than the entire last year. They were impressed by her prowess with a sword however and had to admit that Percy did a good Job teaching her. Her knife skills was good but the hunters helped her improve there also. Piper also learned that even though they seemed like frosty man haters from the outside, the hunters were actually a closely knit happy family. She was sure she could enjoy a life here but she wanted to grow up more and have a chance at love. In the end of the three weeks Lady Artemis teleported Piper to her home.

**** Scene Break****

The new School term passed very boringly for Percy and Piper. After winning Last two years very easily, the swimming competition lost all its excitement to Percy. But he still competed and won for his coach's sake. Both the demigods finished the term with good grades and good reputation among their teachers and peers.

Their training was going good in the last term too. Piper helped Percy improve his archery skills after the training she got from the hunters. The both of them became very good marksmen in the last year. They had improved the speed and accuracy of their shots. They also improved really well in close combat. Percy managed incorporate eastern moves well with his style. He earned more victories nowadays in his spars with Bill When the mer-hero visited.

They had also improved a lot in terms of their power. Percy can create minor storms now. He also learned to channel his Power to his weapons to make the strike stronger. Piper on the other hand learned that she can manipulate emotions she detect from people. She cannot create or destroy them but she can increase or decrease their intensity. Piper wowed to never misuse this power. After the encounter with the empousai, her drive to become better at charm speaking increased and she practiced a lot on an eager Percy who never wanted to be caught in such a situation again.

Their training ground was again attacked by the monsters half a dozen times. None of those monsters ever gave them a trouble like the empousai, though a group of three laestrygonians gave them some trouble. They managed to take more than a dozen weapons from the monsters they defeated as spoils. Percy secretly send all the imperial gold weapons, two daggers and one gladius, to Gwen along with two celestial bronze knives via mortal means. The rest they sent to The Cyclops forges via Bill.

Some retired members of the fifth cohort heard about the weapons Percy sent to Gwen and they went outside of the camp to hunt down monsters in order to acquire more weapons and gain the reputation back to their cohort. They all expressed their thanks to Percy via Gwen for teaching the aura hiding method and the idea to obtain the weapons. 'I am getting more and more known in the divine world. Soon I will have to go to the camp.' Percy thought.

 **AN:**

 **Thank you guys for all the good reviews. Let me know if you wish to add any particular plot in the story line. Also let me know how to improve this story and my writing**.


	9. Ch8 A New Power

**Ch.8 A New Power**

Percy Jackson was bored. Compared to the last two summers he had nothing to do. So he decided to train himself more in his powers and do more meditation to identify himself more. Since he learned that he could channel his divine magic through his weapons he started practicing them a lot. Channeling a small amount of earth shaker powers to the weapon considerably increased the strength of his blows. Also he found out that he had a minor control over lighting as a part of his storm bringer power but it was extremely difficult to channel them to a weapon without tiring out himself. That was what Percy trying to solve through meditation now. To keep a tight control over his lightning powers while channeling them through a weapon. After two weeks of continuous meditation and attempt to control it Percy managed it. But he found that it was harder to channel that magic through celestial bronze.

So Percy wanted an imperial gold weapon for his experiments with lightning. He theorized that using gold, which is a much better conductor of electricity than bronze would help him conserve power as well as have more control over lightning. 'I don't have a personal spear. It is time I have one built for me.' Percy decided. But since they didn't have any of the material at the moment in their stock Percy decided to go out hunting. So for the past two weeks Percy has been going hunting for monsters with imperial gold weapons. He would go outside and extend his senses to identify any monsters nearby, then he would go there and see if the monster is carrying any imperial gold weapon. If the monster was carrying an imperial gold weapon he would kill it and take the weapon. He also killed some with celestial bronze weapon to bribe the cyclops with the metal and have them make his spear. Those two weeks were hell for the monsters all around his home area. Percy killed at least four dozen before he got enough metal to create his spear and bribe the cyclops. He also found two silver hunting knives and decided to send it to the hunt. 'It must be from a hunter who was on a solo- hunt since they are the only group that use silver and it is not easy to collect spoils from a group of hunters. Sending it back to them would earn him some small favor from the goddess.' After he got enough material for his spear he wrote down the needed instructions and sent them to the cyclops via Hermes express. After one week Percy got his new spear, a majestic looking golden spear with wavy patterns over it. The cyclops also did some magic to it which made it much easier to control the electricity conducting through it than Percy expected. They had also enchanted the spear to shrink into a charm that can be added to his bracelet and to have it return back to its owner when lost. Percy named his new spear Maelstrom.

Percy and Piper also trained their archery skills a lot during the holidays. Percy found out that using the style that was used by the hunters rather than that used by the warriors helped his practice easier for archery. 'Must be due to the curse from that immature god. I should play a good prank on him for all the trouble he caused me.' Percy thought. Percy also practiced blocking arrows with his twin blades. That was something he saw in a TV show and it looked impressive. Piper used blunt tipped arrows to help him practice the blocking. Even though blunt tipped they hurt a lot, and Piper aimed at body parts that would hurt most. 'I should have never suggested her training with those girls' after a particularly painful arrow to the groin Percy thought. But the pain was a good motivator and Percy got the hang of the technique quickly. They also tried practicing a lot on moving targets to improve their archery skills.

For the prank on Apollo after a week of thinking Percy decided on one particular prank and wrote down a letter.

 _Lord Apollo,_

 _In my opinion you are the most awesome god in the Greek world. I am a huge fan of you. I really wish you would start a group like your sister for boys. Not celibate like them, but the opposite. You know, when girls get their hearts broken they avoid men for their life, but when boys get their heart broken they love the rest of the female population. The group will be like your wingmen in a pub. That would be so cool. I would be the first person to join in such a group. We could also start a boy band of this group which would promote your awesome poetry. Please, please consider this idea my lord._

 _Your biggest fan_

 _Blaise Johnson_

'From what Piper heard from the hunters, Apollo would think this will be the most awesome idea and present it in front of the Olympian council. Lady Artemis will take care of the rest. And that fake name will protect me from her wrath too' Percy thought with a grin. 'Ah revenge is sweet'.

Percy and Piper also trained with Alice in their Mist manipulation tricks. Piper was scary good at this when she used the Mist along with her charm speak. With one command she could put dozens of people to sleep. Her charm speak also supported the Mist illusions she created. Percy on the other hand used pure will power and concentration to achieve the result. To put someone to sleep he had to override their will to stay awake. That was hard and will be harder to do on demigods. But Percy was relentless and reached a stage where he can put Piper to sleep by the time his birthday arrived.

Percy and Piper also tried to spend a lot of time with their mortal parents. They didn't want to lose their connection with their parents because of all the training and the busy schedule they had. They knew their parents had to put up with a lot of strange things because of their ancestry but said nothing because of their love towards their children. Piper also noticed that Both Sally Jackson and Tristan Mclean had feelings for each other but didn't act on it thinking it would be awkward for their children. But Percy and Piper had no problems with it and decided to push them towards each other during the next vacation. They decided to celebrate Percy's birthday on Montauk this year with both the families and go for a vacation two days later to France at Pipers insistence on visiting her mother's city.

****Scene Break****

The two Jacksons and the two Mcleans were about to cut the cake for Percy's birthday when a knock on the cabin door was heard. Percy opened the door and recognized his father right away.

"Dad it is so good to see you. I am glad you came for my birthday. But what about your brother? Won't he notice that you are here with me?"

"Happy birthday to you son. And no my little brother is preoccupied at the moment. Don't worry about him, let us just enjoy the party."

The birthday celebration went smoothly though it was a little awkward with Tristan and Poseidon. After the party Poseidon asked to speak to Percy alone and come with him.

"Don't worry it is about his birthday gift." He assured Sally and walked away with an excited Percy.

After they reached a secluded spot on the beach Poseidon summoned two chairs and asked Percy to sit down.

"I added a Mist illusion around here so that we won't be disturbed."

"What is the gift dad? Is it a new weapon?" Percy asked him with excitement shining in his eyes.

"It is not a weapon son. And don't get too excited about a new weapon like a child of that brain dead war god. My gift is a new power. It is a power all my children have, but most reach the control it needed only later in life. But you with your constant practice reached that level earlier than anyone in history. "

"What Power dad?" Percy was even more excited now.

"You see all children of the big three are capable of teleportation using their respective elements. Zeus's children use lightning, Hades' children use shadows and my children use water. Our travelling method is called vapor travel. And as a birthday gift I will teach you how to do it."

"Wow that's incredible dad. But do you think I can do it?"

"I know you can do it son. First I will transport you alongside me. You will have to observe everything using your water senses."

"Yes dad. I understand."

"Ok then, on three 1….2…..3."

They dissolved into mist and reappeared twenty meters away.

"Wow! That felt like my body dissolved into water and then reformed at our destination."

"Exactly. Every body of water is connected in a sense. And water is present everywhere even though it is in small amounts. We have the ability to turn our body completely into water. So we dissolve our body to the water in atmospheric moisture and then our consciousness travels to our location. Then we reform our body back from the water there."

"I understand the theory, but how do I do it in practical?"

"Ah to do that first you need to connect yourself with the water around you. Then fix your destination clearly in your mind. Then let your body dissolve into the vapor and let your consciousness travel there. Then collect your body back from the vapor and join it with your conscious mind. I will take you alongside me one more time and pay careful attention this time to the dissolving and reforming part."

They transported to another location and Percy got it this time.

"I think I got it, let me try it alone."

And then he concentrated on a point few meters in front of him, then he closed his eyes and connected himself to the moisture around him did as his father instructed him to. He suddenly felt the feeling of dissolving and reforming just like before. When he opened his eyes he was at the place he imagined. Percy also felt like he had created a dozen ice spears due the drain on his power. He did it two more times just to make sure he got the ability correct and then turned to his dad. Poseidon was smiling from ear to ear and brimming with pride.

"Take that dear brothers, my son is the youngest demigod to master teleportation ever."

Percy smiled at his father's antics and sibling rivalry even though he felt very tired of the three teleportation he did. He also felt very proud of his achievement. Seeing him tired Poseidon summoned a piece of ambrosia and gave it to Percy. He felt better after eating the divine food that tasted like his mother's chocolate chips cookies.

"You are feeling drained because you use more energy than needed in your initial attempts. You will be able to do it with much less effort with practice."

"Thank you for this fantastic gift dad. I will practice it daily."

Poseidon then proceeded to conjure two chairs and asked Percy to sit down. Once they were comfortable, He said.

"I have some serious matters to discuss with you son."

"What is it dad?"

"You see seventy years ago, Just after the Second world-war Apollo's oracle gave a new great prophecy. It mentions about a child of big three that will make a decision whether to save or destroy the Olympus when they turns sixteen. So all three of us swore to never have children again. But it is impossible to keep a prophecy at bay and both Zeus and I sired children. As of now you are the eldest child of big three."

"Wait what about that girl named Thalia?"

"How do you know about her?"

"I met her I the streets one day."

"Ah, just before she reached the camp some monsters sent by Hades caught up with them. She was gravely injured and dying but Zeus really loved her and wouldn't let her die. So changed her into a tree. The tree now emits a force field that protects the camp from monsters."

Percy felt sorry for the poor girl and a little worried for himself when the gods find out about him. But he hoped that his father would protect him.

"If he loved her so much why didn't he sent a medic?"

"….." Poseidon didn't have an answer to that question.

"Anyway as what I was saying before you interrupted me was that I believe you are the child of prophecy."

"How? It could be a child of big three that will be born in a thousand years."

"I feel that a war is coming. Old see spirits are stirring in deep oceans. Monster activity has also increased in recent times. My little brother is acting like an ostrich when I mentioned this to him. But the fact is powerful forces are stirring and there is a high probability of war. And I feel that you will be in the center of it since you are one of my strongest son."

"I understand dad. How should I proceed from here?"

"I think you should go on as usual this year but go to the camp next summer. If you are to lead them to a battle, it is better for them to know you and respect you before that happens."

"I understand. I will also train myself better before I go there"

"That is good my son. I know you will make me proud. Let us go back to your cabin. Go surprise them buy vapor traveling there." Poseidon added with mirth on his face."

"Yes dad. But before that, you said that your brother is preoccupied at the moment. What happened?"

"Ah that. It is really funny. Apollo has this awesome idea of creating a group of male demigods as his wingmen when he go to pub. He said something about boys get over heart break by being with as many women as possible. Artemis went on a warpath and nearly castrated him. He escaped on his sun chariot but Artemis wouldn't leave it alone. She is determined to castrate him this time. Zeus is now trying to be the peacemaker between his children." Percy could barely contain his laughter and then Poseidon noticed the mirth on Percy's face and asked

"What are you hiding son?"

"I might have sent him that idea on a letter as a revenge for the curse hoping that he will get some beating from his sister. Since I did it with a fake name they wouldn't know it was me."

Poseidon nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

"That was a fantastic prank. Good one son. Are you taking lessons from Hermes Now? Anyway I will keep this secret between us. Now run along. I have to go back to Atlantis to take care of some important matter."

"Thanks dad."

Then Percy concentrated on the image of the cabin and slowly dissolved into vapor. He was able to hear the shrieks of surprise as he reformed in the middle room.

****Scene Break****

Piper was incredibly jealous when she came to know about Percy's vapor travel ability. But she had already came to accept the fact that Percy would be much more magically powerful than her long ago. She just hoped to be the best among all her siblings and not be discarded as a weakling. Also Percy's new found ability presented them with the opportunity to travel more as they liked. So she encouraged Percy to practice more and learn to teleport long distance with a passenger as soon as possible.

The demigods and their mortal parents left for the vacation to France just two days after the birthday celebration. The beauty of the city of love blew their mind away. Unlike the previous vacations there was neither anything educational nor any foreign gods involved in this one. So they completely enjoyed the vacation this time around. This was a relaxing experience for both the demigods after all the training they go through regularly. Just one day after reaching Paris Percy asked his mother some time alone with her to speak some important matters. When they were alone in their hotel room, Percy started speaking.

"Mom, do you know that Piper can sense emotions in other people?"

"Really?" Sally became nervous where this was going.

"She has sensed your feelings for her dad." Percy clarified what he was implying to his mother.

Sally's face saddened.

"I am sorry Percy. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friend like that. It is just that he is a very nice man and…"

"Mom stop please. We are not angry at you. How can I be angry at you when you put up with smelly Gabe's abuse for years to protect me? I am actually happy for you finding happiness in a good man."

"But wouldn't it be awkward for you and your friend."

"No. We are both happy. Piper sees you as a mother figure. She has also sensed that Mr. Mclean likes you and is having a similar conversation with him in their room right now."

"Really? Thank you so much for this Percy. I really appreciate your support for this. Both Tristan and I have talked about this before. But we thought it would be awkward for you two. Our feelings for each other comes only second to you two."

"We both love you mom. We really want you two to be happy. So don't hold back your feelings for our sake."

"Thank you Percy."

Their trip became much more joyful from then on. Percy and Piper really liked seeing their parents happy. After an enjoying and rewarding vacation they came back just two days before the new school term starts.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry to all blowfish fans. And thank you all for the nice reviews.**


	10. Ch9 The Theft

**Ch.9 The Theft**

Percy felt that learning vapor travel was the most convenient thing he had ever done after acquiring the knowledge about his heritage. The possibilities this newly unlocked power offered him were limitless. After a month of constant practice and teleporting for several dozens of times Percy finally mastered Vapor travel completely. Now he is capable of teleporting himself to anywhere in America without exhausting all his magic reserve. He also found out that vapor traveling from a water source to another is much easier than doing it on a dry land. But Percy always practiced on dry land thinking it will make his stamina increase.

Another thing Percy tried to do with vapor travel was staying in his vapor form indefinitely. After dissolving into the vapor and moving his conscious to where he wanted you reform your body. That is how vapor travel works. He can be spotted only after the vapor condense and form a body. What Percy tried was staying in his vapor form and observing the area around with just his consciousness there. He found out that major share of the energy used for the vapor travel is used for the dissolving and reforming part. Moving his consciousness took less and staying in vapor form took even less. He could spent hours just like that. Thus Percy found the best spying method. Vapor travel to his targets and stay there as vapor observing them. The possibilities made Percy grin.

Another thing Percy found useful about vapor travel is healing injuries. When vapor traveling you are actually reforming your body at your destination. So in theory it is possible to reform your body without any deformities that happened before the dissolving as long as it is recent, or the injury will be embedded in your consciousness and you will reform the injury too. Percy tested his theory with a cut that happened during a fight with a monster that visited the warehouse. He found it was incredibly difficult but nothing beyond his capability. It was also much more draining than normal.

Piper demanded Percy to learn how to carry passenger while teleporting as soon as possible. So just after Percy mastered vapor travel alone he started with a passenger. He didn't use Piper as a test subject but went to the streets and found a stray dog that was causing trouble. Percy managed to teleport the dog without any trouble but found that it is much more draining. After he made sure that the passenger had no trouble with the teleportation he agreed to take Piper along with him. After few trials Percy managed to perfect vapor travel carrying a human passenger. But he found out that carrying a passenger while teleporting is four times taxing than doing it alone. Now Piper is using him as her personal pack mule to visit the places she liked all over America. Percy didn't mind since it was a nice practice for him. Percy feared the days that he will be able to do inter-continental teleportation since Piper will use him as her personal travel agency for a world tour.

Percy also used his newfound power to satisfy his curiosity. He used his vapor form to spy on the both side of demigods. First Percy visited the wolf house but stayed far away from the wolf goddess Lupa so that she wouldn't sense him. When a new demigod was sent to the cam Percy followed him and found the Camp Jupiter. He had to do it this way because Gwen refused to tell him the location siting tradition and that he had to go to the wolf house and be sent to the camp by the mother of Rome. In camp Jupiter Percy observed the day to day life of Roman demigods. It was difficult to sneak around Terminus but he managed it all the same. Percy was careful to avoid entering all the temples except that of his father. Percy was angry at the sorry state of his father's temple and cleaned it one night. After a few weeks of sneaking around Percy got a clear idea about the life of a demigod in camp Jupiter. Their life was harsh like any military training ground. The demigods serving in the legion had to do the military training like olden days. He also witnessed some ugly politics in the senate. But the life of a demigod after they leave the legion is really good. They have a safe place to live and raise a family of their own. It was much easier to sneak around cam half blood. The camp director Dionysus was either too lazy to detect his presence or didn't care. Percy suspected it is a bit of both. The Greek camp was totally different from its Roman counterpart. It was in all forms a summer camp that allows some people to live there year long. Their life is much more relaxed but they also included a lot of activity that trains them to survive outside the camp. There was no option for them to live and raise a family there. Hence the average life expectancy of Greek demigod is far lower than that of their Roman counterpart. 'May be I should do something about it.' He thought. Percy also spied on the Amazons. Their life style attracted him the least since he didn't fancy himself a life in orange jumpsuit and collar. But their achievement as a civilization really impressed him.

Percy didn't ignore his normal training for his new power. Though it is fun to vapor travel around and watch everything, he knew that ignoring his weapon practice will end up in disaster. So Percy and Piper regularly practiced with their chosen weapons to keep themselves in form. Piper was also awarded black belt in the beginning of the term and asked to represent their academy this year for the tournament in the holidays. She graciously accepted and is practicing her Katas with renewed vigor to win both the rounds and surpass Percy's achievement. She wanted to be better than him at least in some aspect of combat.

After two months of dating Sally Jackson decided to move in with her new boyfriend Tristan Mclean. Both Percy and Piper was happy about this decision since it provided them with more time together for all their activities. They also liked seeing their parents happy. Sally quit her old job and is now acting as the secretary for Tristan. Piper was happy to never see Jane again. Tristan also encouraged sally to pursue her dream of writing a book in her free time. He was an artist and he appreciated that his girlfriend is also into arts and literature. Tristan offered to make a training yard for the children near their home but Percy and Piper decided to use the old warehouse. They didn't want to attract monsters to their home and since Percy mastered vapor travel it is easier for them to travel to and from their old training place.

Percy noticed that the monster activity was increasing every day. The number of monsters attacking their training place has doubled since last year. Percy assumed this is because whatever higher power is influencing them is urging them to get closer to Olympus so that when they reveal themselves, they have an army of monsters very near to the enemy base. Percy and Piper had to deal with more than a dozen attack on their warehouse and all of them were in small groups numbering three to six. But after all the training they had gotten really good at killing monsters. Percy also observed the warehouse each day in his vapor form before teleporting there to avoid any surprises. But one thing was sure for both the demigods, they would have to step into the spotlight soon like Poseidon predicted.

Percy and Piper finished the school term without any problems. Their life went on as usual. Piper prepared hard for the Karate tournament and their trainer was confident that she would win. Percy decided not to participate this year since he lost his interest in competitions since last years. Piper also started learning Kendo this term. Since Percy had already trained her in the art, it was much easier for the demigoddess. Percy's mastery on all three fighting styles increased to a level that he can mix all of them and switch between them in a fight easily. This made Percy one of the best swordsman in the Greek world. He was also able to score more victories than failure against Bill in their training spars. Piper on the other hand became a demon with her twin silver hunting knives she got from the hunters. And together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

****Scene Break****

The entire family decided to be present for the karate tournament to support Piper. He was watching Piper overpowering her opponent when Percy felt it. His aura was getting out of control. It was fluctuating in a very strong way which made it hard to reign it in. Percy immediately went to a wash room and teleported himself to his hotel room. Once there he fell into deep meditation and observed what was wrong with his aura. After careful observation he understood that the fluctuation was due to the disturbance in his father's domain. The big fluctuations in the sea is being reflected in his aura. It only meant one thing, that someone had angered his father to a level that he is losing control of his domain. 'This is not good.' Percy told to himself.

When his mother and the Mcleans heard about the aura problem they assured him that it must be due to some spat between Poseidon and his siblings. Since the previous day was the winter solstice Percy assumed that during the council meeting that day, some serious quarrel happened between his dad and another Olympian. But Percy was also worried that the problem was because of an attack on his dad by whatever enemy that was stirring. So he Iris messaged Bill and asked what the problem was. He said that it was a fight between Poseidon and Zeus but he didn't know anything further. He believed that one of their sensible sisters would calm the gods down and the problem will be over soon. So from then on Percy held a tighter control over his aura, but it was still difficult and there was some leakage of energy from his body. Percy knew that a close by monster would be able to sense him then. So in order to keep his family safe Percy went hunting that night and killed every monster in a ten kilometer radius. The rest of the tournament went without any problem and Piper won both Kata and Kumite round. She teased Percy a lot that she managed to do what the great Percy Jackson couldn't.

**** Scene Break****

Even after one week, the trouble with his aura hadn't been solved. Percy had no idea of the reason for the fight between his father and Zeus but he hoped they would solve it soon. Except for the trouble with his aura, Percy was having an enjoyable holidays. But all his peace was destroyed when a girl in silver clothing entered the warehouse during his and Piper's daily training. The girl was around twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon, she was also one of the most beautiful girl Percy had ever seen. Piper immediately bowed. "Lady Artemis"

Percy copied her movement and bowed. This was one goddess he didn't want to have as an enemy. She turned her cold silver eyes to him and spoke in a deadly voice.

"Return what you have stolen Perseus Jackson and I shall make your death quick."

Percy was surprised by the accusation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my lady. What was stolen?"

"Don't lie to me boy. Your father is the prime suspect for the theft. But since he is unable to do it himself he must have used you. His secret son."

"I haven't stolen anything for my father lady Artemis. Can you at least tell me what I am accused of before you proceed to further accuse me?"

"You are accused of stealing the master bolt from my father."

"So the master bolt of Lord Zeus is stolen and my father is the suspect. Since a god cannot steal another's symbol of power you assumed it was me that he used for the act."

"Yes. Now where is it?"

"There is only one way to clear my name before you kill me. I swear on river Styx that I have no connection to the theft of the master bolt of Lord Zeus. Nor do I know who is behind the act."

Thunder rumbled in the background. Lady Artemis waited for the river to punish Percy for lying but when nothing happened she sighed.

"That was a risky move boy, but nonetheless it cleared your name. Damn that was my best lead so far to the thief."

'This is my only chance for information.' "Lady Artemis, can you tell me more about the situation? May be a different perspective would help."

"It was stolen just after the solstice meeting from the throne room." Then she explained the details of the fight to him.

"So let me get this straight. Your father's master bolt was stolen from his own throne room and he fears my father is trying to make many copies of it, in order to overthrow him. That is plain stupid. If my father wanted to overthrow his brother, he would have done it eons ago. My father has enough power for that. He doesn't do it because he is loyal to your father for saving him from his father's belly. That incident with the golden net happened only because he wanted Zeus to be a better ruler. Not because he wanted to be king himself. Also my father loves his domain and has no interest in the sky."

"You make sense. But who do you suspect the thief would be then?"

"Did any demigods visit Olympus that day?"

"The demigods from camp half-blood who stay there year round visited Olympus that day. They number around a dozen."

"Since gods are forbidden to steal another god's symbol of power we can assume that the theft was done by a demigod that visited. And the major suspects should be the children of Athena and Hermes since they are the ones with enough smarts to pull it off. How many of them were there?"

"Four children of Hermes and three of Athena. But none of them know the necessary skill needed for the theft, concealing their presence. Otherwise my father would have immediately sensed them in the throne room."

"I assume that is also a reason you come after me. But I taught aura masking to Thalia daughter of Zeus. It is possible that she taught it to one of her traveling companion before being turned to a tree."

"One of her companion was a son of Hermes and other was a daughter of Athena who coincidently visited Olympus that day. Your logic is sound. One of them will be the most likely culprit."

"See I told you I can help. You have your suspects now. If you approach them the same way you did to me the real culprit would try to flee. So you can use that as a confirming method."

"Thank you Perseus. If you are correct you will be rewarded for your aid in the capture of the thief." She declared grudgingly.

"Thank you Lady Artemis. I hope you capture the culprit soon and solve this fight between my father and his brother. The unrest in the sea is making my aura masking very difficult and I don't want to put my family in danger of the monsters. Before you leave my lady is your father aware of my existence?"

"Yes. I told him about you when the fight broke out. But don't worry I will inform him about your oath and clear your name of the theft."

"Thank you my lady."

"I will inform you about the result of the search later and before I leave it was nice seeing you again Piper."

And with that she disappeared in a flash of light. Percy prayed that the culprit would be captured soon and this fight between his father and his lord Zeus to be over soon.

"Wow Percy it was good thing that you swore on river Styx. Else the major suspicion would have been on you." Piper said.

"That is why I did it. I believe this has something to do with the threat that my father mentioned. It might be their first move."

"Then why didn't you mention that to Lady Artemis?"

"Because we have no proof other than my father's words who is a suspect for this crime. The demigods are a logical choice. Even the old gods, who are the threat my father mentioned, cannot do it directly. They must have a servant among the demigods who stole the bolt for them. I believe we can find out more when Lady Artemis capture them."

"That is brilliant. Any way let us go home and tell this to our parents. I believe we will hear from Lady Artemis in a day or two."

"Yeah let us do that. Hold on"

With that the son Poseidon and daughter of Aphrodite teleported away. When the demigods informed their parents about their encounter with the goddess of the hunt they were at first worried about Percy's safety. But when the demigods explained how Percy cleared his name they relaxed. But Sally still advised Percy to keep a look out for anything out of ordinary since the thief might try to frame him. Percy decided to do just that and awaited Lady Artemis's response.

****Scene Break****

Percy and Piper decided to continue their life as normal until Lady Artemis contacted them about the thief. That happened the very next day during their practice time in the warehouse. She appeared there in a flash of silver. Both the demigods bowed instantly at the presence of the goddess of the hunt.

"Perseus, Piper I am here to inform you about my search for the thief as promised. You were right Luke Castellan son of Hermes was the thief. But before I could apprehend him he escaped via teleportation."

"But teleportation is a power children of Hermes do not have."

"You are right. He had a devise on him that enabled him doing so."

"That means he has the help of some deity who is an enemy of Olympus."

"Yes. But your father is still on suspicion. But you are cleared of the theft. My father still wants to blast you for being the child of prophecy but we convinced him that running from a prophecy is not possible. So you are safe for now."

"My lady, my father mentioned about old sea sprits stirring in his domain. May be some old enemies of Olympus are rising and this might be their opening move. This Luke Castellan maybe a servant of theirs"

"I will look into it."

"Did the thief mentioned anything before disappearing Lady Artemis?" Piper asked this time.

"He muttered that 'you will not be persuaded like him' just before fleeing. I think some other god caught him in the act but the son of Hermes persuaded that god to join his cause. From what I heard during my inquiry in the camp Castellan is bitter towards Olympus for their abandonment of demigods. He might be just using the theft to create a war between gods and make them pay for their neglect. Some minor gods would join him because they are also bitter about their treatment."

"That logic is sound. Thank you my lady for clearing my name."

"You are welcome Perseus. Now what reward do you want for the aid? I also owe you for returning those knives. They are from one of my huntress who went missing during a solo hunt a decade ago. Thank you for returning them."

"It is alright Lady Artemis. As for the gift I would like a silver dagger like the ones Piper has. I have both gold and bronze weapons. Silver would complete the set."

"Typical boy for asking a weapon for such a trivial reason. But I shall give you a silver dagger all the same. They will be useful for you if you ever come across a werewolf."

She thought for a moment before summoning a silver hunting knife and handed it to Percy.

"Use it well Perseus Jackson. I have some respect for you now. Don't lose it by turning into a despicable pig. Piper you will always be welcome in my hunt. I will be going now. If you get any information on Castellan from any monsters you come across contact me at once."

"Thank you lady Artemis. We will inform you any news we get on the theft."

"Thank you Lady Artemis."

Both the demigods replied to the goddess before she disappeared in a silver flash.

****Scene Break****

The family relaxed much more when they came to know that Percy is safe from the wrath of Zeus for now. Since his aura would not return to normal until the fight between his father and Lord Zeus was over, Percy decided to kill every monster in a twenty kilometer radius of his home lest they come tracking his aura to his home. His aura was reduced but not completely concealed. 'It is also possible that a satyr will find me soon with my aura partially unmasked.' Percy predicted.

His Prediction come true when he returned to school for the new term. A new student had joined in his year. The new student was disabled and walked with the use of crutches. But when Percy sensed him he could tell that the new student was not a mortal. So he concentrated to see through the mist illusion and saw the furry goat legs the new student had. 'This must be a satyr that sensed my aura. He must have used the Mist to enroll here in the middle of the school year.' Percy assumed. Then the satyr came to him and introduced himself

"Hi I am new here. My name is Grover Underwood."

 **AN:**

 **I wish a Merry Christmas to all of you.**

 **The next chapter will take some time and Percy will be going to camp in that.**


	11. Ch10 A Satyr, A Centaur and A Damn Fury

**Ch.10 A Satyr, A Centaur and A Damn Fury**

Percy observed Grover carefully for the first few weeks of the term. He wanted to know whether the satyr was trustworthy or not and if he was working for one of his uncles. You cannot be too careful these days. The satyr seemed to slowly integrate into his circle of friends and Percy suspected that a slight manipulation of Mist is assisting him in doing that. Percy realized very soon that Grover is only aware of Percy being a demigod. He had no idea about Piper and considered her to be just a beautiful stepsister of Percy. This happened because her aura masking is perfect unlike Percy's nowadays. Percy and Piper decided to keep this as such so that if everything go wrong, they have a trump card in their hands.

From observing Grover in his vapor form Percy learned a lot about the satyr. Grover liked to Iris message his girlfriend regularly and tell her about his progress with his new assignment. Percy felt guilty about listening to their private conversation but it was to ensure the safety of his loved ones. And Percy would move heaven and earth to ensure their safety. So Percy tried to tune out when it comes to the private chat between lovers but listened in when general information is mentioned. From his spying Percy found out that Grover was satyr protector that worked for camp half-blood. His greatest ambition was to get a searcher's license and spend his life looking for Pan, the lost god of wild. Grover had done only one assignment before and that was to escort Thalia Grace to the camp. But he failed in that since she was killed or turned in to the tree if you look it that way. But he managed to take the other to demigods to safety. If Grover manage to lead Percy to camp safely, Grover will get a searchers license. And Grover planned to gain Percy's trust and friendship before escorting him to camp at the end of the term because Grover believed it would make easy for Percy to deal with all the mythological stuff. Since Percy was not constantly assaulted with monsters Grover believed he had enough time to wait till the end of the term. So Grover also decided to keep Percy in the dark about his heritage since knowing about the mythological world would increase a demigod's aura and attract more monsters. Percy smiled at the prank that was being played on the poor ignorant satyr.

Percy after a long discussion with Piper decided to go to the camp as an ignorant newbie. They believed that this way everyone he had to fight would underestimate him that would give him an advantage. Since Grover was here they decided it was better to let Grover take them with him. Percy at first wanted Piper to wait one more year before going to camp but she was stubborn. So she allowed a slight amount of her aura to be leaked and let Grover identify her as a half-blood. Grover was more worried now that there is not one but two demigods as his responsibility. But since Piper's aura was faint he believed it was okay.

Percy with his water senses were able to sense when a fine mist for Iris message was created. So he always kept a lookout for them since Grover only used them for contacting anyone in the mythological world. Percy also always kept his senses on high alert since aura from both Percy and Piper combined with the Mist manipulation of Grover were attracting a lot of monster and he wanted to deal with them before they pose a threat to the mortals in his school. Either Piper or Percy kept Grover distracted when the other dealt with a monster. Piper also remembered to conceal her aura when she was at home since she really didn't want to attract any monsters there.

Percy also came to know that his aura confused Grover greatly. Unlike Piper's faint but steady aura Percy's aura was fluctuating from strong to week now and then. According to what Grover reported to the camp his aura sometimes looked like that of a Big three kid but sometimes it was so faint it seemed like the aura of a child of a minor deity. Percy also smelled like the sea to him. So Grover did the only thing he could in such a situation. He called Chiron and the immortal trainer of heroes agreed to come and observe Percy. Percy and Piper decided to be careful around the centaur lest he discover their secret.

****Scene Break****

The old centaur arrived at the school a week after Grover contacted him about Percy. As soon as he arrived near the school Percy sensed another immortal being in their vicinity and observed the conversation between the satyr and the centaur in his vapor form. Chiron was a middle-aged white centaur from the waist down with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard.

"Hello Grover. I am here to investigate the half-blood you mentioned."

"Thank you sir. I wouldn't have called you if it was natural but his aura keeps fluctuating and sometimes it has the strength of a big three kid."

"I will look into it. I am going to pose as a teacher in this school and I will observe him for some time."

"How will you enter the school sir?"

"I will use the Mist to make one of the teachers go on a long leave and convince the school board to take me instead. I will use my alter ego Mr. Brunner with the magical wheelchair hiding my horse half. I think I will be taking Latin or Greek that way I can add some mythology to the class and help the demigods learn more about the world they belong to."

"Sir, Percy has already taken Latin and Greek some time ago. He is actually fluent in both of them."

"That is troublesome. I must look into his Latin proficiency. What about history?"

"That would be okay I think."

Percy scowled in his vapor form. History was one of his favorite subject and he didn't want to waste the class by going through the mythological stuff he already knew.

"What about the other demigod?"

"Her aura is very faint but from her looks and skills her mother is Lady Aphrodite. She is also the step sister of Percy."

"Really? What a coincidence. We can pass more judgement on them after I observe them more. Now run along and keep a close eye on them. I have work to do."

Percy observed the interaction between the satyr and the centaur with trepidation. He understood that if he is not careful the centaur would find out about his secret training easily and that would cause a lot of problem for his father. Percy decided to use only eastern style fighting in front of him for the time being. But Percy clearly didn't like the idea of his favorite subject being hijacked by Chiron only so that the centaur could observe him. 'He just earned a hell lot of pranks this term.' Percy decided.

****Scene Break****

Chiron didn't know what to make of Percy Jackson. Unlike most half-bloods who usually get kicked out of every school they go Percy was a model student here. Chiron determined Percy's parenthood as soon as he saw the half-blood since Percy was an exact replica of Lord Poseidon. But that didn't explain the lack of monsters. As a child of big three Percy should have attracted a lot of monsters. He discounted his theory that Percy was aware of his heritage and trained after the demigod showed no recognition towards Chiron or the Mist manipulations he had done in the school. After observing the aura of the demigod he had determined that his natural aura is similar in strength to that of an unaware demigod but it is fluctuating due to the unrest in the domain of his father due to the fight. 'The lack of monsters must be due to Lord Poseidon sending one of his agents to eliminate monsters around his child. He is known to care for his children more than his brothers.' Chiron thought.

Perseus Jackson was an extremely smart child. He grasped everything that was taught in the class easily and never let the ADHD or dyslexia associated with demigod life hinder him. Chiron knew from other teachers that Percy had the typical demigod problems early in his life but something happened when the demigod was eight changed him. He overcame the ADHD and Dyslexia through some mortal exercises and helped the other demigod Piper Mclean do the same. 'May be I should learn this methods from Perseus and teach them to the future generation of Demigods.' He thought. He was also worried about the safety of the child if his suspicions about his parentage is correct. He knew in the light of the theft Lord Zeus blame Percy even though Luke was ousted as the thief. Lord Hades also would love to kill the child for being a son of his brother.

Chiron was also annoyed about all the pranks that was being played on him. 'It seems that the previous history teacher was well liked by the students and being his replacement turned their ire on me.' He thought. He also regretted mentioning to be an expert in mythology in the class. Now these students are asking about all the ridiculous fantasies the mortals invented about Greek mythology. He had to answer many ridiculous questions about Heracles and Jason and Achilles. He even had to answer questions about a ridiculous Disney move called little mermaid. 'I am going to strangle whoever concocted the story that Chiron was a satyr and lover of Heracles for putting that disgusting image into my mind.' He thought tiredly. He never suspected two innocent looking demigods for all the pranks played on him.

****Scene Break****

Percy and Piper was enjoying the new term. They both decided that a good bit of laugh is what needed to ease the tension about the theft and the fight between his father and uncle. Unfortunately for Chiron he managed to irritate Percy by replacing his favorite history teacher and took the blunt of Percy's pranks. Percy and Piper regularly used the Mist to make certain students ask ridiculous questions about mythology to Chiron. Since they used school bullies for these pranks they never felt guilty about using them. He really regretted not having a camera to take a photo of Chiron's face after a student asked that question about Satyr Chiron and Heracles. Percy also used vapor travel to enter Chiron's office when it was empty and laid down traps and miss place everything. Percy also did something that confused the hell out of Chiron. He answered half the questions in Greek names and the other half from Roman names. From what Percy heard from Chiron's grumblings he was still unsure whether Percy was a Greek or Roman Demigod. In the end Grover got confused about the names and asked him what is the deal with different names Percy innocently answered that after taking both Latin and Greek he unknowingly get the names mixed up. Both the satyr and the centaur bought that bullshit from a conversation Percy overheard in his vapor form.

Apart from the fun they had with Grover and Chiron, the demigods had some difficulties this term too. The constant Mist manipulation done both by the demigods for the prank and the centaur to keep his wheelchair illusion attracted a lot of monsters to the school. Percy always kept his senses extended and whenever a monster showed up the demigods dealt with it before it reached the school. They were careful to avoid the notice of the satyr and the centaur while doing so. Percy also had to deal with a number demigod dreams and in those dreams His father was fighting his uncle. It seemed Zeus is also blaming Hermes now. In his paranoid view Hermes is aiding Poseidon to usurp him. The gods Ares, Artemis and Athena were still searching for the missing lightning bolt. Percy assumed that if they fail in that task it will fall into his hands to recover the missing divine weapon. 'Most probably a quest will be issued with a prophecy and being the son of the accused I will have to find the stupid weapon as a peace offering from my father.' Percy thought grimly. Percy's mother informed him a week prior that the camp had contacted her told her that they were watching Percy. 'At least they had the decency to do that instead of kidnaping me.' Percy thought.

On another matter Percy and Grover became close in the past few months after Percy realized the fact that Grover is truly concerned for his wellbeing. But since Grover was keeping secrets Percy didn't feel bad about keeping his training with Piper a secret from the satyr. Percy and Piper wanted to keep their training as a secret between them even though the hunters were to some extend aware of it. Because of his frail nature and the cover as a disabled young man Grover was regularly targeted by the school bullies, which grated on Percy's nerves. But Percy protected him from the worst of it.

Even with all the trouble from the mythological world Percy and Piper were careful not to slack of their school work. They were the model students and they wanted to keep that title as long as they were in that school. They were also active in their respective clubs, Percy for the sports and Piper for the arts. In the swimming tournament Percy created a new record for the new age group he participated. But he saw Chiron frowning at his victory, apparently Chiron didn't approve of him using his godly power to win mortal competitions. But as long as his father didn't object Percy cared nothing for Chiron's objections.

Percy and Piper wanted to have an armor build for them using the metals they acquired from the monsters. But Bill advised them that they will outgrow the armor in a few years and it would be a waste of metals. They accepted his reasoning and decided to wait for commissioning an armor till they were fifteen or sixteen. For now they decided to use the standard leather armor the camp provided. So they decided to commission two vambraces each. Percy wanted one since he played assassins creed. But he made some difference on the design for convenience. Instead of the hidden blade like the game their vambraces housed throwing knives for Percy and her hunting knives for Piper. They used the rest of the metal for bribing the cyclops as usual. When the cyclops send them the finished product they were really happy with their new arm guards.

Just one month before the end of the term Percy and Piper felt the Mist being manipulated in a large scale around the school. Seeking out the source of this large scale Mist manipulation led Percy to the office of the history professor now held by the old centaur. Percy extended his senses and felt the presence of two immortal beings in the room. He slowly transformed into his vapor form and observed what was happening and found Chiron arguing with another human looking immortal.

"I still don't understand why you are here Alecto. What is your interest in those two half-bloods?" Chiron asked the other immortal.

"My master Hades wills it. I am interested in the ancestry of the male demigod." Alecto replied.

'So a servant of Hades named Alecto. Obviously it is one of the three furies. I will have to be very careful around her.' Percy decided.

"And what interest is that?"

"I will determine if he is a son of Poseidon and see if he is involved in the theft, then punish him accordingly." She replied with an evil smile. "I will take over as a Mathematics teacher and observe him from now on. The Mist has been manipulated to suit it and you will not hinder me if you know what is good for you and that camp of yours." With that warning she left the office. Chiron sat alone in silent contemplation.

'Great! A fury as an Algebra teacher. As if the subject hasn't been evil enough. Just my luck. I must inform Piper about the change and tell her to act casually or we will invoke suspicion from the fury.' Percy thought bitterly. He left the centaur alone in his office to go and warn Piper.

Percy was extra careful around the fury for the remainder of the term. He didn't want her to give him a detention and get him alone with her. So he acted as perfect as someone can be around the new Algebra teacher. The fury watched him like a hawk in every class and Percy was determined to be never alone with her. Even then sometimes problems come to you when you don't go to them. It happened during the school study trip to the museum. Percy had just annoyed Chiron by saying that a sculpture was the representation of Kronos eating Jupiter, Poseidon and Pluto. It was really getting under the skin of the old centaur if hid reprimand "Mr. Jackson either fix on Greek names or fix on Roman names. Please stop giving me a head ache by these mixed names." was to go by. It was during the lunch break that Percy gave a confirmation that he is indeed a son of Poseidon to the Fury posing as the Maths teacher. Percy was so stressed from all the demigod dreams and the presence of the fury that he lost control of his powers when Nancy a school bully picked on Grover. She got sprayed in the face by water from the water bottle she was holding. Mrs. Dodds appeared there at the exact moment and got the proof she needed. Even though Grover tried to shift the blame towards him the Fury wouldn't be placated.

"Now honey you will come with me." She told Percy.

Percy thought about it and decided that going with her and clearing his name was the best idea.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and followed her.

When they reached an unused room the fury turned and faced him.

"Now honey, we have some business to talk."

Percy decided coming clean was the best idea.

"Mrs. Dodds or should I say the Fury Alecto, I know that act confirmed that I am indeed a son of Poseidon. But I didn't steal the lightning bolt as you suspect. I already gave an oath on river Styx that cleared my name to Lady Artemis. If you want I can give you the same oath."

"So you know who I am. What about my master's Helm of Darkness Jackson?"

"Wait the helm is also stolen? Fine I swear on river Styx that I didn't steal neither the Lightning bolt nor the Helm of darkness." Thunder rumbled in the darkness confirming the oath.

"Luke Castellan son of Hermes was ousted as the lightning thief. Perhaps you should go after him and leave me alone."

"I will look into that. But your existence is an insult to my master and I will correct that now. It was very foolish of you to come with me when you clearly knew who I was demigod."

"Some call it foolishness, others call it confidence. If you do not leave peacefully I will send you to your master in the fastest way."

She smile and said. "Die honey" Then assumed her true form that looked like a large bat and lunged at him. Percy blocked her talons using his shield he brought out in a second.

"This is why I hate monsters. They are so unreasonable." He sighed.

"When you reach your master tell him that I will look for his Helm if he agree to leave me alone."

Percy was prepared for her next attack and slashed her clean through using riptide which he brought out. She exploded spraying dust all over him. Percy heard a gasp and turned to see a gawking Chiron.

"So you were aware of your heritage all this time. Then why did you kept it a secret all this time?"

"Yes Chiron I found out about my heritage a long time ago and yes I know who you and Grover are. As to why I acted like I didn't know anything, my father made me aware of the prophecy and the upcoming war. If my enemies think that I am a newbie they will underestimate my talents and it would be very helpful."

"And who is your enemy Perseus?"

"Don't worry Chiron. I am loyal to my father and believe me he is loyal to Olympus despite his quarrels with his brothers. His spats with Zeus is only to keep the King of gods from getting an even bigger head. Someone else orchestrated the theft of those divine weapons to create a war between the big three."

Chiron chuckled and said. "You are right Percy. But what are your future plans? Alecto will come back with a vengeance."

"I believe I will come with Grover to the camp. Piper wants to come too. We may have to look for those weapons in the near future."

"I guess you are right. If you retrieve them and return them to their respective masters, it will bring peace to Olympus."

"Good. I will come with Piper to the camp right after we finish our exams. Now manipulate the Mist to cover up the disappearance of Mrs. Dodds."

"Of course. And I will keep your secret. It will be helpful as long as you are on our side. Now I also believe that you are behind all those pranks and one more of them will see you get your ass handed to you by the trainer of olden heroes."

Chiron added the last part mixing a small amount of threat and joke before leaving the demigod sputtering.

"Come on that was fun." Percy called after the retreating form of Chiron.

**** Scene Break****

That evening Percy briefed Piper on the happenings and decided to inform Lady Artemis about the new development. Percy created a rainbow using his water powers and prayed to Iris. The face of Lady Artemis in her 12 year old form was visible after a few moments in the rainbow. She was sitting beside Zoe and they were discussing something

"Lady Artemis" The demigods acknowledged the goddess and bowed.

"Piper, Perseus why do you call me now?"

"We have new information about the theft my lady." Piper informed her.

"And what would that information be?"

"It seems your father was not the only one who lost their symbol of power, our uncle also lost his Helm of darkness that day." Percy answered the goddess.

"How did you come by that news boy?" Artemis asked curiously.

"I was attacked by the fury Alecto today. She demanded me to return her masters weapon. I cleared my name the same way I did with you but the fury was determined to attack me. In the end I was forced to dust her."

"She was always the most aggressive one of the three furies. Thank you for bringing me this information but I don't think it will be useful now. My father is going to order a quest for the campers soon. Then as a goddess I will have to stay away from the theft since it will be considered interfering on mortal quest if I continue my search."

"I will be going to the camp this summer. I think I will request to lead that quest. Since both my uncles lost their divine weapons it will point a lot of suspicion on my father. If I find and return them it will be the best peace offering. It may also earn me a favor from them and they might leave me alone and might not try to kill me for being a son of Poseidon."

"Your idea has its merits. Best of luck in your quest. Take Piper with you. There should be someone to keep your head straight in the task."

"I will. Thank you my lady."

With that they ended the conversation.

****Scene Break****

The rest of the term and the exams passed without any major incidents. Chiron left after he confirmed that Percy was going to the camp and Percy's favorite teacher was back as if nothing happened. Mrs. Dodds were also replaced by one Mrs. Kerr who is an equally evil Math teacher without any student noticing. The wonders of the Mist!

Percy and Piper prepared to leave for the camp as the term ended. On the day the school closed Grover appeared at their door step and invited them to the camp very nervously. Both sally and Tristan told Grover that they had explained everything to the half-bloods when the camp contacted them and they were ready to leave. Sally advised them to take the taxy of grey sisters since it will be a safe journey and kissed them goodbye. Tristan asked Percy to keep Piper safe and beet up any potential suitors. They agreed and Grover called the taxy using a drachma. After a stomach churning trip which Percy compared to the Knight bus in harry potter they reached Half-blood hill in record time. It was not Chiron or any demigods that greeted them when they got out of the taxy, it was the son of Pasiphae, the Minotaur. Seeing the legendary monster Percy said.

"He is faster than us. So we cannot out run him to the camp. Pipes you watch out for any other monster and protect Grover, I will deal with the beef head."

"OK Percy. Take care of yourself." She replied.

"Percy are you sure? That is no silly monster." Grover warned him nervously.

"Leave it to him Grover. Be calm and stay with me." Piper used some charm speak in her words and moved out of the way with Grover.

Percy took out Tsunami and yelled.

"Hey beef head, remember this blade? My brother Theseus used this to kill you."

His taunt worked and the Minotaur charged at him with an angry roar. It was like a bull fight Percy watched in TV. He waited till the bull reached him and sidestepped at the last moment. But Percy added a slash with Tsunami as he moved. The Minotaur tried to avoid the strike but it resulted in one of its horns getting chopped away by Percy's blade.

"You are dangerous in the closed space of the labyrinth. But on open ground it is easy to kill you ground beef."

Minotaur also seemed to understand its disadvantage and extended his hands to both sides making it unable for Percy to move sideways during his second charge. Percy Channeled his magic to his muscles to jump high and flipped over the charging bull and stabbed the Minotaur on its back during his way downwards. The Minotaur turned to dust and Percy landed on his feet gracefully.

"That ladies and gentlemen is how you kill Minotaur." Percy said with a small bow.

"Enough dramatics Percy. Let us get to the camp and shock them with our awesomeness." Piper said as she started walking towards the large Pine tree.

"Yeah let us do that."

With that they moved towards the Pine tree with a shocked and confused Grover on their tail.

 **AN:**

 **Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Thank you all for your support for my story. Keep on reading and reviewing**


	12. Ch11 The Camp Half-Blood

**The Camp Half-Blood**

After entering the camp Grover directed Percy and Piper towards the big house where Chiron and Dionysus resided. Percy knew about both the immortals because of his spying but kept that hidden from Grover. When they entered the big house Chiron was playing pinochle with the Olympian god of wine. The god has a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looks purple. He reminded Percy of a cherub. The immortals turned their attention to the demigods and the satyr and as soon as the gaze of Dionysus fell upon them the demigods bowed.

"Lord Dionysus"

They said in unison. For the Percy and Piper this was one of their least favorite Olympian but they were aware of the fact that this god could incinerate them on a whim. So they kept the address to a very respectable tone. They also nodded towards Chiron and Percy added with mischief in his voice.

"It is nice to see you again Mr. Brunner. Hope you are having a good time just like our school."

Dionysus analyzed the demigods in front of him and said.

"Finally! Some brats that know respect. Chiron where did you get them?"

"They are the half-bloods I made the house call for Mr. D. And Perseus you know it is Chiron and please don't try any of your usual pranks here."

"Great another irritable prankster, but at least this one knows respect." Mr. D groaned.

"My lord may I ask what an important Olympian like you are doing in a demigod camp?" Percy aske in order to get on the good side of the god.

"Finally some one that understand the absurdity of this situation. Father likes to punish me Perry. He says that I have to help demigods for a century for a slight he believes I committed." The god sighed.

"Mr. D took a liking to a nymph his father forbade him from." Chiron explained. "Anyway since you arrived this late you can stay in the guest rooms of the big house. You cannot move into your respective cabins until your parents officially claim you. We will find an arrangement in the morning till that happens"

"We understand."

"You will have to participate in normal camp activities which you will be made aware of in the morning. Perseus I understand you wish to search for the lost weapon, and I agree that you searching for them is the best option we have. But you will have to wait until Lord Zeus officially issue a quest. Please make yourself home here until then. " Chiron added

"I came to know you cleared yourself by an oath peter, but I will still be watching you. Stay out of trouble in my camp."

"Yes lord Dionysus." Percy ignored the mispronunciation of his name since he knew that the god was doing it intentionally and arguing will only cause trouble.

"Grover please show them the guest rooms." With that they were dismissed. Percy sensed an invisible presence outside the window during their conversation but came to the conclusion that it was a demigod with an invisibility devise. Since the god didn't react Percy assumed it was a camper. 'I will have to watch out for eavesdroppers here. Also have to warn Piper about it before she mention something that reveals our secret to a spy for Luke.' Percy determined.

****Scene Break****

Percy and Piper woke up early the next day. They wanted to acclimate themselves to the camp as soon as possible. When they went to meet Chiron they found him talking to a girl with blond haired girl with grey eyes. Percy cleared his throught to get their attention.

"Ah Mr. Jackson, Ms. Mclean please come. This is Annabeth Chase councilor of Athena cabin. She will act as your guide for the tour. Annabeth this is Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean. They are the new campers I told you about. Please show them around the camp and escort them to cabin eleven that is where they will be staying for now."

Percy and Piper exchanged greetings with Annabeth. Her curious eyes were analyzing the new demigods. Then Annabeth asked Chiron.

"Chiron are they aware or do I have to explain everything to them."

"They are aware of their heritage. Their mortal parents explained everything to them when we notified them that we were watching Percy and Piper. They know who their godly parents are but until the official claiming they have to stay in the cabin eleven."

"Okay then. I will show them around and escort them to the cabin. You two follow me."

Even though Percy and Piper didn't like her authoritative tone they went along. Percy knew the camp very well because of his spying but Piper was new to the environment. But Percy kept his knowledge of the camp hidden from Annabeth and faked curiosity to not arouse suspicion.

"So who are your godly parents?" Annabeth asked.

"We will keep that a surprise for now. Our parents haven't claimed us yet means they want to keep it unknown. So everyone will know when they send the sign." Percy said.

Annabeth looked disappointed but couldn't refute the logic of his statement.

"But that doesn't prevent you from guessing who my father and Piper's mother are." Percy added mischievously.

Annabeth thought about it and accepted it as a challenge. Percy could see her grey eyes lighting up in the face of the new challenge.

"Okay. I will explain about the camp to you. The camp Half-blood is a summer camp that trains the children of gods, to survive in the real world. It also act as safe haven for us. All demigods have a divine aura that attracts monsters to them. Some of the demigods have very powerful aura which will attract a large number of monsters. So living outside the camp is pretty dangerous for them. They stay here till adulthood and trains the younger demigods. But after that they go to the outside world live there. Children of Minor gods and some Olympians like Aphrodite and Demeter have fairly weak aura and monsters tend to leave them alone. So they only have to come during the summer to train."

Piper looked offended by the weak comment but didn't comment on it. 'Pipes will make sure Annabeth swallow her words.' Percy thought seeing the look Piper had.

"How long have you been coming to the camp?" Piper asked her.

"I have been here since I was seven. As daughter of Athena my aura is strong so I have to stay here all year. But since I am trained to face the monsters now I believe I will be able to go to the real world."

Annabeth said with pride in her voice. She then proceeded to show them each activities the camp had and explained how they prepared the demigods for the real life.

"Hmm don't you guys have a school here? You guys trains everything physical but what about the educational part? You cannot get a job if you don't have the qualification when you go to the real world." Percy asked.

"Well there is no school here. But those who come only for the summer can go to the schools outside. There is a library for you in the camp. You will have to learn everything on your own from there. School life is really difficult for half-bloods anyway. Because our brain is hardwired for ancient Greek we have dyslexia and our battle instinct appear as ADHD. So all demigods have very poor performance in the school. I assume it must have been the same case for you." Annabeth told them.

Piper smiled and replied in a smug tone.

"Well it was like that for our early years but we were smart enough to find way around those problems. There are exercises that helps to limit the influence of ADHD and dyslexia you know? If you manage to overcome the problems, with the heightened brain and physical powers we can be the best in any mortal school. We are children of gods and it makes us really good in both academics and sports. Both Percy and I are model students in our school"

Annabeth gaped at them but soon overcame the shock and asked

"How can I overcome ADHD? Dyslexia does not bother me since I read a lot."

"That is good. You can overcome ADHD by doing some meditation techniques. They are easily available in the internet I am sure you can look them up later. But not many have the patience to go through them."

"Cool. I will look them up later. Now I will show you the cabins. They are that way."

Annabeth then led them to the cabins. It was situated in the middle of the field in a U shape.

"So these are the cabins. The demigods stay in their respective parent's cabin. There is one cabin for each Olympian. Since Hera is the goddess of marriage she doesn't cheat on her husband and have demigods, so the cabin is honorary. Zeus and Poseidon took an oath to not have any kids since WW2 and their cabin is also empty for now. Artemis is the Virgin goddess and obviously she doesn't have any kids but her cabin is used by her hunters when they visit the camp." Annabeth had a strange look when she explained the condition of Zeus and Poseidon cabins. Percy assumed that she was thinking about Thalia.

"What about Athena? From my research she was also sworn to be a maiden for eternity."

"My siblings and I are born the same way our mother was born. We are created from her head just like she was born from the head of her father."

"Does your mother swallow your fathers like Zeus did with Metis?" Percy joked.

Annabeth blushed crimson at the comment and didn't know how to reply for some time but she recovered eventually.

"No we are born when our mother appreciates the intellectual work of a mortal man. We take form in her head and later we are created from that thoughts. My mother helped my father through his college and research and created me as a gift to him. I appeared in my father's doorstep in a golden cradle. I was carried down from Olympus by Zephyros the west wind." She replied sternly.

"What about the Minor Gods? Where do their children stay?" Piper asked.

"They don't have a cabin here. Their children stay in the Hermes cabin along with the unclaimed children. Since Hermes is the god of travelers he welcomes everyone to his cabin. That will be where you are going to stay until you are claimed. Then you will be moved to your respective parent's cabin if they have one. So pray to your parent to claim you soon."

"That is good to know."

"Come on we can visit the Hermes cabin now."

The cabin eleven Hermes cabin was very crowded. Percy assumed it was because of all the unclaimed and minor demigods. As soon as they reached a tall sandy haired guy greeted him. Annabeth introduced him to the newcomers

"Percy, Piper this is Chris Rodrigues, the interim councilor for Hermes cabin since the councilor is on a mission at the moment. Chris this is Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean. They are new."

"Regular or undermined?" He asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth replied and everyone groaned at her reply.

Percy said hello to Chris and asked where they could stay. Chris found him an empty corner and got some supplies for him. At the same time a daughter of Hermes named Lucy helped Piper. After half an hour Percy left with Annabeth to the mess hall. He made sure not to leave anything valuable in his bag since Hermes was the God of thieves as well. The mess hall was fantastic, you just had to say what you want and it shall appear in front of you. Percy had blue cookies and blue cherry coke. In the end when everyone was sacrificing for the gods Percy and Piper whispered their respective parents name without anyone overhearing. It was just after the breakfast the trouble found them.

"Look at that two newbies." They heard a voice say.

"What do you want Clarisse?"

The now identified Clarisse had the height of a basketball player and the broad, lean, and muscular body of a size XXXL rugby player. That along with her strong hands, dark, beady-looking "pig eyes," and pale brown hair which long, thin and lusterless she looked totally intimidating. She had five more similarly looking boys with her.

"These two newbies haven't gone through the initiation Annie. And we the children of Ares is here to give them a proper initiation to camp half-blood." She said in a mocking tone.

"Why don't you go polish your spear or something Clarisse?" Annabeth said irritably.

"I will do that after their initiation and I will use it to trounce you in the next game."

Percy analyzed Clarisse and her siblings. They were bulky and their body is designed to overpower their opponent with brute strength. At the moment they were not wearing armor or carried a weapon that can be seen. 'That doesn't mean they have a concealed weapon like mine and Piper's. Percy was sure that Clarisse was the camp bully and the initiation was not going to be pleasant. 'But with speed and strength enhanced by magic and our training Piper and I can take them on if it becomes necessary.' Percy determined. He then looked at Piper and gave her a silent signal to take them using only their hand to hand combat training if necessary.

"That won't be necessary Clarisse. Annabeth is giving us the introduction we need. But anyway I am Percy and this is piper." Percy said.

"That is all good and well Prissy but the initiation by the Ares cabin is compulsory." Saying that Clarisse grabbed him by his neck and started leading him towards the toilets. Percy understood that she was going to duck his head in the toilet and looked at Piper. She was also being held by one of the Ares campers. Percy mouthed her

"Now"

The campers watching them barely understood what was happening. As soon as Percy gave the signal Piper and Percy acted together. They grabbed the hand of their captors and twisted it with enhanced strength dislocating their shoulder. A sudden punch to the nose and a knee to their stomach (In Pipers case, knee to the groin of her captor. The girl has spent too much time with the hunters) put both their captors on ground groaning in pain.

"I told you we don't need your initiation."

The remaining four children of the war god moved towards the duo. But Percy and Piper were prepared for them. They moved in sync with practiced ease and before anyone understood what happened all four of them were on ground with many dislocated joints. Clarisse tried to get up and fight him but with a swift kick to the head she was knocked out. After they finished the fight the duo looked back to the people watching them and found them staring back with open mouth.

"How?" Annabeth asked overcoming her shock.

"We are both black belt in Karate and are the defending champions in the state level. Even though our parents didn't make us aware of the godly world they made sure that we were prepared." Piper said smugly.

"I think I want you in my team for the capture the flag. Now what do you say about seeing the rest of the camp?"

"Sure."

Annabeth showed them around the rest of the camp till the lunch. She also warned them about the possible attempts of revenge from the Ares cabin. But Percy and Piper were confident that they were capable of dealing with the children of the war god. She also told them about herself, how she ran away from home and how Thalia and Luke helped her reach the camp safely. This made Percy wary of Annabeth being involved in the theft and decided to watch her closely. She also told them about her love for architecture and how she wished to visit the Parthenon. When Percy said that they have already been to Parthenon she started asking all sort of questions about it. They spend the time till the noon asking Annabeth about the camp and answering all her questions about their travels to Greece and Rome.

"Well I think that you have a good idea about the camp now. Your training will be along with that of Hermes cabin until you are claimed by you godly parent. I will teach you ancient Greek in the free time every day."

"That won't be necessary Annabeth. Our parents made us take Greek as an elective in our school and we both became proficient in the language since it was easy for us. Now we understand that it is due to our heritage. By the way do you have any guess who our godly parents are?"

"Well from what I know so far, you are pretty smart and athletic. If your father was mortal I would say you are one of my siblings. But since your mother is mortal I guess it might be Hermes since he is a very clever god. And you moved very fast during your fight with the Ares cabin. I have never seen anyone but Luke move that fast. As for Piper at first I thought she was a child of Aphrodite with her looks but no child of her can fight like that. So I have no idea about her parentage."

Percy looked at Piper and saw her grinding her teeth and ready rip Annabeth apart for that comment. But Percy intervened before Piper said anything.

"You will be really surprised about our parentage Annabeth. I think it is time for us to go to the mess hall." He said and signaled Piper not to do anything rash.

Percy and Piper spend the rest of the day getting to know their cabin mates. Percy liked the cheerfulness of the children of Hermes but hated the gloom that surrounded the unclaimed and minor demigods. Percy vowed to do something to improve their lives in the future. Percy also found out that the campers didn't know about the theft. They believed Luke's disappearance was due to some secret mission from Hermes and Luke was in fact the missing cabin councilor. But Percy was sure there is at least one accomplice for Luke in the camp and was careful not to mention anything about the theft in front of other demigods.

During the dinner Dionysius stood up and everyone quieted paying attention to the god.

"Well brats good evening and all. Chiron wants me to let you know that there will be a capture the flag next Friday. There are two new additions to you brats Peter Johnson and Poppy McDonald." Chiron whispered something in his ear "Err, Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean. They will be claimed when their parents feel like it till then they will be staying in the Hermes cabin. Now eat and don't bother me."

Percy sacrificed to his dad and heard a whisper 'I will claim you after the capture the flag son. So make a good spectacle during the event.' And knew that it was a message from his father. He spend the rest of the evening talking with all the new friends he made and went to bed excited about the following days in the camp.

 **AN:**

 **Well that is another chapter done. The next one will be capture the flag and the quest. Please read and review.**


	13. Ch12 Dreams and Quest

**Dreams and Quest**

Unlike Percy who had spied the camp half-blood earlier, for Piper it was a surreal experience. After getting introduced to the camp by Annabeth who irritated the daughter of Aphrodite very much, Piper settled into the life of a typical demigod easily. She loved all the activities and the enjoyments provided there. She also found most of the activities easy. Only the challenges like lava wall were proving to be interesting for the experienced demigoddess. At Percy's Request she kept her weapon prowess mostly a secret which means she acted like a gifted beginner for most of the weapons. Since she was a skilled archer she intentionally made some of the shots miss the target but improved her aim in the following days gradually. In hand to hand combat since they made it public that they were Black belts in Karate she acted like a pro and never held back. In sword lessons she only used eastern style and held back greatly, but gradually showed an improvement. She hid her knife skills completely. Since it would give away their secret they used the standard unbalanced weapons the camp provided instead of their custom weapons. It irked her not to use her beloved bow or knives and kick some asses but the advantage the secrecy would provide in the upcoming quest would be invaluable.

One thing that annoyed Piper greatly was the reputation the children of Aphrodite had among the campers and after watching her siblings for a few days Piper could say the reputation of being weak is rightfully earned by them. Most of the girls in that cabin was obsessed with makeup and getting a guy and all her brothers cared about was sleeping with as many girls as possible. The only one she found acceptable was the cabin councilor Silena Beauregard as she was at least a good Pegasus rider. 'Silena is sixteen and she will leave the camp in a few years. After that I must become the councilor in beat those lazy flirts into shape.' Piper decided. Because of the reputation of the Aphrodite cabin piper could say that not even a singer camper thought her to be a child of Aphrodite after seeing her skills with different weapons. 'My mother is one of the oldest Olympians, a daughter of Ouranos himself. I will make these idiots respect her.' Piper thought.

At first Annabeth's bossy attitude irritated Piper a lot. But in a few days they managed to form a friendship between the two of them. They shared a lot of interests between them and talked a lot in the free time. The day after their arrival Annabeth approached Piper and Percy about controlling her ADHD and Piper agreed to help her kindly. In return Annabeth helped Piper with getting integrated to the camp. The puzzle of Piper's parentage troubled Annabeth greatly and Piper expected her to be extremely shocked and embarrassed when the claiming happens. She expected to be claimed along with Percy during the Game and was looking forward to give a shining performance in the game. Clarisse and her siblings send her and Percy dirty looks everywhere they went but didn't do anything. Percy predicted that the Ares cabin would probably target them during the Capture the flag for their revenge.

As the day of the capture the flag approached the Athena cabin made an alliance with Hermes cabin and was leading the blue team. Annabeth as the cabin leader for Athena made the strategy for the game but didn't tell anyone her entire plan fearing it getting in the hands of the opposing team. Percy and Piper were asked to do the border patrol but when she saw the face of Percy she knew that he had other plans. Percy called her just before the game and explained his plan to her.

"Hey Pipes do you know why Annabeth asked us to do the border patrol?" Percy asked with a grin.

"I don't know? May be because that position doesn't have a strategic value in her plan and us being the newbies given it."

"Wrong. It have a very important strategic value. We are the bait for the Ares cabin. The Ares cabin wants revenge for the humiliation in our first day and seeing us on the border will draw them towards us. I expect her to send one of her siblings to infiltrate the enemy territory from the side then and get the flag."

"What are we going to do then? Are we going to kick some ass in style?"

"I say we rain on Annabeth's Parade. Ares cabin is not enough for the two of us. So one of us stay here and kick their ass while the other go by the other side and get the flag. How does that sound?"

"I like it. Which one of us is going for the flag?"

"I think it would be better if you go for the flag. With my vapor travel I can easily get it but I prefer to keep that talent a secret. You have the advantage of smaller size and speed and you can freely use you charm speak to sow chaos in the opposing team. I will draw the attention of Clarisse and her siblings. She really hate me since I showed her up in the training arena for the past few days."

"I like the way you think Percy. Let us give them hell." Piper said with a terrifying grin.

"Hell yeah." Percy said with a matching grin.

**** Scene Break****

Percy was having a good time in the camp. He made friends with the Stolls and pranked the hell out of everyone. After making sure no one was hearing Percy told Chiron about his life though he kept some secrets. To say Chiron was impressed was an understatement. In the end Chiron asked Percy to teach the campers about the meditation technique which helps controlling the ADHD and further concealing their aura since he determined it to be a valuable skill. Percy understood that the old centaur was tired of seeing his students die before their time. Percy agreed and started teaching the campers the first part of the meditation. Now his students consists of mostly Athena campers since they were the ones that wanted to be able to go to a school successfully. Percy eagerly waited for his claiming to see the expression on all the Children of Athena's faces when they realize they were being taught by a son of Poseidon. On another matter Grover attained his searcher's license because of his successful escort of Percy and Piper. He left the camp just two days later, after saying goodbyes to Percy and Piper searching for the wild god.

Percy trained regularly in the arena and established himself as a sword prodigy. Even though he never revealed his full talents, with his mastery of kendo it was easy to win against a camper. He also started adding Greek techniques to his style during the training to explain his mixed style later on. When Chiron saw Percy shooting a bull's eye with a bow his jaws nearly hit the floor. Percy gave only a cheeky grin as answer when the old centaur asked how he overcame the curse by Apollo. Percy kept his custom weapons hidden till his claiming and decided to tell everyone that they are gifts from his father given when he was claimed. Clarisse tried to beat him up in the arena but Percy always won against the daughter of Ares. This in turn only increased the ire of the daughter of the war god. 'I believe she will come for me with backup during the capture the flag for revenge.' Percy thought. From what he overheard the Athena campers theorized that Percy is a son of Zeus because of his skills and apparent power. Percy also supported this rumor by channeling his limited lightening abilities to his practice sword in front of Annabeth. 'It will be a hell of a shock for them when dad claims me' Percy thought mischievously.

Before the capture of the flag match Annabeth, the strategist for the team blue asked Percy to do the border patrol. Percy instantly understood that the daughter of Athena intended to use him as a bait ad made his own plans just to spite the proud girl. After relaying his plans to Piper and got the confirmation Percy eagerly waited for the Ares cabin beside the boundary creek. He didn't have to wat long before Clarisse and five of her children found him. 'They don't know how to pick a fight wisely, do they?' Percy thought with amusement.

"Hello Clarisse, back for more beating?" He provoked the daughter of war.

"Don't think so punk. It is six against one. You will pay for humiliating the children of Ares. Where is your girlfriend? I don't see her with you. She also need to be taught a lesson."

"Ah Piper decided to do something else. We thought the two of us against you dunderheads are a bit of an overkill. I am enough for weaklings like you." That comment angered the children even more. 'An angry enemy is an enemy that makes many mistakes' was one of Bill's teaching Percy took to heart.

Clarisse activated her electric spear and charged at him. Percy avoided the stab and stepped in to the creek. He felt the water increasing his connection to the ocean and empowering him. Percy channeled his divine magic to his muscles and then took out his two swords.

"I will give you one chance to walk away." Percy told them with a sinister smile.

"Get him." Clarisse commanded her siblings.

Percy ducked under the strike of the ugly number one and kicked the second in the chest and that one went down groaning. Before the first one could turn Percy smacked his head with the flat side of riptide. That one also went down. Ugly three and four came after them. Percy stepped into the guard of ugly three and hit him on his temple by the butt of Tsunami. Ugly four slashed at him but with his enhanced speed and strength Percy managed to block the strike with one sword. He ducked under the extended arm of ugly for and as he moved past him slashed right thigh with the other sword. Ugly number five hesitated and stood there but it didn't deter Clarisse. She moved very fast and managed to scratch the side of Percy's left arm. Percy felt the electricity paralyze his arm but channeled more divine power to it to make the arm better. Percy was ready for her next stab and sidestepped it swiftly. He caught the spear with tsunami and slashed Riptide downward.

Snap!

The spear broke between the two legendary swords.

"You idiot! You corpse breathe-"Percy stopped her yelling by smacking her on the head very hard by the flat of Riptide. Ugly number six ran.

"The last one always ran." Percy sighed.

"That was some good fighting Percy. Where did you learned to fight like that?" He heard Annabeth's voice.

"You set me up didn't you? You knew the Ares cabin would come for me and posted me here to draw them away. And you must have send one of your siblings to get the flag."

"Athena always has a plan. It seems you have discovered my rather brilliant plan. I came to help you as soon as I could but it looked like you didn't need any help. Where is Piper anyway? I assigned her with you. And where did you get those swords?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked to the side and found Piper racing to their side with enemy flag in her hands. He turned to Annabeth and spoke in a smug tone.

"Well your plan was very simple and we figured it out easily. We didn't appreciate being used as a bait so Piper went to get the flag herself and I stayed here to lure out these dumbasses. And it seemed she has accomplished her mission. By the way these swords are a gift from my father." With that Percy pointed to Piper who was about to cross the creek.

Just before she crossed the creek a holographic dove appeared above Piper's head and as soon as she crossed the boundary the red flag turned pink and the symbol of Ares boar and spear got replaced by symbol Aphrodite, dove. "Impossible" Percy heard Annabeth mutter.

"The game is won, blue team wins." Chiron announced and the blue team cheered. He again yelled out

"All hail Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Lady of doves, and Goddess of love." Chiron folded his legs and bowed her and every demigod followed suit.

Annabeth gaped at Piper and then turned to Percy, her grey eyes glaring at him.

"That was not fair. The plan was-" She suddenly stopped when she noticed something. "How are you doing that?" She pointed at the wound from Clarisse's spear. It was closing slowly with a green glow around over it.

Percy smirked and was about to say something but suddenly cut off by a loud howl.

"Percy watch out" Annabeth yelled.

Percy saw the large hell hound launching itself at him. His instincts took over and he sidestepped. And brought down Riptide in a wide arc. The hell hound dissolved into dust but it managed to scratch his arm before it was killed.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron who arrived at the scene said. "Someone inside the camp."

"It was Percy. Percy summoned it." Clarisse who woke up tried to get some revenge.

"Silence child." Chiron said.

Suddenly Annabeth focused on Percy or something above him and said.

"No way! I thought it was Zeus. This is not good…. Not good at all…."

A green glowing trident was visible above Percy for all the campers approaching them to see.

"Told you that you would be surprised" Percy smirked as Chiron announced kneeling which all the campers followed suit.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses, and The Lord of the sea."

****Scene Break****

The campers gave Percy and Piper a wide berth next day for many different reasons. Athena cabin couldn't comprehend the fact that the son of their mother's rival was so smart that even they accepted tutelage from him. Annabeth stormed of few minutes after their claiming after giving an impressive impression of a fish and never been spotted since. The Hermes cabin was put out that because of the timing of Piper's claiming they lost their victory since piper was a Hermes camper until she was claimed just before crossing the boundary line. Aphrodite cabin was put out because Piper beat up some girl named Drew who was mooning over a half-naked photo of Tristan Mclean when she entered her new cabin. Ares cabin was angry at the beat down Percy gave them but not stupid enough to challenge him again. The rest were afraid of the reaction from Zeus and Hades. Though everyone was giving them a wide berth the Stolls congratulated them on a prank well played on the entire camp.

The cabin three for the children of Poseidon was a welcome home to Percy. He could feel the power of ocean surging through him when he was inside the cabin. He could see the spoils of war from his older half siblings adorning the wall of cabin three. Percy placed the horn from Minotaur alongside the conquests of his older siblings. Even though he had killed many monsters before, the Minotaur was one of the unique legendary monster he had killed. The only other kill he could claim as such was the fury but his evil Math teacher didn't leave any spoils. The spoils that adorned the wall was an inspiration to Percy to become the best among his brothers. He vowed to himself to become the best in everything he puts his mind to. To become a legend for the future generation of heroes. To become an inspiration for his younger siblings that has yet to born.

That night when Percy slept his consciousness was pulled to Montauk beach, specifically the cabin his mother usually hired when they visited the beach. Percy understood that this was a visit from his father and looked around to find the middle brother of the big three.

"Even though years have passed this cabin holds a spot in my heart. This was where I met your mother. Even if she is with someone else now she always be a queen among women for me."

Percy turned to find his father with a smile plastered on his face.

"Dad. It's been long. How are you?"

"I am okay son. Even though my little brother is acting like a spoilt brat at the moment, I am capable of handling him. I have been keeping him in line since I came out of my father's belly. Anyway good job putting those war idiot's children in their place. You have made me proud. Also Athena's face was priceless when it come to light that her children's were taking lessons from a son of mine. Simply hilarious. She reminded me of a Guppy at that time. Not a single arrogant remark from her for an entire day. Ha!'

"I am glad that I am such an entertainment to you father. Is there any special reason you decided to visit despite being busy with your brother's temper tantrum?"

"Yes I am here to officially issue a quest for you to look for his flashy toothpick. You can take two companions with you when you go looking for them. He agreed to leave you alone if you find that thing and return it to him. Not that he would dare to try and harm you anyway since I have threatened the life of his Roman son. But with my idiotic little brother we cannot take any chances. If he harms you even after returning the bolt most of the Olympus would declare war against him with me for such an injustice."

"Dad can you make the same deal with my other uncle since his fancy helmet is also missing?"

Poseidon chuckled at Percy's nickname for the helm of darkness, apparently father and son shared same sense of humor.

"I have already done that son. How dare he send that damn furry creature after you? I threatened to flood the entire underworld. He has also agreed to leave you alone if you find him that fancy helmet as you put it."

"Who do you think my companions for the quest should be dad? I would like to pick Piper as one of them."

"She is good choice. Good warrior as well as a good friend who is assured not to betray you. She is easy on the eyes too. As for the other pick a child of Athena. Those brats should learn who is the boss and you can show them during this quest."

Percy grinned at that. It felt really good when his father thought like him.

"I was also thinking along those lines dad. I will leave tomorrow after getting permission from Chiron."

"Good be careful of that son of Hermes. He is a slippery one and not a half-bad swordsman. I have to go now or my brother's temper tantrum will worsen."

"Good luck with that dad. Also please try to keep your anger in check. The unrest in the see is affecting my aura masking. And make sure to gloat to your brother's about being the only one not stupid enough to lose their symbol of Power."

Poseidon chuckled at that and replied. "I will keep that in mind Percy. Good luck in your quest."

Percy was back to his bed not for long before he was pulled into yet another dream. This time he was not summoned and neither was the others in the dream friendly. At least they were not aware of his presence. Though the malicious voice of one of the speakers unnerved him.

"What do you have to report?" The malicious voice asked.

"Our spy in the camp reports that a son of Poseidon has been revealed my lord. They assume that he will be given a quest to retrieve the weapons."

"Poseidon is playing a risky gamble but we can use it our advantage. Do our ally still have him under control?"

"Yes my lord."

'Who do they have under control?' Percy wondered.

"Good I will make new plans that fits the situation. In the meantime see if that son of Poseidon can be turned to our side and don't get caught. We don't want to reveal ourselves this early in the game."

'Fat chance with converting me.' Percy thought.

"Yes my lord."

"Now go" The malicious voice dismissed his servant.

With that the dream shifted and Percy fell back to the oblivion of sleep. When he woke up he directly went to Chiron and found him playing pinochle with a god who was drinking diet coke. 'Does this useless god has nothing else to do?' Percy wondered but his face didn't betray his emotions and kept a polite smile.

"Lord Dionysus, Chiron, my father has issued me a quest to look for the missing lightning bolt."

"And what do you want us to do about it Peter?"

"My lord, I wanted to ask your permission to go for this quest and take two other companions with me as my father ordered."

"Good. You still know who is to be respected. Who do you want to be your companions Perry?"

The god was really irritating Percy with his mispronunciations, but he kept a polite smile for the sake of his sanity. This god was known to send people who angered him insane.

"I wish to take Piper and Annabeth with me my lord." Percy answered. 'Who better than the cabin councilor of Athena to learn some respect for children of Poseidon.' This time it was Chiron that was answered.

"You go for the breakfast now Percy and make your stepsister aware of everything. I will talk to Annabeth during that time."

Percy went to the mess hall and had a quick breakfast. After that he found Piper and explained everything to her. She also liked the idea of taking Annabeth along and teaching her some humility. She was also really excited to go on an adventure with Percy. They walked to big house together and found Chiron talking with Annabeth. Mirth filled their eyes as they walked near the pair. Annabeth was not meeting their eyes due to embarrassment ad it has been like that since claiming.

"Percy, Piper I briefed Annabeth on the issue and she agreed to accompany the two of you."

"Is she aware of who the real thief is Chiron?"

"I have not yet revealed that to her. I thought it would be better if you were present"

"Ok then. Annabeth few months before coming here I was approached by Lady Artemis questioning me about the theft. I swore on river Styx about my innocence and she accepted the truth. But later she informed me that a son of Hermes named Luke was the real culprit."

"No Luke would never do something like that. You are lying." Annabeth denied fiercely.

"I am sorry but it is true Annabeth. Luke is on the run from gods." Chiron assured the distraught demigoddess who now had a tear running down her cheeks. She accepted the truth since there was no reason for Chiron to lie about it

"So Annabeth since I am aware of your history with Luke I am wary of taking you with me. But you are one of the best this camp has to offer and I am willing to give you a chance. But first I want you to swear that you were not involved in Luke's plans and will not betray us to him during the quest."

Percy could see the indignation in her eyes but soon that was replaced by understanding and determination.

"Fine I swear to you terms. I still believe there some more to the story but I will help you look for the master bolt."

"Then welcome to the quest Annabeth." Percy smiled at her then turned to the old centaur and asked. "Chiron isn't there an oracle where I can get a prophecy for the quest?"

"Yes but due a terrible curse placed on her she is in the form of a mummy now. She resides the attic of this building. You can go there and ask her about the prophecy." Chiron said with a hint of sadness.

"Well I am sorry for her fate. Is there anything else I should now?"

"First get the prophecy Percy. We can talk more about the quest after that." Chiron said.

And with a lot of anticipation Percy climbed the stairs to the attic.

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys. I got a job and has to start working two days from now. I don't know how much I will be able to write in the coming days. So expect the updates to be less frequent. Don't worry I am not going to abandon this story. I will write whenever I get the chance and post the update.**

 **Thank you all for the support you have shown me till now.**


	14. Ch13 Prophecy and Discussions

**Ch.13 Prophecy and Discussions**

Percy walked into the attic of the big house with a lot of trepidation. The attic was filled with all kinds of hero stuff from different generations. 'This must be mementos collected throughout the history of Greece.' Percy assumed. He could see armors, shields and all sorts of equipment used by the demigods in various degrees of damage instilled upon them by the ravages of time. He could also see various spoils of wars in the form of mounted heads and pickled body parts of monsters. There were names of heroes who accomplished great deeds by defeating legendary monsters and collecting these spoils.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.

This sight sent chills down his spine. But what the mummy did next completely freaked him out. She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth and then looked at him. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Percy was contemplating the benefits of running before he got a real life reenactment of the move 'The Mummy'. That was when she opened her mouth and spoke the words that alleviated his fears.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."

'So this is what Chiron meant about the terrible fate that happened to the oracle and her being a mummy but I didn't think she was this scary. She must have been a scary lady even when she was alive. But what could have caused this fate? Maybe being the sidekick to Apollo for thousands of years took its strain on the oracle and it ended up like this.' Percy wondered. With all the courage he could muster he approached the mummified oracle and asked.

"What should I do to find the missing divine weapons?"

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend.

And you shall uncover an enemy from what you find."

After that the mummy went back to its previous state of less creepiness and sat down and went dormant.

'Okay that was not creepy at all. But the prophecy sounded good for me. I will go west and find the god who is aiding Luke. I will find and return the stolen weapon. That is good then. But which friend is going to betray me? Piper wouldn't do that. Then Annabeth? But she gave an oath. And I will uncover an enemy. But who might that be? The god who has turned? Luke? Someone who is backing Luke? So there are surprises but apart from the betrayal part sounds good.' Percy analyzed the Prophecy given to him.

'Okay it is time to go and tell them that I survived the creepy mummy oracle.' With that thought Percy walked out of the attic.

Percy climbed down the stairs to two anxious demigods and a centaur and all three of them let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him.

"Good you are alive and sane. Do you have the prophecy for your quest?"

"Yep. The creepy mummy gave me one."

"Then recite it carefully please. Try not to leave out any lines as it may be important."

Percy did as he was asked and recited the prophecy word by word and upon hearing its contents Chiron had a grim look.

"It is as I suspected. But I never thought of he would go this far." The old centaur said.

"Who are you talking about Chiron?"

"The third brother of the big three. He is the one profiting the most if it comes to a war between Zeus and Poseidon. He must have lured Luke to his side and convinced him to steel the lightning bolt. I had my doubts but the entrance to the underworld is at the west end of the country specifically Los Angeles." Chiron answered for them.

Percy was confused. 'Didn't Chiron know that the helm is also missing?' Then it became clear to him. 'Chiron must have only heard the last part of my talk with the fury and Lady Artemis must have kept that information to a minimum of people to give the real culprit a sense of security while she hunted them. Then I better keep up with the illusion. The turned god will show up in my journey to west. I just have to keep a watch out for him.' With that Percy decided to let the others believe that Hades is the culprit.

"A war includes a large number of casualties and it'll expand Hades realm. Then when his brothers are weakened he could strike with his increased strength and become the king himself. A good strategy." Annabeth supplied seeing Percy's confused face.

'A logical conclusion if you don't know what exactly is going on. Can't fault her.' Percy thought.

Percy looked to Piper and a silent conversation passed between the stepsiblings which missed by the other two. Percy signaled her not to tell anything and he slightly inclined her head acknowledging him.

"So what do you suggest we do Chiron? If it is my uncle we stand no chance of fighting him. Especially in his own domain."

"You are not going to fight him Percy. Despite all your talents you are still a demigod and a 12 year old child. He will crush you like a bug if you fight him. No what I want you to do is get an audience with him and try to convince him that a war between two of the big three is not a good option at the moment. Try to find a peaceful solution."

"Yeah right. As if he or anyone would abandon months or probably years of planning like that. The only way I find is tricking him some way. Annabeth you are the strategist, please look into devising a plan for that as a backup." 'It will keep an illusion that I am looking at Hades as guilty and the real culprit would feel secure. Since it is the enemies of Olympus they will try to blame hades too and do something stupid I can exploit in the meantime.'

"That is indeed a good idea. What do you say Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"Yes…. Yes I'll do that." And with that Annabeth was lost to her own world making plans.

"Splendid. Pack everything you need for the quest and inform your siblings about what you are doing. I will have Argus drop you at the town. But from there you will have to find your own way." With that the old centaur galloped away.

"You two are real prats for fooling and embarrassing me like that with your parentage. But I'll still work with the two of you in the meantime for the benefit of all. Don't think that you have fooled me like everyone in believing that you only became aware of your heritage recently. You two shows signs of years of training when you spar. You try to keep it hidden and you are good at it. But I am much more observant than the rest. I am the councilor for Athena cabin for a reason you know? I know that you don't trust me with all your secrets but I hope one day you will." Annabeth said looking proud of her skills. Percy could see the irritation in those grey eyes and he understood that not knowing more about them was annoying the hell out of the wisdom's daughter. He wanted to continue the game but knew that having Annabeth In his side was very advantageous he sighed and said.

"You are good Annabeth and you do your mother proud with that mind of yours. Yes both of us had real life training and were aware of our heritage for a long time. But you should know the tactical advantage of keeping such a training secret more than anyone. Especially during a quest like this. But that oath proved that you are one of our allies and we should be able to trust each other for this quest to success. We'll tell you many of our secrets during the quest but not all of them. Now please go and pack your stuff and don't mention Luke's involvement to the campers. I am sure that he has spies here and we don't want him to know that we are not running blind in this quest."

Annabeth looked sad when Percy mentioned Luke but nodded her head.

"Then see you later Annabeth. Percy and I have some things to discuss between ourselves. Meet us near Thalia's tree at ten." Piper said and Annabeth soon left them alone.

"So Perce why are we going to spill some of our secrets to Annabeth?" Piper asked Percy.

"We will need allies in the future Pipes and Annabeth can be a good one. Besides why are you complaining? I thought you liked her?"

"I do like her and she is a good friend once you get passed that arrogant persona she projects. But it is really fun to tease her with a knowledge she doesn't have." Now she was pouting.

"We don't have to tell her everything it'll be more fun to make her guess things about us as we go."

"Cool. But I still don't understand why you didn't correct Chiron when he said your uncle was behind the theft." Piper asked.

"The prophecy says we will face the god who has turned. At present that god believes that we are chasing my uncle. My guess is that 'He' will come to us with some convoluted plan of 'his' to create a three way war. If everyone thinks that we believe my uncle is the villain it will be easier to outsmart the god who has turned."

"So we sprung a trap for the unsuspecting 'god who has turned'. Cool!"

"So let us go and pack"

****Scene Break*****

Annabeth reached the big house after packing everything she needed for the quest. She packed a fair amount of Ambrosia and Nectar even though she was sure that her companions had done the same. She had made sure that her knife and invisibility hat was on her person. She had packed extra sets of cloths since the quest expected to take a long time to complete. She also packed a few drachmas in case the need to contact the camp arises. She also packed a map of USA and plotted the way the quest needed to travel so that they reach Los Angeles the fastest. She also brought her nots and plans so that she can continue writing in them. While walking she started thinking about the things that had happened in the past weeks which left her in an emotional upheaval.

She couldn't believe that Luke who had been like an older brother to her would commit such a treachery. Then again Luke was never the same after that quest his father assigned him. The bitterness he felt towards the gods must have increased after that failed quest. But why would he work for Hades who is the reason for Thalia's fate? That didn't make any sense. 'May be Luke is being controlled. The God of dead must have used his anger and bitterness to manipulate and control Luke. If that is the case I must help him to break out of that control. I owe it to him and Thalia that much.' She decided.

Then her thoughts turned to the couple of demigods that made Annabeth question her much prided observational skills. After observing Percy and Piper for about a week Annabeth had concluded that Percy was a son of Zeus because of the exceptional power and skills he wielded. She had also seen him channeling electricity to his weapons. The smartness could be explained, after all her own mother was a child of Zeus. In the same way even though she was not sure Annabeth thought Piper to be a daughter of Enyo. Piper possessed great skills in fighting and there was only one goddess except Athena that had such prowess in battle and could have children and that was Enyo. But in the end all her calculations has been for naught. Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon. How the hell could that be right? Power and skills in combat she can explain since Poseidon was one of the big three. But The smartness and lightning powers? She had no explanation for them. She had thought of Theseus but that hero must be an exception. The children of her mother's rival cannot be that smart. That was something that caught not just her but the entire Athena cabin off guard. Some of them were even afraid that Athena would punish them for being shown up by a son of Poseidon in the department of smarts. Then there was Piper the daughter of the least combat skilled Olympian. How can that be? Okay she had the looks but Piper never acted like a typical child of love. Annabeth had grown close to Piper in the last few days and never thought she would be deceived like that by Piper. She was embarrassed by her failure in the assessment of Percy and Piper as well as the prejudiced comments she made against their parents but decided to take it as a lesson and never to discount a possibility because of her prejudice and hubris. 'I must also learn everything I can from them. They've lived years in the mortal world and are really experienced. I'd be a shame to Athena if I pass up this opportunity.' She decided.

With those thoughts Annabeth reached Thalia's tree to see the two demigods of her thoughts standing there with mischief in their eyes. She didn't like that look since it most probably meant trouble for her. She greeted them and started waiting for Argus to arrive. That was when Chris Rodrigues came running towards them.

"Thank the gods I was able to catch up with you. I wanted to give this to you before you left." Chris said holding out a box to Percy. "Percy we are all thankful for the help you gave us by teaching us how to control our ADHD. It gives us a chance at normal life you know. That's why I wanted you to have it in this quest. I stole it from Luke a while ago."

Then Chris opened the box and Annabeth could see a pair of sneakers in it. They looked normal but Annabeth knew that they are anything but. She had seen Luke using them before.

"Maia!" Chris said and white wings sprouted out of the heels of those sneakers.

"The fate of the world depends on you Percy and I hope you will be able to use it for good."

"Thank you Chris. It means a lot." Percy said gratefully.

"Cool! Then best of luck guys." With that he ran back to the camp.

"Good gift but Uncle Z would blast me if I step into his domain. But we should keep it and use it in case of emergency." Percy said turning towards Annabeth and Piper.

"Chris meant well Percy but you are right. Argus and Chiron is coming. It's time to leave." Annabeth said to the son of Poseidon.

Soon Chiron and Argus reached them and the old centaur said his greetings to the three demigods.

"I wish I had the chance to train you more Percy. I know that you have sufficient training now. Come back alive and I will finish your training. The fate of the world depends on you three. So keep your wits and come back victorious." With that he galloped back to the big house.

Argus didn't say anything to the three demigods but motioned them to follow him towards the van that they use for strawberry transport. They followed him and got in the van without any words and Argus started driving as soon as they settled I the wan.

****Scene break****

After settling on the van Percy looked at Piper

"The three of us together will attract a lot of monsters so we better conceal ourselves now."

Piper nodded and closed her eyes in concentration with Percy following suit. Percy found that his father had kept his word and calmed his domain down for now making it possible for Percy to conceal his aura. After intense concentration he felt his aura disappearing and opened his eyes with a relaxed sigh. He saw Annabeth who didn't understand what was going on looking at them confused.

"What's going on guys?"

"We are using an advanced form of meditation to conceal our auras. Now monsters won't be able to track us easily. A few minutes ago we were like a shining beacon to them. Now it is only your aura letting them know about us. It is not perfect for our situation but it is better than the earlier state.

"I didn't know concealing our auras were that easy. If it was Chiron would have taught us."

"Actually Percy invented this method." Piper supplied

"How?" Annabeth asked with disbelief evident in her voice.

"I discussed Chiron about why no one tried my method before. Since he himself is not a Demigod he never had the aura Problem. Our aura is the divine power coming to us from our parent's domain leaking out of our body. Even though Chiron is immortal he doesn't have a domain and thus an aura like us. Only a hero could devise a viable method to conceal our auras. In the olden times heroes were obsessed with the idea of battle and glory never bothered to mask their auras. Some hunters who preferred the subtle ways concealed themselves by pure will alone. I think nobody bothered to try and invent my method because we demigods are restless beings by nature and that makes meditation extremely hard for us. It becomes worse as we grow old. I was lucky to find this way during my meditations when I was very young." Percy explained.

"Can you teach me? Is it too late for me to learn?" Annabeth asked eagerly seeing the possibilities such a skill held.

"It is never too late to learn anything. It actually depends on your determination to do it. It would be harder for you to learn than us but I know of older demigods who managed to learn." Percy supplied.

"Who? I know every demigod at camp half blood and no one mentioned such a thing."

"Well I can easily name one, Luke Castellan." Percy smirked.

"What?!" Annabeth's face showed the astonishment she felt.

From then on Percy told her the story of his meeting with Thalia. Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks when an unknown story about her departed best friend was heard.

"So that's how Luke managed the theft. Thalia must have told him about your method without mentioning your name. She must have thought, since I was young it would take me longer to learn and decided to teach me when we reached the camp. But she never managed to reach the cam and Luke must have practiced it on his own and perfected it." Annabeth concluded. "So how long would it take and when can I start learning it?" There was an eager look on her face

"The time depends on you and if you want you can start now while we are travelling" Percy said.

The smile that lit her face was the answer enough and Percy started instructing her how to conceal her aura. Since she already had foundations on meditation and an enhanced mind as a child of Athena Percy assumed it would be easier to guide her through the process. Annabeth practiced meditation for some time but it was very difficult to do while travelling. The rest of the time Percy and Piper gave her a short rundown of their lives till they reached the camp. Though they hid some of their powers like teleportation and emotion manipulation from Annabeth. To say Annabeth was astounded would be an understatement. They continued the short discussions until they reached Manhattan. Once they reached the eastside of the city Argus helped them out of the van and drove back to the camp. Percy was keeping his monster senses on high alert since he was sure some of them would come seeking Annabeth's smell. Then after some consideration Percy said

"I think it would be better if we have a good meal before we start. We don't know when we will get a chance to eat from now on. After that we can go to the bus station and get a bus to the west side of the country. What do you say?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Piper said.

"You won't find me disagreeing" Annabeth said.

With that they started walking towards the nearest McDonalds they could see.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for not updating last week guys. I had to move to my place of work and settling in took some time.**

 **My work is hectic but I will try to write when I get the chance.**

 **Please don't complain about the lack of action I this chapter. I will make it up to everyone who expected it in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all again for the reviews and best wishes**


	15. Ch14 Monsters on the way

**Ch.14 Monsters on the way**

The three demigods walked to the bus station after a quick stop in a food court. All the time they spent there Annabeth questioned the stepsiblings about their lives and training before coming to camp. Percy got the impression that she was not only curious for her benefit of improving herself with their help but also looking for weakness in them if she had to fight them in the future. That thought again dragged his mind to third line of the prophecy.

'Who is going to betray me? It can't be Annabeth or Pipes. Neither can it be any of my mortal friends. Chris gave me that sandals saying he stole it from Luke. Could he be the betrayer? He could be working for his traitor brother and the sandals could be a trap. He should've known that as a son of Poseidon I can't fly. Then it is also a very obvious plot and no child of Hermes would put himself in the open like that in the case that his plan fails. Unless he is so sure that their plan would work. It is sure that Luke has more than one supporter in the camp. There is a lot of demigods with a grudge against the gods in the Hermes cabin. And I have befriended a lot of them. One of them could be trying to frame Chris in case their plan fails. I have to be very careful in the camp once I return.'

Percy always kept his senses on high alert while he was waiting for the bus to arrive. The ADHD made it extremely hard for the demigods to wait around but Percy soon started meditating to keep himself compose and vigilant. Annabeth was chatting away and asking more and more questions and Piper was answering her though she seemed a little irritated because of Annabeth's pestering. That was when Percy felt two monsters and they were closing in to their position. And by the feel of it he expected them to be empousai.

'Damn it. It looks like they have caught Annabeth's scent. Since it is a very crowded area they might not attack right away. They will most likely follow us and wait for a less populated area to attack. Damn it where is the bus when you need it.' Percy thought furiously.

"Pipes, trouble." Percy alerted his friends.

Both the demigoddess' stopped their chatting and looked at their companion worriedly.

"What's it Perce?"

"Two empousai. They're two block away but coming this way. It looks like they caught Annabeth's scent."

Since they have already explained Percy's ability to sense monsters based on the water in their body, Annabeth didn't even bat an eye at the explanation.

"They won't attack us here, will they?" Annabeth asked. "I mean there's a lot of mortals here and mist won't cover it up that thoroughly."

"They're really good at mist manipulation being the creations of the goddess of magic and all, but they're not that good to cover up a murder in a place like this." Piper supported her.

"More like they'll see them killing us in a mugging attempt or something. But I think the more likely case is that they'll follow us and wait for us to reach a less crowded area."

"Thank the gods. Our bus is here. Come on. Let's get out of here." Piper said pointing at the bus that has entered the station.

"Good. Let's go. They're close."

The demigods quickly got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. Percy prayed that the bus would leave soon before that monsters reached them but his hope was shattered when he saw the monsters at the edge of his vision and the driver seemed to have no intention of leaving any time soon. Percy hissed in recognition and pointed piper towards the monsters. He remembered his close encounter with demons named Kelly and Kara. Only the help from hunters saved him that time.

"Shit! They are those senior empousai that attacked us. I thought it'd take them more time to get out of the pit." Piper whispered furiously.

"I think that's why they are not with their trainees. Perhaps only the more powerful ones reform this quickly." Percy whispered back.

"Annabeth quickly give your invisibility cap to piper." Annabeth hesitated but did as he asked. But raised an eyebrow in question.

"Now, with her aura masked they cannot sense Piper. Pipes please move to somewhere else and stay hidden. Act fast when its time." Percy explained to the raised eyebrows of his companions.

Percy saw Annabeth understood his plan and approved wholeheartedly. Piper nodded her head and turned invisible and moved to stand somewhere else using the mist to keep mortals away from her. Percy started using Mist to mask pipers Mist use so that the empousai won't notice her from it. In this way even if they sense a mist illusion they would assume Percy was trying to hide himself from the monsters and wouldn't look deeper. Just as the bus was about to start the monsters entered it. They fixed their stare on Percy and Annabeth immediately but took a seat at the front of the bus. It seemed the monsters were content with waiting for the right time to strike.

Percy and Annabeth on the other hand was very tense the whole time the bus was moving. Percy could see the eager expression in the face of both the demons and knew that they have recognized him and wanted revenge for last time.

"I think they are waiting for the best moment to kill us." Annabeth whispered.

"It looks like that. I hope Piper will ready then. With these many mortals we have to make it quick and run away as soon as we finish them off."

"Your talk with Piper seemed like you have history with those monsters."

"Yeah. That was a time when we were nearly killed. Only the timely arrival of Hunters saved our skin. I was caught off guard with the strength of their charm speak. You have to be careful about that. Even though their powers affect males more, females are not completely safe from it." Percy whispered back.

After that they continued the tense silence and Percy started focusing on his meditation to prepare himself for the upcoming challenge. He was determined not to get caught off guard like last time.

The tense situation remained unchanged until they reached the Lincoln tunnel. The bus went dark except for the running lights. That was when the demon ladies decided it was time to act. Kelly got up and announced.

"I need to use the rest-room." And her companion followed suit giggling.

"Me too."

They reached Percy and Annabeth with a cruel smile.

"The hunters are not here to save your skin this time half-blood. You will pay for putting us in that wretched pit." Kelly snarled and Kara nodded along.

"Yes, why don't you give me a kiss and make up for last time." Kara added in a sweet voice lased with charm speak.

Percy kept his mind focused and used his senses to keep track of Piper in order to coordinate their strike. They acted together as soon as she was in position. It all happened in a moment. In a single second Percy took anaklusmos out and slashed Kelly. But Kelly was a lot experienced and was prepared for the strike. She blocked the strike with a dagger she brought out. Kara was not so fortunate since she had no idea that Piper was about to strike her. Kara exploded in a shower of golden dust. Percy prepared to attack the monster again but Kelly was fast. She understood that with Kara back in the pit and two skilled half-bloods along with an invisible foe against her it was not a good idea to fight. Not to mention that the male is resisting her allure really well. This was an odd she didn't want to go against.

"I will have my revenge Jackson. You have no idea what you are against." She snarled. Then she smirked and cried out.

"Help! This boy is setting fir on the bus." With that shout she exploded into flames like a Molotov cocktail. Percy was caught off guard with the turn of events. The bus caught fire near him and he found that everyone in the bus was looking at him with wide eyes.

'Shit! That bitch set me up. What can I do now? I am going to be blamed for setting fire to the bus and will be hunted by the police. And that will cause a lot of problem during the rest of the quest. Then I better pass on the trouble to someone else.' He thought with a smirk forming on his face.

With that thought Percy concentrated on mist around him and focused on the image of Luke Castellan that Chiron has shown him. To the mortals he now looked like Luke.

'Now the police will be after the thief. Revenge is sweet.'

But with his focus on the mist Percy failed to notice the panic the fire was causing to the other passengers. The driver lost his control of the bus with his panic. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, and throwing sparks a mile behind them. They careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel with the passengers tossed around inside the bus and cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver managed to regain his focus and managed to wrestle the control of the bus back. He was able to find an exit and shot off the highway. The bus ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads which was so isolated from the civilization. The driver managed to hit the emergency break and the bus wailed and spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, before crashing into the trees. All the passengers jumped out of the flaming bus as soon as they could. Thankfully none of them looked to be having any serious injury.

Percy along with Piper and Annabeth got out of the bus as soon as they could but after getting a few meters away from the burning bus Annabeth took a double take.

"Damn it! Our bags and supplies are still in the bus. We got to get them back."

Percy looked back to the bus that was bathed in flames and answered.

"I don't think we can go back into that bus anymore. It may explode any time soon. We'll have to find other recourses. For now we got to run away from here before we get detained by the mortal authorities."

With that Percy took off towards the woods with a still invisible Piper running after him. Annabeth sighed and followed suit.

**** Scene Break****

After putting enough distance between the burning bus and them, the demigods stopped running. Once they stopped Piper took off the invisibility cap and gave it back to Annabeth.

"So what's the plan now? My credit card was in that bag. We have no money to go further." Piper asked.

"All our supplies except for what we had on our body is lost. Going to our home now is not safe. So we need to find other ways to continue our quest."

"You two are good Mist manipulation, right? We can use that to steal something. It is for a great cause some small theft is not a problem." Annabeth said.

"Are you sure that you are not a child of Hermes?" Percy teased. Annabeth blushed but then glared at the son of Poseidon.

"Anyway I noticed something else. When we fought those empousai first time they never got our names. But today Kelly called me Jackson."

"That means they were specifically targeting us. The lord of the dead know we are on this quest and sent those monsters after us." Annabeth quickly came to the same conclusion Percy had.

"That's what I thought too." Percy agreed.

"This is bad. Very bad. It's good that we held back when we were at the camp. Since their spies don't know the true extend of our skills they'll not be able to report it to their masters. They'll underestimate us." Piper added her thoughts.

"So you guys anticipated that there would be spies in the camp and intentionally misled everyone. That was a good strategy that my mother would be proud of. Even though you are a son of Poseidon and daughter of Aphrodite, she'll have to admit that you two are good." Annabeth said with admiration.

"So what was the Mist trick you did in the end Percy? You were concentrated on it and it made you miss the fire for some time." Piper asked.

"Well that demon lady called out that I set fire on the bus. It'd have made our quest very hard if the mortal authorities were after us. So I used the Mist to make everyone in the bus think I looked like Luke. So police will be after him if they create a picture based on the description of the passengers." Percy said very proud of his work.

Piper burst out laughing at the handiwork of her companion while Annabeth looked conflicted. She approved it as a good strategy but still thought that Luke was being controlled and didn't deserving being chased by the police.

"That's good work you did Perce. But it's getting very dark and we need to find some shelter to spend the night. Let's continue walking and see if can find any abandoned building or something."

"Good call Pipes. Come on let's go that way. The Hudson is stinking. We'll have to find some place with fresh air for us to sleep." Percy added to Piper's plan and started walking in the direction he pointed.

The other two demigod shook their head at their friend's attitude but followed him none the less.

**** Scene Break ****

The three demigods sloshed carefully through the woods. Percy was using his water senses actively to find some shelter and to watch out for any stray monsters. After an hour of walk he felt a single monster at the edge of his senses. It didn't feel like anything he had encountered before.

"Hey I sense a monster two blocks away." He said to his companions.

"Which one?" Piper asked.

"Don't know. Never felt anything like this one before."

"So what are we going to do? I'm really tired to walk around it." Annabeth said.

"We'll go and check it out. It is not moving which means the monster is resting at a place. So there might be some shelter. And if it is a permanent lair, we might even find supplies there." Percy answered.

"Is that a good idea? It could be some dangerous monster like a large cyclops or something." Annabeth questioned with worry.

"We don't have any other option. We're hungry and tired. Besides if we work together we'll be able to bring down a cyclops." Piper answered Annabeth agreeing with Percy.

"But still…"

"Don't worry Annabeth. We have fought a cyclops before and that monster is not one. I can feel it is not an overly large one also. It's not going to be much difficult to kill it with three of us." Percy assured her confidently. His confidence seemed to give his companions the courage to go along with him.

"Ok then. Let's go kick some monster butt." And Percy began to lead his companions towards the monster.

After walking few minutes the demigods was able to see a neon light ahead. They kept walking in that direction until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light. The smell of delicious food hung in the air. Percy and Piper could also sense the Mist that was concentrated on the shop the smell was coming from. But it was not a fast food restaurant but a shop that sells statues for gardens and all.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" The neon sign read.

"Do you smell that? It smells very good. Let's go there and eat something." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Annabeth snap out of it. It is the mist." Percy said and smacked her behind her head.

"Wait, what happened?" Annabeth focused her eyes and asked in a confused voice.

"The Mist around the shop. It's designed to lure everyone to that shop. It makes us lower our guard and go there blindly into the trap. The monster in there is clever."

"What do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"Smell of food is real. The mist is only amplifying it. So there is food in that shop. We go there, kill this monster, eat the food and rest here for the night. Sounds good?" Percy asked. His two companions nodded their head in agreement.

"Be careful. Use your meditation to focus your mind when we go in there."

"Percy I have an idea." Annabeth suddenly exclaimed and Percy motioned her to continue.

"That monster is expecting everyone to rush in there with their guard lowered. Instead of charging there we act just like it expect us to do and go in as dazed victims. Then we'll kill it at the first chance we get. That way we can kill it easily."

"That's a great idea." Percy said.

"Yeah" Piper nodded in agreement.

"Then we act like very hungry normal teenagers looking for food. But make sure to keep your guard always up. Let's go."

They moved to the entrance of the shop and Percy could see the statues in the front clearly. The statues were so realistic and all had a terrified expression. Percy had an odd feeling that he was missing something but he ignored it and knocked the door. After a few seconds the door creaked open, and a tall Middle Eastern woman was standing in front of them. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all Percy could make out. Realization stuck him like a freight train and he was hard pressed to keep his expression neutral.

'The statues, their terrified expression, aunty 'M' all this points to one single thing. Gods of Olympus, we have just walked in to the lair of Medusa. I can't be sure if others have made the same conclusion. So I must keep my cool and kill her as soon as she turns her back. She must never get a chance to use her stare. She must have already sensed our aura so it's better we play ignorant demigods who ran away and leading a homeless life.'

Percy prayed in his mind that the monster would not try to petrify them right away. That was when Medusa asked in very concerned voice.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"We are Orphans. We are homeless but we wander around doing small errands for people to earn our food." Percy replied keeping an innocent mask and prayed that his bluff would work since demigods usually run away from home and live a homeless life. Annabeth and Piper nodded in confirmation.

"We were feeling very hungry ma'am. That was when we smelled the food. Could you give us some? We will help you around your shop to earn it." Annabeth played along.

'The girl is good. She caught on very quickly.'

"Oh my poor dears! You must be so hungry. Come inside I will give you some food first. Then we can discuss about what to do with you."

With that she turned around and motioned them to follow. Percy didn't waste a moment as soon as Medusa turned around he closed his eyes and in single motion uncapped riptide and decapitated the legendary monster. He heard the thud of the decapitated head hitting the floor and used his jacket to cover it. Then turned back to his friends with a shit eating grin on his face and said.

"Fucking hell! We've just survived Medusa."

Piper swatted on his head and said. "Don't swear like that." But the grin on his face never faded.

"That was too easy." Annabeth added.

"She was never a fighter. Before being turned in to a monster by your mother she was a priestess. And with the power to turn everyone to stone she must never have felt the need to train with weapons."

"That must be the reason. But we were very lucky she didn't use her stare right away. Why didn't she though?"

"If she had done that she'll have to carry three heavy stone statues to somewhere convenient store them. It'd be easier for her to have us walk there and use her stare later." Percy explained. He looked at his companions and saw their faces paling at the thought. Then another thought struck him.

"Do you think that we can use this head to turn a god in to stone?" He asked thinking of the possibilities.

"Don't think so. My mother wouldn't create something that can destroy herself."

"That sucks. It'd have made our job much easier. But I'm keeping the head anyway. It might come to be useful later."

"Leave your strategy discussions for later. There is some really good food waiting for us inside. Come on." Saying that Piper walked inside overstepping the jacket covered head with Percy and Annabeth hot on her heels.

 **AN:**

 **Hey everyone.**

 **It's been long since last update. Sorry I couldn't do it sooner, but some problems got in the way. I will try to update sooner next time.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **Anyway I have noticed that I'm leaving a lot of typos and grammar mistakes in the chapters. So if any of you are interested to Beta this story and have good English skills Pls PM me.**


	16. Ch15 Mother of Monsters

**Chapter 15. Mother of Monsters**

"How are you two so skilled? I mean you two had training, but it's only from some mortals and a merman. I'm not saying that they are bad, but Chiron had thousands of years of experience in training demigods. But the two of you outclass almost every demigod I know." Annabeth asked the step-siblings.

Percy considered the question and thought back to his time at the camp. He too had noticed that the demigods he had encountered at camp half-blood were not up to the par. Hell, many of them were far behind in terms of skill compared to Gwen. And she was only an above average fighter in camp Jupiter. Also from what he heard from Bill about the civil war and how the camps were evenly matched. Thinking about the recent changes in the camps Percy suddenly came to a conclusion.

"I think I know the reason behind the lack of skilled demigods in the camp."

"What's it?" Piper was also curious.

"Consider the campers who are exceptionally skilled like Luke. He spent a long time surviving on his own in the real world along with Thalia. He didn't have the luxury of a magical border that repelled any monsters. I believe it's the lack of real challenges that make the demigods of camp half-blood less skilled. I mean all the really powerful campers are staying there year round, and all the challenge they face is the war games and the simple monsters the camp brings to train them. They are not put in a situation where they have to fight for their lives. Very few of them push themselves to become better. Even the Ares campers who are so fond of battles are satisfied with being better than the rest. I guess this lack of any real danger made them complacent in the past few years after the King of Gods created the Thalia tree and the Magical border. I also heard that even before the barrier was erected, the camp was a fairly secure place for demigods. And in these modern days wars involving demigods don't happen. I guess all those factors resulted in the poor skills of campers. "

"That makes sense." Piper voiced her agreement and Annabeth nodded along thoughtfully.

"Back to our quest. What are we gonna do now."

"Well After we have our breakfast we're going to search every nook and cranny of this place and find everything that might be valuable. We can use them for the rest of our travels." Percy said. "But there is a serious problem."

"And that is?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Last night we ate the food Medusa cooked. Who is going to cook them now?" A swat to the head was all the only answer the son of Poseidon got.

****Scene Break****

"So what have we got?" Percy asked his companions.

"I found some transaction details. Medusa used to sell a lot of her statues, both in the mortal and immortal world. I found her credit card but without the password it's useless. But another interesting thing is a note from Lady Persephone with a delivery address, something about appreciating Medusa's business. The delivery address is a DOA studio in LA. I believe that might be the entrance to the Underworld in the mortal world." Annabeth proudly explained her findings. All three demigods gritted their teeth about the note. It's one thing to not bother with demigods, but actively congratulating a monster for good work?

"Good work Annabeth. We will find something about mortal money. Don't worry. What did you find Pipes?"

"Well, I found a draw where she stashed some of her money. It contains a few Dollars and some Drachmas. There is a very small amount of mortal money. I guess it's because she mainly used her card. But there are a few hundred drachmae there."

"That's totally cool, you know. It's like we are in a computer game. You kill the monsters and you get gold and other supplies as drop items plus a clue to your next mission." The son of Poseidon exclaimed which resulted in his companions facepalming.

"Really Percy?"

"Sorry! Aside from my gaming experience, I found a singularly important item in her workshop." Percy told them with excitement evident in his voice.

"What?"

"There was a Hermes drop box Medusa used to use for her business."

"Wow. That's…" Annabeth exclaimed.

What is a Hermes drop box and what's so exciting about it you may ask? Hermes drop box was a joint project by the Amazons and the Messenger god Hermes. It looked like a laptop attached to a delivery box and one of the most useful items ever. If you want to buy anything, be it anything from ambrosia and nectar to a new electronic equipment, all you have to do is browse using the laptop attached and click the buy option. Then deposit the payment either in mortal currency or drachma in the delivery box. Within a few seconds, your purchased item will appear in the box. You can also use the Hermes delivery box to sell items in the mythological world.

"That means Medusa was a priority customer. The entire camp has only two. One for Hermes cabin and one for the rest kept with Chiron. This is totally unfair." Annabeth added.

"Come on Annie, I think Medusa did more transaction than the entire camp combined with her business. It may also be possible that the previous owner of this delivery box is already enjoying my uncle's hospitality." Percy consoled his new friend though disgust was evident in his voice while mentioning Medusa's business.

"We can use the delivery box to buy the essentials we need. We have a few hundred drachmas I found and can use it to buy some clothes, bag and some Ambrosia and nectar." Piper put forward her plan.

"That what I had in mind. There is a shrink button in this delivery box which we can use to carry it easily. I call dibs on it, founders' keepers and all, but the two of you are welcome to use it any time you want." Percy added.

The two girls accepted it, though grudgingly. And with that started a two-hour long shopping spree where Percy bought some random jeans and t-shirts along with a backpack after they purchased the ambrosia and nectar needed for the quest. This happened in the first ten minutes and Percy fell asleep as soon as the girls started browsing for their clothes. Only the fact that they were on a life and death quest kept the girls from going all out on their shopping and spend the entire day browsing clothes.

**** Scene Break ****

"Annabeth we have something to tell you. You see there is one power I have that I never revealed to you. I can teleport using water. We didn't tell you before because we're unsure whether to trust you or not. But you proved yourself so far in this quest." Percy explained to his new friend after some deliberation. And teleported across the room to prove his words.

"How the hell did you do that?" Annabeth asked with a lot of awe in her voice. Percy explained to her his teleportations ability in detail. In the end, she understood their position but she was hurt that they didn't completely trust her even after giving an oath to not betray them.

"Wait does that mean you can transport all of us to Los Angeles with your power?" Despite the situation, her mind suddenly jumped to the strategic value of the newly revealed power of her friend.

"I am sorry but no. Transporting just myself to that distance takes a lot of power. Taking the two of you with me will put me in a coma. But I can use teleportation to get some mortal money." He grinned and then vanished.

"Now you know what I have to put up with all the time. He is gloating all the time since he learned that skill." Piper said to Annabeth consolingly.

"I know. I am so jealous of that. I'm proud to be a daughter of Athena. But skill like that really…" She stopped at a loss for words.

"I know. It's not just you." Somehow Annabeth felt that the other girl was a kindred spirit. They talked between them or more specifically Annabeth questioned Piper about their life before coming to the camp before Percy showed up in a mist.

"I got some mortal cash. I went to my mom and she gave me her credit card. I was lucky your dad wasn't there. Or he would've skinned me alive for putting you in this messed up situation." He explained.

"You didn't. I came along willingly for this quest. Now get over yourself and let us move on. You can take us to the nearest train station with mist travel, right? It won't tire you out because the distance is not much? I think the train is a better choice of travel from now on. And Annabeth says she found on the internet that there is an Amtrak station half a mile away and the westbound train leaves at noon." Piper replied and Annabeth could see that those two were a lot more close to each other than she initially thought.

"Yes, that should be okay. I also don't feel like traveling on the bus anymore. Come on hold my hand and don't let go. It may feel weird to you since this is your first-time mist traveling, Annabeth." Percy told her. She tentatively held out her hand and Percy took it along with Piper's. The three demigods disappeared in a spray of mist and Annabeth felt like she was doused in cold sea water.

**** Scene Break ****

Percy was glad that he didn't try to teleport them long distance after they arrived at the train station. The travel was at least four times difficult than carrying just Piper. Thankfully they were not attacked at all during the two days of travel on the train heading west. Percy and company didn't relax and expected an attack any time and made sure that at least one of them was awake all the time. Annabeth spent the time questioning the two stepsiblings about their adventures before and trying to learn all she could from them. The girl had a focused mind and the tenacity to learn everything she could get her hands on. Also from what Percy guess she took it as an insult to her pride that a son of Poseidon managed to become more skilled than herself. Although she looked at it in a positive way and tries to make herself better than being a jealous nuisance. And Percy was glad to have a friend with that kind work ethic. Though he was slightly afraid of Athena blasting him to pieces for showing up her children. From what he has seen since children of Athena didn't show any physical manifestation of their godly blood. Their abilities are all focused on their mind. This he guessed, made it much easier for Annabeth to learn the skills he could teach.

Annabeth also told Percy and Piper about her home life and the situations that made her run away. Percy noted that her eyes were wet when she talked about Luke and Thalia but he didn't comment on it. Percy assumed that it was Thalia's fate that made Luke turn against the gods. The pain of loss and anger towards those he held responsible for his friend's death must have made him very easy to manipulate.

Even though the travel was peaceful Percy's sleep was anything but. All through his sleep a being hiding in the darkness was taunting him and tempting him with promises of power and fortune. Even in dreams this being gave away the feeling of evil and it brought up negative feeling he had towards the Olympians to the forefront of his mind. He felt that his mind was slowly being manipulated but the years of practice controlling his emotions and mind helped him overcome the week manipulation. This being, he assumed, must be the mastermind behind the theft. And it must be trying to create a war between the Olympians for whatever reasons. Percy had some guesses towards the identity of the voice but he kept all assumptions in the back of his mind. Neither did he share his dreams with his companions lest they worry about him all the time. He also meditated more than usual and drew power from his father's domains to keep himself safe from further manipulations.

Percy also had the satisfaction of Luke's image posted o wanted posters. 'Ha! Suck on it you bastard. You wanted to frame me for theft, now you are wanted for arson and terrorism.' Despite the sympathy, he felt towards the son of Hermes, the fact that his father was blamed and he was almost paid for the crime made Percy a little vengeful towards Luke. The trick he pulled with the mist was very effective and the mortal police were now chasing after Luke.

**** Scene Break ****

Toward the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which to Percy, looked like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city.

"I want to do that," Annabeth sighed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Yes. Mum took me on a vacation to Greece. It very was interesting. Piper has been there too."

Annabeth turned so fast that Percy thought she might get a whiplash. What proceeded was a barrage of questions which made Percy regret ever mentioning the Parthenon in the presence of the daughter of Athena. In the end, Piper lost her patience and snapped,

"Enough, we get it. You really want to visit that monument and build something like it. But please, please understand we are not into architecture and can't answer all these questions you fire off."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away. It's my dream to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years." Annabeth replied abashed.

"Maybe you should ask your mother to take you there as a gift when you complete this quest."

Annabeth didn't reply anything, but from the look on her face, Percy assumed that she was dreaming about doing just that.

****Scene Break****

Fighting the mother of all Greek monsters and one of her most infamous son was not what Percy had when he let Annabeth talk him into visiting the Gateway Arch. They were informed at the Amtrak station that they'd have a three-hour layover before the train departs for Denver. Annabeth persuaded the two stepsiblings into visiting the Gateway Arch in that time since according to her it might be her only chance of visiting it. Percy couldn't say no to such pleading and agreed to visit the damn Arch. Though Annabeth spouting interesting (to her) facts about the construction of the Arch all the way made him regret even considering the idea in the first place. Thankfully Piper kept him distracted with some sweets she got online.

They were able to reach the top of the Arch despite some raised eyebrows due to three children visiting the Arch alone but Piper carefully used Mist cover for them. At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded Percy of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but Percy hated the fact that he was in a confined space six hundred feet in the air when his aura masking was not working properly due to the fight between his father and uncle. He was ready to go back pretty quick but Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for Percy, the park ranger announced that the observation deck was to be closed in a few minutes.

The mother of monsters chose that moment to strike. She used the mist on the mortal tourist and the guards to separate Percy from his company as they were getting to the elevator. As a result, Percy had to wait for the next elevator car. As soon as the door of the elevator carrying his friends shut the remaining mortals fell asleep at once and Percy felt a massive use of Mist alerting him to the dire situation he was in. He looked around to find a creepy old lady with a Chihuahua. Percy knew at one glance that this was a monster using Mist to cover up her appearance but the Mist illusion was too advanced for him to see through. The Chihuahua looked at Percy with foam dripping from its mouth and then looked at the lady and a slight growl escaped its mouth.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

Ice started forming in Percy's stomach. "Urn, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

"Fuck." Percy now understood what a shitty situation he was in. 'Since the women called that thing her son that must be Echidna, the mother of all monsters. Just my luck.' He thought.

With the illusion no longer needed the two monsters assumed their true form which was quite terrifying.

Echidna had scaly and green skin and when she smiled fangs were visible in her mouth. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits like that of a reptile. A quite ugly site in his opinion.

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954.

'That Bellerophon dude must have had quite the balls of steel to go anywhere near this thing with a plan to kill it with putting a piece of lead in its mouth.' Percy thought.

Percy called forth his spear, Maelstrom since he considered going near this monster with a sword as quite a bad idea. And started looking for escape routes in case things went south.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

The first thing that came out of Percy's mouth was, "Were you named after that Ant eater thing?"

'Curse my ADHD I had to piss of her even before fighting.'

She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "How dare you. My son will tear you apart for that insult."

The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. Percy managed to leap aside and dodge the bite but ended up near the unconscious mortals. He didn't want the mortals to die because of his fight getting out of hand. Percy leveled his spear and ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled,

"Hey, Chihuahua!"

The Chimera turned faster than he thought possible for something of its size. But before he could stab it at a vital point with the imperial gold spear, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at Percy.

The son of Poseidon dove out of the explosion. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, it nearly seared off his eyebrows.

Where Percy had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges.

'Great. We just blowtorched a national monument. I hope it has insurance.' He thought.

He tried to stab the monster through its heart as it turned but the spear tip could barely pierce its tough hide and the channeled electricity only made it angrier. He knew that unless he manages to hit the exact spot again his weapon was useless. 'Then that's what I am going to do' he thought.

But Percy made a fatal mistake of ignoring the snakehead while defending against the lion head and it whipped around and bit into his calf.

His whole leg was on fire and he knew that he didn't have long before the poison spread through his whole body.

He tried to stab it in the mouth thinking he could pull off a Harry Potter, but the snake wrapped around his ankles and pulled him off balance and maelstrom flew out of his hand into the Mississippi River. He knew that the spear would return to him in time but for the moment he didn't have a weapon capable of dealing with the legendary monster he was facing. Then it clicked in his mind. 'Maybe it would work.'

He managed to get up to his feet and backed away to the hole on the arch as a precaution in case his plan didn't work.

Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips. The snake lady, the Echidna, cackled. "They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, sonny?"

The monster growled. It seemed in no hurry to finish me off now that he was beaten.

"Maybe you should jump little hero. Surely you are confident that your father's blood would protect you from the fall?" The mother of monsters started taunting him.

Percy knew he didn't have much time before dying of the poison. He gave a week smile and said.

"I am confident about my survival but I want to have the last word in this fight. Say cheese bitch." Saying this he pulled out the head of Medusa from his backpack and held it facing the monsters.

Echidna showed no fear as she mockingly said. "Fool I am the mother of all monsters. Do you really think that a trick like that would work against me?"

Percy smirked and looked at the chimera that was slowly turning into stone.

"Not you perhaps. But what about your Sonny?" saying this he showed the Medusa head back to his backpack and leaped off into Mississippi river with a prayer. "Dad please protect me"

As he fell to safetyhe smiled at faintly heard the howls of rage from Echidna.

 **AN: Sorry for being so late for this update. A lot of things kept me away from continuing this story and explaining them all would takea long time. Anyway, I am back again and I think I will be able to write this to the end of Lightning thief.**

 **Thanks for all the support and sorry to everyone that didn't get a reply from me to their reviews and PM's.**

 **I am posting an idea for a new Percy Jackson Fanfic that popped into my head as a challenge in my profile. Anyone interested Please check it out and make it into good fanfic.**


End file.
